Predator and Prey
by altre
Summary: High School/Kemonomimi AU. Sasuke is a new transfer student and immediately sets eye upon a certain blonde. Too bad his pride won't get him what he wants this time around. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine.**

**Warnings: M/M + kemonomimi**

* * *

_**One**_

* * *

Sasuke licked his lips and flicked his tail as he walked through the doors confidently to his new high school. Eyes instantly turned and he scowled, he knew he looked good but extra attention managed to always annoy him. A charcoal grey tight t-shirt with cuffed sleeves hugged his biceps and toned stomach while the black skinny jeans accentuated the curves of his legs. He wore several leather bands around his wrist and a matching short leather necklace around his neck with a single shark tooth dangling in the front. He dug his hands into his pockets and began taking long, lazy strides to the main office. He let his eyes wander and drink in his surroundings. Everybody in the world had a tail and ears like him but from all different sorts of animals. Sasuke was a wolf breed. He had dark navy perky triangle ears with tones of grey and white and an elegant tail to match. He saw cat breeds, dog breeds, bird breeds and horse breeds but he wasn't bothered. This was normal after all; everyone in the world was like him.

He spotted his office and entered accordingly. A friendly man quickly greeted him. He had short brown ears poking out of his brown hair that was pulled into a ponytail and a small tail. A bear breed, Sasuke concluded as he introduced himself as Iruka. He motioned for Sasuke to step outside then followed and began escorting the boy to his homeroom and first class.

There was no conversation; Sasuke didn't really feel like talking. He was bored and was required by law to attend school. His nose wrinkled and his eyes widened in surprised when an extremely pleasing scent suddenly rose to his nose. It was warm like honey but sweet like chocolate with a small hint of vanilla. It began stronger as they headed down the hallway and the scent only managed to arouse the boy. Sasuke has never in his life smelt something so tempting. He set his entire body on fire and he could feel his heart beat faster.

They reached a door and Sasuke could easily tell that the scent was radiating from inside this room. He pushed it opened eagerly and sets of surprised eyes turn to him. Iruka said hello to his homeroom teacher, who seemed to be a type of wolf breed mix as well before pushing Sasuke in. The boy ran a tongue over his bottom lip and walked in coolly. He stood at the front of the classroom and began searching for the source of the wonderful scent.

"Good morning class, this is Sasuke. He is our new student, please treat him nicely."

Sasuke only nodded. He could see the girls whispering excitedly and the boys roll their eyes at new competition but this happened every time Sasuke would transfer to a new school, it didn't bother him anymore. All he wanted to know was where was that irresistible scent coming from.

"Please pick a seat, Sasuke."

"Hn," Sasuke stepped forward and began to follow his nose. He walked until the third row and the scent was now almost unbearable. He took the closest empty seat. The teacher nodded and began his lesson once again. Sasuke leaned back in his chair and ran a hand through his hair. Man, the scent was getting Sasuke horny and he would probably have gotten an erection by now if he didn't have as much emotional and mental control that he had. He ran his eyes to his left and opened his mouth.

The source of the scent was a boy. He had blonde hair, tanned skin and sharp blue eyes. He was lean and wore light blue skinny jeans with a white hoodie. He had soft orange and black ears with a tail similar to Sasuke's but in a different color. He had whiskered cheeks and pink pouty lips. The blonde was obviously a fox breed. He fidgeted in his seat and frowned as he tried to keep his attention on his teacher. His eyes were glassy and his cheeks were flushed.

Sasuke pursed his lips and returned his attention to the front. He now knew why the boy smelt so strongly. The boy was in heat. This was highly unusual for males and this was the first time Sasuke has ever met one. When someone is in heat, usually a female, they release a unique scent meant for attracting mates once every couple months, lasting anywhere from a couple days to two weeks. Sasuke has smelt a woman's scent hundreds of times in his lives but he has never found one to arouse him like this one did.

He returned his eyes to the boy and raised an eyebrow. It was so clear that the blonde was incredibly horny. He twitched and shuddered in his seat, while a thin layer of sweat moistened his forehead. His eyes were unfocused and his tail swished from side to side anxiously. Normally girls would be excused from school for a couple days but it looked like the boy had no choice but to stay in school. He probably was behind in his schoolwork or didn't want to miss classes.

Sasuke pulled his eyes and began scanning the room. He knitted his eyebrows together when he noticed he wasn't the only one staring at the blonde. He could tell that the others smelt it too and a surge of possessiveness shocked through his body.

The teacher upfront, whose name was Mr. Hatake, cleared his throat and sighed as he sat back down in his seat from behind his desk. "I know all you boys are distracted by Naruto's scent and are all dying to get in his pants, but you need to write this stuff down or else you will fail."

Naruto blushed and looked down onto his desk as he began to pretend to write, he didn't like the extra attention when he was in heat.

Sasuke gave a small smirk as he began to copy down the notes into his book. The blonde was going to be an easy catch. Sasuke was an Uchiha after all, and Uchihas always got what they wanted.

Naruto tried to keep his eyes forward as he felt the transfer student's eyes run over him. He couldn't help but let out a pleasured shiver as it only continue to further arouse him. The blonde took a shaky breath before trying to focus again and ignore his aching erection. He inwardly cursed himself. He hated being in heat. It always attracted unwanted mates and ward off cute jealous girls. He was bisexual but usually preferred girls. He wet his lips, as the new student still hasn't taken his eyes off of him. He refrained from turning to face him and clenched the grip around his pencil harder.

The way his dark eyes wandered hungrily around Naruto's body almost made the blonde cum. The new boy was so fucking hot it made Naruto dizzy. Everyone had his or her own distant smell and Naruto picked up on Sasuke's almost instantly. When one was in heat, all there senses are heightened, like that of the nose. Sasuke smelt like fresh pine but something unbelievably dark and sexy lurked in its undertones.

Naruto bowed his head down and clenched his eyes shut. He shot his hand in the air and Mr. Hatake nodded. The blonde stood up clumsily and dashed out of the room and to the nurse's office, where he would be able to solve his throbbing problem.

Sasuke tugged at his lips as he watched Naruto run out of the room. Everyone knew where was he going and what was he going to do. Sasuke leaned to the girl on the other side of him and spoke lowly. "Who was that boy?"

She bit her lip before sputtering nervously. "Naruto Uzumaki. He's the student representative of the athletic program at our school and the captain to the school's swimming team."

The girl beside her smiled. "Good luck. Almost every single guy in the entire school has tried their chances with Naruto. The idiot turned them all down and you're going to get the same. He's probably straight."

Sasuke was surprised at her boldness. He liked it. "I'm not like the other guys."

"That's what they all say. He likes Sakura, I'm pretty sure."

Sasuke clenched his jaw. "Who?"

She rolled her eyes at his obvious display of jealousy. "You see that pink-haired girl who is trying to desperately get your attention over to our right? Yeah, her."

Sasuke cringed. A typical fan girl that he tried to avoid at all cost.

"I'm Tenten by the way, and my friend here is Hinata."

"Sasuke."

She nodded and ended the conversation, leaving Sasuke to his own thoughts. He couldn't wait until he would be able to finally talk to the Naruto.

Sasuke quickly threw his binders into his lockers before heading for the cafeteria. He joined the line up for food and filled his plate. As he went to grab his utensils, he ran into Tenten again. She smiled when she saw him.

"You want to sit with us?"

Sasuke narrowed his eyes.

"Naruto sits with us."

"Hn."

She laughed and headed for table while Sasuke followed her calmly from behind. They walked for only a bit before reaching a table already packed with people. Everybody's attention turned to the two and Tenten beamed.

"Hey everyone, this is Sasuke. Make some room."

Everyone greeted their polite hellos and scooted over. Sasuke took a seat and sat diagonally from Naruto. The blonde smiled happily even though his cheeks were still flushed and his breaths were uneven. The boy who sat behind him, who was a German shepherd dog breed smiled toothily at him. "Hey, I'm Kiba."

Sasuke just nodded as he continued to introduce everybody at the table. Kiba introduced Naruto last. "And this is Naruto, my best friend who is currently in heat and super hot and needy."

Naruto flushed and punched the boy in the arm who only laughed. "I'm joking." Kiba picked up his hand and placed it to the side of his mouth as if he were to tell a secret. "I'm not actually joking," he whispered purposely loudly which only earned him an even harder punched.

Sasuke nodded before turning his attention the blonde. He opened his mouth to speech but was interrupted by a high pitch voice coming from his right.

"Hello everyone!"

Sasuke's left eyebrow twitched as he slowly turned his head in the direction of the voice. At the end of the table stood two girls, one was the pink-haired once from the morning and the other had long blonde hair. Sasuke couldn't tell what breeds they were but he couldn't really care less.

Everyone returned her greeting joyfully, including Naruto.

"I'm throwing a party tomorrow since its Friday at my house. You should all come."

The group murmured excitedly and all nodded, excluding one.

The girl pouted. "You should come too, Sasuke."

"We'll see," he said coldly.

She beamed and promptly left with the other girl.

"So, who's planning on going?" Kiba asked.

"I am," Naruto piped in.

Kiba rolled his eyes. "Of course you are. You really are hopeless you know?"

Naruto just laughed shyly as he rubbed the back of his neck but didn't say anything in return.

Sasuke swallowed the bitter taste in his mouth but quickly got over it. The party would be the perfect way to get Naruto alone. He smiled as he began his lunch. Look like he will be going to the party.

Sasuke showed up at her mansion at eight o'clock. He checked his phone for the house number once more before ringing the doorbell. You could hear the loud music and literally feel the booming bass.

Sakura opened the door in a tight black dress and a red cup in her hand. She was clearly drunk and she nearly fell over when she saw Sasuke.

"Wow! You actually came!"

"Yeah."

"You look so good!"

Sasuke nodded as a thanks. He had spent extra time on his outfit and hair only to impress Naruto. "Can I come in?"

She nodded enthusiastically before stepping aside. Sasuke entered and powerwalked forward so that Sakura wouldn't be able to stop him and talk to him any longer.

There were probably over hundred people who were invited and the mansion was packed to the pass. He moved forward in search for his new friends and finally spotted them at the bar, but only after fighting off desperate girls and wandering hands.

Kiba spotted him first and waved him over. He nodded a greeting to them all before taking a seat. He ordered a shot and downed in quickly before returning his attention to his friends.

Gaara, another type of fox breed with sand-colored ears and tail with bright vibrant red locks eyed him. "You look like you're here for a specific reasons."

"Sharp eyes."

Gaara shrugged. "Looking for someone?"

"I guess."

"Naruto?"

Sasuke pursed his lips. "How did you know?"

"Everyone looks for him when he's in heat. It's not a surprise," he deadpanned.

"What, did you go after him too?"

"No, his scent doesn't intrigue me."

"Hmmm."

"Look, he's coming."

Sasuke watched as Naruto came closer and closer. He looked even better in a tight black shirt and stonewashed jeans. His face was scrunched up into a frown as he maneuvered through the crowds. Sasuke inhaled. Fuck, he was addicting.

Once Naruto finally reached them, he was slightly flushed but otherwise he looked normal. Sasuke almost couldn't tell that he was in heat if only based on looks but the scent coming off of Naruto was impossible to miss. "Hello, Naruto."

He took a seat right next to him but only ordered a glass of ice water. "Hey, Sasuke."

"You don't drink?"

"Only sometimes, but usually I don't."

"So you can't hold your liquor."

Naruto scowled. "Can too, teme."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at the nickname. "I doubt it, dobe."

"Then let's make a bet?"

He opened his mouth to say something but closed it again. "I can't."

"Any why not?"

Naruto blushed as he downed his water. "It makes my… you know… get worst."

Sasuke smirked. "It makes you even more horny? How interesting."

The blonde turned to him, bewildered and slapped a hand over the brunet's mouth. "Shh! Don't say it out loud!"

Sasuke smirked as he darted out a tongue and licked the insides of Naruto's palm. He could practically taste the scent off of him. Naruto yelped and jumped back but only after shuddering and blushing a rose red.

"Don't do that!" he yelled as he wiped his hand of his shirt.

"Don't say this, don't do that. Man, you sure are bossy."

Naruto pouted as a stranger approached them. He seemed oblivious to the fact Naruto and Sasuke were talking and leaned into Naruto's ear. He whispered something obviously filthy making Naruto squirm in his seat and his tail fall to the floor.

Sasuke growled and the boy only smirked at the brunet before returning his attention to Naruto. The blonde placed both his shaking palms on the boy's chest and pushed him away. "N-No thank you," he muttered weakly before turning around and finishing his water.

The stranger grinned. "Alright, then I'll see you later, _Naruto_."

Naruto let his head bow. "Fuck."

"This happens a lot, doesn't it?"

Naruto smiled softly. "Yeah."

Sasuke fought the anger swelling in the pits of his stomach. He exhaled before talking again. "Want to dance?"

Naruto's smile instantly widened. "Yeah! Let's do it!"

Sasuke licked his lips as he followed Naruto to the main dance floor. The squished pass sweaty bodies and drunk idiots until they were near the centre. Naruto found his friends once again and ran to them. Sasuke followed behind him coolly.

They all began swaying their bodies and dancing to the pulsing rhythm in the background. Sasuke was approached by several girls but blew them off almost instantly. Sasuke brought his eyes over to where Naruto was standing but the blonde was nowhere to be seen. He frowned and Tenten laughed.

"He went to the bathroom, calm down."

Sasuke nodded but waited for the blonde to come back. When Naruto finally returned, his face was not as red and his heavy breathing from earlier were nearly gone. "You okay?"

Naruto nodded. "Yeah."

"Well, let's dance."

The night wore on and they danced until their knees were ready to crash down on them. Naruto excused himself several times making Sasuke question how many times it was possible for guys to get an erection in one day. But then again, the boy was in heat. As much as the brunet wanted to, he didn't make any moves. He wanted Naruto to trust him fully first and not think that he is just some other guy who's after that perfect perky ass.

Sasuke checked his watch. It was nearing three am and he had to leave soon. He leaned into Naruto's ear; he could feel the blonde shudder from beneath him. "I got to go."

He nodded and turned around to face Sasuke. He wrapped his arms around the boy's neck and pressed his entire body against him. "Bye! I'll see you on Monday."

Sasuke let his hands tickle the blonde's waist before pulling back, he was afraid he was lose control and just end up dragging Naruto with him. "Later."

He turned around to face the other direction and nodded his farewells to the rest of his friends. He left the mansion promptly and began walking home. He had gotten a ride from his chauffeur earlier and could have easily called him to come pick the brunet up again but the early morning breeze felt nice against his flushed skin. He rolled his aching shoulders and stretched his legs. Everyone also had unique abilities that came with their breeds. Like a bat breed would be able to see in the dark. Sasuke bent down and began sprinting home. His legs took him at an incredible speed that was initially meant for chasing down prey in the early ages. He arrived home in less than ten minutes and immediately headed for the shower. He smiled as he ran a soap bar over his body. There was something about Naruto, other than his scent that pulled Sasuke towards him. He just needed to find out what.

Naruto woke up at eight. He groaned and slammed a hand onto his annoying alarm clock before groggily sitting up. He rubbed at his eyes and winced at the hardness between his legs.

He swore as he got up and headed for the shower. He wasn't hung over because he hadn't drunken anything the night before; he was just tired from the lack of sleep. He had work today and he wouldn't have gone to the party yesterday if it weren't have been Sakura's. Naruto smiled at the thought of her. He's liked her since middle school but she's never give him a chance until now. She treated him sweetly and cared for him deeply. That was all Naruto really needed.

Naruto quickly took a cold shower to will away his erection and wash all the drowsiness that still fogged his mind. He slipped into some casual clothes before heading to the kitchen and grabbing an orange. He peeled it and ate it before grabbing his jacket and slipping on his shoes. He yelled a farewell up the stairs and his mother answered happily. "Be safe!"

Naruto grinned. "Of course, I'll be home tonight."

"Alright, sunshine."

Naruto left the house and closed the door behind him before running over to his garage. He grabbed his bike and began pumping his way down the street. He could drive but he thought it was a waster of gas and money. He reached the little ramen restaurant at nine, just in time for his shift. He entered and everyone greeted him warmly. He smiled back and headed to the back before grabbing an apron and throwing it on.

"Hey, Naruto!"

Naruto's ear perked and he turned around to the direction of the noise. "Oh hey, Chouji!"

Chouji and Naruto became good friends after Naruto joined the family restaurant. His father owned the store. "Would you mind waiting tables until Ino comes?"

Naruto frowned. "But I always cook!"

"I know, but Ino called in sick and said that she wouldn't be here until noon."

Naruto pouted. She probably got wasted at the party. "Fine but only until she comes."

Chouji beamed. "Thank you, Naruto! You're the best."

The blonde grinned. "I know."

Chouji returned to the kitchen and Naruto grabbed a notebook and a pen. He immediately went to the first table and took their order. The blonde didn't mind taking orders, he just preferred cooking his ramen. The regular customers smiled when they saw their favorite blonde going from table to table. Naruto was charismatic, charming and kind. Everybody knew him around this neighborhood and everybody loved him. Naruto laughed and gave a younger kid a high five before heading back to place the orders.

Naruto loved working here. It was like a family and it gave a wonderful distraction to him when he was in heat. The hours passed quickly and Naruto only had to wait tables for another fifteen minutes until Ino was due to be back. Naruto was taking an order from an elderly couple before a scent picked up in his nose and his tail instantly stiffened. Naruto could recognize that scent from anywhere.

The blonde' eyes shot to his left and sure enough, there stood Sasuke and another man who looked almost exactly like him only older. Naruto swore under his breath but smiled again when the couple looked at him worriedly. He scribbled down their meals and bolted to the kitchen. He handed the chef the new order and immediately jogged over to where Chouji was standing. He was stir-frying some vegetables.

"I'm done!" Naruto said almost too quickly.

"Oh? Is Ino here?"

"…Not quite."

Chouji sighed. "Then you got to keep going."

Naruto whined. "I was not hired for waiting tables though!"

"I'm already giving you a raise so please?"

The blonde grumbled but was interrupted by a sharp voice from behind him. "Naruto! Get your ass out here, someone is requesting you!"

Shit. Naruto's eyes widened in panic and Chouji smiled reassuringly. Naruto took a deep breath and walked out. He could feel the heavy weight of Sasuke's gaze on him almost instantly. He spotted them at a secluded table and walked over slowly. He kept his eyes down, as the scent grew stronger. He was determined to fight his boner.

"How may I help you?" He asked, his voice robotic and stiff.

Sasuke gave a small smile. "Hello, Naruto."

Naruto swallowed thickly. "Hey, Sasuke."

The man sitting from across him grinned. "You guys know each other, little brother?"

"Yes, he is my classmate."

Naruto nodded to confirm.

"Well, isn't he just lovely?" the older said, his voice velvety and teasing. He leaned in and inhaled. "Why, he smells simply irresistible doesn't he?"

Naruto blushed before stammering. "T-Thank you but my shift is almost over, so what could I get for you two?"

Sasuke ignored Naruto and turned to his brother. "Itachi, don't you dare lay a finger on him."

Itachi raised a thin eyebrow. "Now what makes you think I would do that?"

Sasuke scoffed. "Like you wouldn't."

The older chuckled deeply. "I guess you are right." He turned back to the flushed waiter. "We'll have two bowls of chicken ramen please."

Naruto nodded furiously and jogged back into the kitchen. His breaths were fast and his cheeks were flushed. He shook his head and sighed in relief as Ino walked in, tying her hair up in a bun. At least he didn't have to go back anymore. He threw his notebook and pen at the girl and turned around. He began making Itachi's and Sasuke's orders, he would be lying if he said that he wasn't putting extra efforts into these two meals. He just wanted to impress the too with his skill, that's all.

He rang the bell to signal a finished order and Ino came in almost instantaneously. "What table?"

"Sasuke's."

Ino squealed in delight but then frowned. Naruto knitted his eyebrows together in worry. "Are you alright?"

Ino nodded. "Yeah, but they wanted you to bring out the orders."

Naruto sighed. "You can do it."

She jumped happily as she clapped her hands. "Thanks, Naruto!"

The blonde smiled. "Not a problem."

Ino took the bowls of boiling ramen and Naruto resumed to his cooking. He was chopping green onions when his tail froze. His head almost fell to the cutting board. What did he want now?

"Naruto?"

The blonde slowly turned around. "Sasuke? What are you doing here? It's employees only back here!"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "Oh? It seems like you really don't want to see me."

The blonde eyes widened. "No! It's just…" Naruto couldn't bring himself to say that Sasuke made him incredibly horny and needy.

Sasuke smirked. "Thanks for the ramen, it sucked."

Naruto's shy smile instantly vanished only to be replaced by an angry snarl as his tail thrashed around. "What did you say, teme? I make the best fucking ramen ever don't you dare insult my cooking!"

Sasuke smiled at the change in attitude. Naruto's ramen was actually the best he had ever tasted but he would never tell him that. "You keep telling yourself that, usuratonkachi."

"Bastard!" Naruto growled though it only looked like a pout to Sasuke. "If you have nothing else to say, you can leave."

Sasuke stepped forward while Naruto backed away. "I'll see you tomorrow then, ne Naruto?"

"Y-Yes."

Sasuke cocked the corner of his lip slightly up and pulled away before leaving promptly. Itachi stood right outside of the kitchen. "You know, to make him yours, you shouldn't make him hate you."

"Your hearing always never seizes to amaze me."

The older wriggled his ears. "I'm just saying your attitude towards him will make you pay in the future."

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "I know what I'm doing."

"How?"

Sasuke scowled as he began walking away. "I just do, okay?"

Itachi followed elegantly from behind him. "He seems different. Do not come crying to me when you lose him, little brother."

"I won't."

The next day came back quickly and Naruto found himself at the school's front steps. Groaning, he pushed pass the doors and headed for his classroom. He really wanted to stay home and just wait for his cycle to end but he couldn't afford to miss any more social studies classes, which were his worst subject.

He was still half unconscious when he entered math class. He waved at Tenten and Hinata before taking his seat next to Sasuke. He ignored the brunet. To be honest, he was thoroughly offended when Sasuke said his cooking sucked. It was his dream to run the best ramen shop in the world. The blonde doesn't take critique lightly, especially from people who probably didn't even know the differences between each noodle soup.

"Good morning, Naruto."

"Hey," the blonde said tiredly, keeping his eyes in front of him.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah. I'm really tired."

Sasuke didn't say anything and began writing down notes. He wrinkled his nose at the delicious scent but he could tell it was getting fainter as the days wore on. The smell was still strong by all means but it became less potent and more light. Naruto no longer looked like he wanted to be taken right then and now though his eyes were still a little glazed and his skin a little flushed.

The bell rang after an hour-long lecture and Sasuke got up before heading to his next class, physics. Physics was his favorite science, biology being his least favorite. He arrived in class and took a seat near the back. He didn't know anybody in his class but he didn't care. The brunet didn't like talking anyways.

That's why Sasuke's left eyebrow twitched in annoyance when a group of girls gossiped loudly from behind him. They weren't talking to him directly but the tones in their voices made the brunet almost want to cringe. When he started to actually hear what they were saying, his blood began to boil.

"Hey, you know Naruto?" One girl asked excitedly.

"Oh, you mean the super cute swimming team's captain?!"

"Yeah! Guess what? He will be tutoring me in math!"

"Oh my gosh! No way! Maybe he'll tutor me too?"

"Just go ask him! He's so nice and caring. There's no way he would say no. I'm seeing him tonight actually."

"Really? Where?"

"Just the school's library."

"Oh I am so jealous!"

Sasuke couldn't take it any longer and turned around to shoot the girls a dirty glare. "If you don't mind, would you shut up so I can hear the lesson?"

The girls snapped their mouths closed and frowned with hurt. Sasuke turned back to the front and he could hear the girls mutter _jerk_ and _asshole_ under their breaths. The brunet couldn't care less.

Sasuke decided that he would be stopping by the library tonight.

The final bell rang through the school signaling that the eight hours of annoyance was over. Sasuke slung his backpack over his shoulder and slammed his locker shut before heading to the library. He ran a hand through his dark hair as he made a right. He wasn't sure why he was going to the library. Sasuke just felt like he had to, he didn't want to leave his blondie alone with a girl when Naruto was still in his cycle. Who knew what might happen?

Sasuke pushed the heavy wooden doors open and entered the grand library. He nodded at the receptionist who smiled politely before returning to her book. The brunet took a couple lazy strides until the scent became evident in his nose. He followed it promptly and it led to Naruto sitting by himself, digging through his backpack.

The brunet sauntered over before dropping his bag heavily onto the floor and took the seat beside him. Naruto's eyes shot up in shock before he scowled. "Sasuke? What are you doing here?"

"Just going to do some studying, got a problem with that, dobe?"

"Asshole. I'm waiting for this cute girl to tutor now if you wouldn't mind going and sit somewhere else?"

Sasuke's his gaze hardened. "Thought you like Sakura?"

Naruto pursed his lips. "What? How did you find out?!"

The brunet just shrugged his shoulders as he leaned back into his chair. "Tenten told me."

The blonde sighed. "Of course she did."

"So you're over her?"

Naruto sighed. "Not really, but might as well try my chances with new people you know?"

"So what you are basically saying is that you're just horny."

Naruto eyebrows shot to his forward. "Of course not!" He looked away. "Why am I even talking to you about this. I just met you and you're a shitty prick on top of it."

Before Sasuke could retort, the girl from his math class tapped a finger on his shoulder. "Do you mind?" She asked politely.

Naruto grinned. "Oh hi!" He turned to Sasuke. "Go somewhere else."

"No."

"What?!"

"I was here first."

"What are you? Five years old? Fuck, fine. I'll just move," he stood up and grabbed his unzipped backpack before returning his smile to the girl. "Let's go over to the computers?"

She nodded cutely and followed him sweetly. She turned a head over her shoulder and smiled triumphantly.

Sasuke grinded his teeth together as his tail began to thrash. He didn't mean to act so childishly but he couldn't help it. He brought a hand to his face and began rubbing his temples. Naruto clearly just thought of him as a friend. Not even really, more like an acquaintance much to Sasuke's dismay. It was obvious the blonde wasn't to fond of him.

Sasuke let his head fall back on to the chair and his eyes shut. This was going to be so much harder than he thought it would.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Two**_

* * *

Sasuke cursed as he watched the two from afar. He had an encyclopedia propped up, covering most of his eyes as he did his best to glare holes through the girl. He shifted uncomfortably in his seat as his furry ears twitched in attempt to catch any sounds.

Naruto smiled broadly and laughed heartily as he continued to tutor the girl. She was kind and very beautiful. The blonde was happy that he was able to get to talk to her more outside of school. Her name was Kimi and she had shoulder-length white hair. Soft round ears pocked out of her light locks while a cute matching tail came from under her blouse. Her skin was pale like snow but her lips were red, as if they were raw from the cold. Kimi was a polar bear breed. Polar bears were known for being very peaceful and gentle yet they could be ferocious and competitive at the same time. Naruto kind of liked both sides.

She laughed at Naruto's lame jokes and smiled gently at his humorous antics. She seemed so kind to Naruto, it was almost like she was acting. Naruto just brushed it off though and continued without a problem.

He smiled when she pulled her chair closer to him and smiled innocently up at him. She asked him to help her with an equation and he was glad to do so.

Naruto knew Sasuke was staring. How could he not know? The brunet was so obvious. Naruto could easily see his wolf ears above the book that he was hiding behind. Not to mention Naruto could recognize his scent from literally anywhere.

The blonde didn't understand why Sasuke was staring at him and Kimi so intently but it didn't bother him. Naruto just assumed that maybe Sasuke needed help on his homework too and he was waiting for the blonde. Naruto didn't know. Naruto didn't care.

An hour passed and the tutor session came to an end. She bowed and thanked Naruto profusely before blushing and leaving. Naruto smiled sheepishly to himself before heading over to where Sasuke was still hiding.

"What are you still doing here?" he asked as he took a seat beside the brunet.

"None of your business," Sasuke replied as he leaned back into his chair.

Naruto snorted. "You were watching Kimi and I the entire time. You need my help too or something?"

Sasuke made sure of himself to remember the name. "Oh please, do you even know who I am? Like I would need help from you."

Naruto rolled his eyes. "A conceited asshole, perhaps?"

"No, damn it. I'm an Uchiha."

The blonde brought his eyes lazily to the brunet. "What the fuck is an Uchiha?"

Sasuke straightened his back in his seat almost instantaneously. "That's my last name, you idiot. You really never heard of Uchiha Inc.?"

Naruto yawned. "Nope. I don't care."

Sasuke slumped back in his chair. "Of course you don't, moron."

"You still are a conceited asshole to me though."

"And you're still an idiot who can't cook ramen to me."

Naruto's bored expression wiped off his face and was replaced with frustration. "That was the best ramen you have ever had! Don't you dare deny it!"

"I've had better on the streets."

Naruto stood up abruptly, surprising the brunet. He then grabbed his backpack and left without another word. Sasuke sat by himself in the dark library for several minutes before what had just happened finally caught up to him.

He blinked a couple times as he gathered his stuff together. Why did Naruto act so strongly? It was just an insult. Why does Naruto get so sensitive over the subject of fucking noodles?

Sasuke sighed as he threw his backpack over his shoulder and began heading home. Nothing was going the way Sasuke wanted them to.

The next day when Sasuke arrived for English, he felt almost as if he were itching. Leaving with the thought of Naruto upset with him yesterday had left a bad taste in his mouth. Sasuke watched as Naruto walked past him after he entered the classroom as if he was transparent. "Naruto?"

Again, no answer. The blonde just took a spot in his usual seat and kept his eyes ahead.

For the next hour, the wolf tried his best to grab Naruto's attention as discreetly as he could. He growled in frustration. This was ridiculous and Naruto was over-reacting. He sat in his chair with his arms crossed. The blonde had been acting like this all morning. He wouldn't even spare Sasuke a glance let alone talk to him.

Tenten noticed the blonde's unusual behavior towards the brunet and laughed. "What did you do?"

Sasuke turned to her. "I don't fucking know. He's being so dramatic."

She grabbed her green water bottle and pulled off the cap. "Did you say something yesterday that could have offended him?" Tenten brought the bottle to her lips and began taking long gulps of the water inside.

"I just called his ramen shitty-"

Sasuke was interrupted when Tenten began choking. She coughed for a couple more seconds before wiping her mouth on the back of the hand. Her eyes were wide with shock. "You what?!"

Sasuke frowned. "I was only joking around."

Tenten began laughing. She wiped the tears from your eyes. "You're in deep shit now, Sasuke-"

The brunet raised a confused eyebrow as the girl began to explain. "-Naruto's dream is to be rewarded the Kage, specifically the Hokage, which is the prize only given to the most renowned chefs in the world. Ramen is Naruto's specialty. He practically serves his soul in a bowl. He pours every ounce of effort and skill within him in every order. Cooking is everything to him."

"So?"

Tenten shook her head. "What you don't understand is, is that Naruto has always ridiculed for having such a big dream at such a young age. People thought he was acting like brat therefore always treating him poorly. They all told him that he would better off being a dish boy for a restaurant rather than the head chef. Naruto always says he's fine but it's always obvious when he is hurt. Insulting his dream is worst than a punch to his gut. The idiot would sacrifice anything and do everything in order to make his dream become a reality. His Aunt currently has the title and he wants it next."

Sasuke sighed as he brought his fingers to his temples and began rubbing them in slow circular motions. Everything was turning into a disaster.

Naruto exhaled tiredly as he watched the clock. There was only two minutes left before he would be able to leave and go home. His cycle was nearly over and he always became exhausted right afterwards for several days. He began doodling on his notepad and the bell rang promptly.

Throwing his things into his bag, he slung it over his shoulder and left the classroom. He took slow steps but stopped mid track when it dawned on him that he had swim practice. He groaned and turned around, heading for the gym lockers.

The blonde was the swim captain to their swim team and he was the best. Everyone was surprised at first, considering he was a fox breed but he amazed them when he displayed his skill. He wasn't usually forgetful of the practices but there were always one or two slipups here and there.

He let his feet slide against the floor as he made his way to his gym locker. He dropped his bag and opened his locker before grabbing his swim gear and placing it on the bench behind him. The blonde got changed quickly and slammed his locker. He headed for the showers to moisten his skin and wash any debris before stepping out to the large pool of the school.

The blonde was early surprisingly since he had almost completely forgotten. He was alone and he began humming a soft tune to fill the silence as he walked up the diving tank. Setting his stance, he dived in cleanly. The cool water instantly filled his senses as he began to swim. He let his legs propel him smoothly as he began with a relaxed front crawl. He loved the water. If it wasn't for his dream of becoming Hokage, swimming would be his best next route. Swimming allowed for the boy to shut out all the critique that was thrown at him, escape from his high school life and just let his mind be at peace.

He did a couple laps before hauling himself out of the water. He was slightly panting but it didn't bother him as he pulled his orange goggles off. He shook his head, spraying water droplets all over the place. He didn't like wearing a cap so when he had a chance not to, he wouldn't.

Naruto frowned as he saw not his team staring at him but the asshole from this morning. "What are you doing here?" The blonde asked as he stood up.

Sasuke ran his eyes over Naruto's wet body but kept his expression frozen. "Hinata wanted me to tell you that the swim meet was cancelled."

Hinata was the captain to the female's team. Naruto scowled. "Why was it cancelled?"

"How would I know?"

Naruto rolled his eyes at the brunet's rude tone. He turned to walk away. "Bye."

Sasuke felt himself tense as he watched the blonde walk away. "Why do you are you so angry?"

Naruto stopped before turning around ever so slowly. "I'm not," he replied simply.

The brunet smiled, glad that he caught Naruto's attention. "Oh yeah? Then why do you barely talk to me and when you do, you just insult and pout?"

Naruto let his tail relax and his ears fall. "What did you expect, Sasuke? I just met you and you already are always trying to talk down on me. I don't like to associate with people like you. You were really cool at the party but it pisses me off how selfish and self-absorbed you are. I know that I barely know you but what I've seen so far is quite enough."

Sasuke stood there with his mouth parted but his face still as Naruto jogged away. It was clearer than diamonds that Sasuke managed to get Naruto to despise him in less than a week. He pursed his lips as his legs began to pull him towards who he wanted to see the least but he knew he had no choice.

"Sasuke? What a lovely little surprise," Itachi said as he stepped a side for his younger brother to enter. Itachi lived in his own flat while Sasuke stilled lived in the mansion with his parents.

"I need help," Sasuke said lamely as he instantly headed for the kitchen.

Itachi chuckled deeply. "Yes I am well aware. You only come and see me when you are in trouble."

The younger grabbed an apple and let himself fall on one of the leather couches. "It's about Naruto."

Itachi raised a curious eyebrow as he sat properly in the lounge chair across from Sasuke. He remembered very clearly the blonde hair, orange ears and perky ass. "Is it?"

Sasuke nodded. "He hates me."

Itachi smiled as he shook his head. "I already told you, didn't I?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Yeah, you did and I should have listened to you. Now help me get him back."

Itachi leaned back into his chair while he crossed his legs. "How much does he hate you?"

"He called me a self-absorbed arrogant prick."

"Oh my. Have you done anything about it?"

Sasuke frowned. "Well I wouldn't be here if I have."

Itachi's right eyebrow twitched. "I don't need your sass, Sasuke. You came to me for help. Naruto is right, you are an asshole."

"Yeah, yeah. I already know."

Itachi sighed. "Have you at least apologized?"

Itachi was answered with silence, he let his eyes widened just a little. "You idiot, you haven't said sorry yet? Of course he would be mad at you. Suck up your pride and go say sorry before it's too late."

Sasuke groaned. "I never say sorry though."

"It's time to change."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes. "But you never apologize for anything either."

Itachi smirked. "That's because I never need to."

Sasuke let out an exasperated breath. "Of course."

The older smiled. "Now if you wouldn't mind, I'm having guests over so get out."

Sasuke grumbled but complied. He grabbed his things and headed over to Ichiraku's, the place where Naruto worked.

He reached there in merely ten minutes and was instantly bombarded by Ino. He ignored her rapid-fire question and glared. "Where is Naruto?"

Her face froze with shock before pouting. "Oh come on, Sasuke. Talk to me for a little?"

He growled lowly in his throat as his tail thrashed dangerously. "I said, where is Naruto?"

Ino's ears fell to her hair. "In the kitchen."

Sasuke nodded and immediately stepped around her, heading towards the back. He pushed the double doors opened and scanned the busy kitchen. Many heads turned to him but they all resumed to their cooking, their expressions bored and predicting. He inhaled but he could barely smell the blonde anymore. His eyes finally landed on a patch of blonde in the back. He quickly jogged down the kitchen and in between counters before finally reaching Naruto. Naruto was sautéing a shrimp vegetable dish. He paid Sasuke no mind and didn't notice that he was there until he heard him clear his throat. Naruto's blue eyes reached Sasuke's face but they didn't light up like how Sasuke wanted them to. In fact, they just darkened. Sasuke couldn't help but feel the pang in his heart.

"What do you want?" Naruto said, finally breaking the silence that had crept in between the two.

Sasuke swallowed. He couldn't bring himself to say it.

Naruto rolled his eyes. "If it's nothing, just leave."

The brunet almost winced at the blonde's newfound harshness. "No, I need to tell you…"

Naruto placed his pan aside and turned to the brunet fully. He crossed his arms and waited for Sasuke to finish his sentence.

Sasuke sighed and looked away. "-that I'm sorry for calling your ramen shitty."

The dark stormy blue of Naruto's eyes instantly vanished and was replaced with soft baby blue. His ears perked and he laughed. "Finally."

Sasuke smiled but then frowned. "What do you mean?"

Naruto turned back to his stove. "I wasn't really mad at you but I figured that I needed to push you off the high chair of yours. I was waiting for when you would finally suck up your oversized prize, get over yourself and apologize."

The brunet laughed softly in relief, while Naruto grinned. "Now seriously, get out. I need to work!"

Sasuke smiled and said goodbye before turning around. He felt so much lighter when he walked out of the restaurant. Like a burden has been lifted off his shoulders. He flinched in surprise when his phone began to ring. The brunet fished out his iPhone out of his pocket and pursed his lips when he read the caller's ID.

"Itachi?"

"Brother, how did it go?"

Sasuke smiled. "It worked. He wasn't actually mad at me though."

There was a pause. "You are lucky. You might not be next time so be careful."

"I know."

"That's what you always say," Itachi said before he hung up.

The end of the week came by quickly and things have pretty much gone back to normal. Sasuke didn't manage to get any closer to Naruto because the blonde was always either busy with swim practices, tutoring, work and school. Sasuke almost felt like he, himself had too much time on his hands. On the bright side, he began to get along quite well with everyone else. They quite liked him.

It was Friday and Sasuke had just taken a seat with his friends before beginning his lunch. Naruto took the seat diagonally from him like usual and began talking excitedly about some random topic, this was also very common.

"So what is everyone doing this weekend?" Tenten asked once Naruto finally quieted down and began to eat.

"Nothing, really," Naruto answered and the entire group nodded in agreement.

"Why don't you all come over to my house at Saturday then!" Kiba piped in, his mouth still filled with food.

"Another party?" Tenten asked.

Kiba shook his head. "Just us."

"Sounds good," said Naruto before everyone else also agreed, including Sasuke.

Kiba smiled. "Alright, I'll see you all then."

The table began to empty, all leaving to head to their classes but only Shikamaru and Temari stayed. They were both part of the group but often kept quiet. Shikamaru was lazy but sharp. He was very observant and intelligent even though he putted no effort into almost anything. Temari was his longtime girlfriend. She was feisty but also quite clever. They both were bird breeds. Bird breeds didn't have ears nor did they have tails. They looked basically like normal humans; the only differences was, was their eye colours and hair colours. Shikamaru was a raven breed while Temari was an eagle breed.

Temari broke the silence first. "Sasuke likes Naruto."

Shikamaru yawned. "I know, it's pretty obvious."

Temari smiled. "Yeah, Sasuke is always staring the boy down like he wants to eat him and he won't do anything unless Naruto is involved. I'm surprised no one else has noticed."

Shikamaru nodded as he caught on to what his girlfriend is thinking. "You want to get them together."

Temari shrugged. "I feel bad for Sasuke."

"Naruto might not like Sasuke."

"Well then let's find out, shall we?"

"Why are we doing this?"

"Because we are good friends and Naruto was the one that you and I together. Not to mention that boy needs to get laid."

Shikamaru stretched his arms above his head. "Fine."

Kiba opened the door almost the second Sasuke had knocked it. "Hey, Sasuke!"

"Hello, Kiba."

The boy stepped a side and Sasuke entered his home. He then followed Kiba to the living room and realized he was the last person to arrive. The brunet greeted everyone before taking a seat on one of the couches, beside Gaara. Sasuke just ignored Sakura and Ino as they both tried to grab his attention.

The get together wore on and soon enough everyone had a nice buzz from slight alcohol they had drank, including both Sasuke and Naruto. It was a couple hours later until Shikamaru suggested a game. Naruto jumped up and down excitedly and asked what game. Temari called for Spin the Bottle.

Soon enough they were all sitting in a circle with a beer bottle in the centre. Sasuke could feel his heart rate increase at the idea of finally being able to kiss the blonde.

"Remember, no matter who it lands on you have to kiss them!" Kiba said cheerfully as Temari and Shikamaru watched them from the couches.

Kiba was the first to spin the bottle and it landed on Hinata. She blushed heavily and was certainly not prepared when the boy went for a full-blown make-out session. It took her a couple seconds to adjust but then she too, began to respond at full force.

They had to be pulled apart.

Next it was Tenten's turn. It landed on Neji, Hinata's cousin and Tenten gave him a soft peck before pulling back.

Finally, it was Sasuke's turn. He spun the bottle and watched it twirl round and round until finally it stopped.

Fuck.

Sakura squealed with delight as the bottle landed on her. Ino began to pout and Sasuke almost felt tears come to his eyes. He shook his head and scowled as he shuffled over to the other side to reach the pink-haired girl. The brunet stared at her overly glossy lips, he grimaced but quickly leaned in and kissed her so lightly that it almost felt as if it hadn't happened. Sasuke jumped back and wiped the slimy gloss off his lips before returning to his spot. Sakura was blushing heavily while Ino was trying her best to decapitate her.

When it became Naruto's turn, Sasuke gained hope again. The blonde laughed as Kiba pushed him forward and he spun the bottle quickly. He waited anxiously as his palms began to sweat. He never wanted anything so badly.

Naruto watched as the glass beer bottle went round and round. It stopped and the blonde brought his blue eyes up to where the bottle was pointing. There sat Sasuke with the most arrogant smirk Naruto had ever seen. The blonde frowned.

"Well are you going to chicken out?" Sasuke taunted.

"The hell I am!" Naruto argued as he crawled forward. He had no idea that his movements were very foxlike and that it turned Sasuke on.

Once he finally reached Sasuke, he licked his lips and blushed heavily at the sight of Sasuke's dusty rose lips right in front of him. He leaned in and pressed his lips softly against Sasuke's. Naruto accidentally let out a low purr as his ears lowered from the pleasure.

Satisfied, he began to pull back. Naruto's face was flushed and his breath came in soft pants. He stared back at Sasuke and his blush only darkened. Sasuke looked rather normal but the sudden darkness in his eyes was un-mistakenly pure lust.

In a split second, Sasuke was leaning over him and returned his lips back to Naruto's, where they belonged. The blonde was pushed back onto his palms as Sasuke prodded at his lips with his tongue for entry. Sasuke growled and bit Naruto's bottom lip, making the blonde whimper before slipping his tongue through. He began to taste, savor and devour the blonde that he had been wanting so badly since the beginning.

Naruto's eyes snapped open when he finally realized what was happening. When did he closed his eyes? When did Sasuke get on top of him? When did he let Sasuke's tongue in? He couldn't remember. He placed both hands on the boy's chest and pushed in away. Naruto turned his head to the side. "W-What are you doing?"

Sasuke growled deeply in his throat but was interrupted with an awkward cough from behind him.

"You know, maybe you could save the sex for the bedroom?" Kiba teased.

Naruto yelped and scrambled from under Sasuke and away from him before sitting back to where he was before. He was still red and his breaths were still erratic. Naruto kept his eyes anywhere but Sasuke's. He laughed nervously. "So who's next?"

Sasuke ran a tongue over his lips to catch what there was left of Naruto's taste. This was his first time kissing the blonde and he was going to make sure it wasn't going to be the last. Sasuke smirked, it was such a bonus that Naruto was a fox-type. Having the blonde purr and whimper from beneath him was the hottest thing he had ever seen. He wanted to see more.

* * *

**Important note that will apply to the rest of the chapters: I changed both of their personalities slightly to fit that of the usual american teenager so that explains the slight overdramatic reactions and obliviousness. Only except, that it takes extremely long for them to get together as Sasuke does his best at winning Naruto's heart and Naruto struggles with the meanings of his feelings. **

**Anyways, I hope you enjoyed that! I've received a great response and I'm really hoping that the next chapters will do you all justice. Please review, it's much appreciated since it motivates me to write and gives me areas of growths and strengths. **

**That's all xo**


	3. Chapter 3

**Guess who's finally back after what... four months? So I'm back to continue and finish this story. I hope you all missed me cause I definitely missed doing all this. I went on hiatus but I continued writing.**

**This chapter is technically a re-uploaded chapter but I changed a couple things that would definitely effect the storyline in the future. I wrote this actually a long time ago, I updated it recently.**

* * *

**_Three_**

* * *

Sasuke was getting a drink of water from the fountain on the next Monday morning when Naruto came bouncing towards him. He acted very well normal after the kiss, as if it never happened. Then again, they both got pretty wasted; it was possible that Naruto didn't remember at all. It made Sasuke anxious. The brunet could never forget something like that no matter what could have happened.

"Sasuke! Guess what?!"

The brunet wiped the water off is chin with the back of hand. "You cured your stupidity?"

Naruto frowned and punched Sasuke. "No, you jerk. Volleyball tryouts are today!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Aren't you the student representative of athletic program? You basically get a guaranteed spot even if you sucked."

The blonde bit his bottom lip. "That's not true. Even if it was, I wouldn't need it because I'm good enough to make it anyways."

"Sure."

Naruto pouted. "Man, it sucks talking to you. Everyone else is trying out so I'm going to go talk them. I'll see you later."

Sasuke raised an irritated eyebrow. He was a little offended. "Who?"

"Basically everybody that we hang out with. Kiba, Shikamaru, Gaara, Neji and Lee."

"Whatever, bye."

Naruto frowned but turned around and left. Sasuke walked lazily to class before taking a seat. He cringed when he heard familiar voices from behind him. It was that polar bear breed named Kimi and her band of annoying bitches, Sasuke would classify.

"Are you going to go watch the volleyball tryouts today?"

"Of course! Naruto is trying out, isn't he? I'm pretty sure Kiba and Gaara are trying out too? They're super cute too."

"Oh my gosh, I know right? I'm pretty sure every girl in the school is going to go watch them."

"Probably all the guys too."

Sasuke pursed his lips. That meant everybody in the school would be watching his blonde get sweaty and flushed. He sighed. Today was going to be a long day.

"Sasuke? What are you doing here?" Naruto asked as he pulled his shirt over his shoulders and head.

The brunet quickly ran a tongue over his bottom lip as he started to get change himself. He smirked when he noticed the blonde's eyes scan his abdomen. They were both in the boys' locker room, getting ready for the tryouts. "What do you think? Trying out of course."

Naruto frowned. "I thought you said you weren't this morning."

"I technically never said anything like that."

Naruto paused but then nodded. "Okay, well good luck!"

Sasuke smirked. "Not like I'll need it."

"Man, you are so cocky," Naruto muttered as he turned around to leave the locker room and enter the gym. Sasuke hurriedly finished changing as well and jogged after the blonde.

The nets were already set up and a cart full of volleyballs was put aside for the trainees to warm up. Naruto grabbed a volleyball and ran over to where all their friends were standing. Sasuke followed lazily as he began to drink in his surroundings. There was a good amount of boys trying out but Sasuke was sure that he would make the team. The bleachers were beginning to fill with students all excited to watch the tryouts. Sasuke scowled.

"Are there always this many people watching?" Sasuke asked as began to stretch his arms right next to Gaara.

"Not for the other teams. Volleyball tryouts are always really busy though because all the school's crushes try out. Same goes for the girls' team," Gaara brought his green eyes to the bleachers. "Though it seems it's extra busy this year because you are here."

Sasuke smirked as he rolled his shoulders. "Cool."

"Alright everybody, let's start." A voice echoed from behind the two. They both turned around and Sasuke widened his eyes. Who knew Mr. Hatake was going to be their coach.

By the end of the first tryout, everybody was worn out completely. Naruto had his hands on his knees and his breaths came in heavy pants while Sasuke was leaning against the wall as beads of sweat rolled down the side of his face. Kakashi was brutal (he insisted that they call him by his first name), he was the type of coach to drill basics until they were ready to drop. He made them run laps, do fitness, practice spiking and practice diving. Sasuke had been on a couple sport teams before at his old school but never had he seen such a vigorous and unique try out.

He brought his eyes over to Naruto. The blonde wasn't kidding when he said he was good. He never paused to rest and he never missed the ball. He would always dive for spikes from the opposing team and smash the ball down on the other side whenever he would have the chance. But Sasuke wasn't lying either.

Naruto growled when his eyes met Sasuke's. The tryout turned into a competition between the two. They fought their best to outdo each other the entire time. Sasuke loved the rivalry. It made him motivated and set his insides on fire. He loved being pushed the extra mile only to prove himself as alpha male. Sasuke couldn't help it, he was a wolf breed after all.

Naruto wanted the wiped that smug smile of Sasuke's onto the floor. It pissed him off how Sasuke always acted as if he was some kind of big shot. Naruto would be lying if he said that he didn't love the competition either. The blonde just wanted to knock Sasuke down a couple notches, show him how it's really done.

The blonde straightened his back as Mr. Hatake began to speak. "Well done. The first cut will be posted right outside my room in the morning. Only half of you will be left."

Sasuke rolled his eyes as Kakashi smirked at the horror of several students' faces. He was definitely a sadist but aren't all wolves are?

* * *

A grin began to spread across Naruto's cheeks once he saw his own name on the list, signaling that he had made the first cut. His smile only continued to widened as his eyes began to further scan the list. All his friends have made it, including Sasuke. Naruto was pretty sure that Sasuke was going to make the team. When the brunet played, there was some kind of elegant aura that radiated off of him but at the same time you could easily spot the raw, wild drive in his eyes. Sasuke was exceptional at volleyball and Naruto wanted to be better.

A bunch of people approached him as he walked to first period, all congratulating him. He grinned cheekily in return and thanked them before moving on. Sasuke was already seated when Naruto reached their classroom.

"Looks like we both made it, eh?" Naruto asked lightly as he dropped his binders onto his desk and took a seat.

"Hn," Sasuke said tiredly as he leaned back into his chair. He winced at the aching pain in his shoulders.

Naruto laughed. "Are you sore?"

"Of course not," the brunet muttered under his breath as he brought a hand up to massage his one of his shoulders.

Naruto rolled his eyes but smiled. He got up and went behind the brunet before placing a hand on each shoulder. The blonde began to massage the knots with his fingers and his palms, kneading the skin and loosening up the tension. "You need to stretch properly before training and a good massage right afterwards."

Sasuke just hummed lowly as he let his eyelids fall and himself relax.

"You know the next tryout is today right?"

The brunet shot straight up. "What?"

Naruto smirked. "Yup. Kakashi always insists that you can really see what someone is made of after pushing them past their breaking point."

"Fuck," Sasuke groaned as he fell back into his seat. He closed his eyes but opened them again after a pause. "Well?"

Naruto frowned. "Well, what?"

"You said I needed a good massage, right?"

"God, you're such a dick."

"Oh come on."

"Fine."

* * *

Sasuke was dragging his feet as he walked to the change rooms. He did well again but it was taking a toll on his body. Naruto was in no different condition. He grabbed his towel, shampoo and body was before heading for the showers. He turned the knob and waited for the water get warm. Sasuke was washing the suds of his shampoo off his body when Naruto got into the stall that was a couple meters away from him. The blonde didn't seem to notice Sasuke was there and began humming a soft tune. Soon enough he broke out until a full song. His eyes were closed as he sang his heart out. He had a wonderful voice. It was youthful and bright; it represented him quite well. Sasuke smirked as he continued to watch the blonde break into a small dance. The brunet recognized the song. It was Give a Little More by Maroon 5. When the chorus came around again, Sasuke joined in. His voice was low and melodic and they harmonized each other quite well.

Naruto opened his eyelids and brought them over to Sasuke. His expression was surprise and contentment rather than embarrassment. "You listen to Maroon 5?"

"Sometimes."

Naruto grinned. "Cool. What else do you listen to?"

"Arctic Monkeys, Bastille, the Script and other stuff."

"Holy shit! You've got great taste, you know?"

Sasuke smirked. "Of course I do."

Naruto rolled his eyes and secluded himself in his own little world once again. His eyes snapped open and a blush found its way on his cheek when Sasuke walked pass him and gave a quick slap to one of Naruto's ass cheeks. He laughed and walked away. Naruto just shook his head and continued with his scrubbing.

* * *

It was the final tryout and only twelve boys would make it. There were still twenty guys left and they were all above extraordinary. All of Naruto's friends made it, including himself and Sasuke. The brunet went into ready position as he waited for the opposing team to serve. Beads of sweat dripped down his face as his weariness began to grow.

It was Gaara's turn to serve on the other and he did so neatly and professionally. His arm swung in a uniform motion, smacking it over the net; it was a perfect overhand serve. Sasuke was in a perfect position to spike but he needed Shikamaru, who was beside him, to set the volleyball nice and high. He waited for his chance and it came rather quickly. He sprung himself in the air and drove the volleyball down onto the other side. The satisfying sting his hand made him smile as the other team failed to return the ball. He brought his eyes behind him and smirked.

Naruto frowned at Sasuke's obvious display of dominance but chose to ignore it and focus on the game. The competition wore on between the two, neither allowing themselves to back down.

By the end of the tryout, Naruto was dead tired but a smile stretched across his face. He worked so hard and he knew he would make the team. The blonde wouldn't have put in so much effort if he wasn't completely and utterly determined to prove himself. He walked to the locker room, his steps light and happy as his tail swished from side to side.

The next day, the final results were posted. Basically everyone they hung out with made the team. A bunch of random students were crowded around the small list, all dying to see who made it. Sasuke saw his and Naruto's name and walked away. He headed to class with a small smile on his lips.

Naruto was already seated which was rare. Sasuke usually always got to class before the other boy. When Naruto spotted Sasuke, his face broke out into a grin. "Sasuke! Did you see the list?"

Sasuke nodded. "Yeah. Looks like we both made it."

The blonde managed to smile even wider. "Sure did! Looks like we're a team now."

"I guess we are, though I'll always be better than you."

Naruto scoffed. "In you dreams, teme."

Sasuke smiled. He really enjoyed being with Naruto. The blonde managed to relax him in some kind of way. Sasuke wasn't really sure how but Naruto pulled it off so Sasuke wasn't going to question it.

A comfortable silence settled in between them but Naruto broke it anyways. "Do you have a job, Sasuke?"

"Nope."

"Why not?"

Sasuke shifted in his seat and adjusted himself into a more comfortable position. "I don't need the money, I guess."

Naruto hummed. "Neither do I but I really do like meeting and talking to new people." Naruto turned to face Sasuke and smirked. "You should really get a job, maybe you'll get more friends and stop being such an anti-social prick."

Sasuke growled. "I have tons of friends and I am not anti-social."

Naruto laughed sarcastically. "Oh really? Who? Either than all the people we hang out with."

Sasuke opened his mouth to answered and closed it slowly. He slumped into his seat and crossed his arms. "Whatever."

Naruto laughed once again but genuinely this time. "I think it would be a good idea."

"Hn."

* * *

"Sasuke, you should get a job. You need more friends"

Sasuke groaned and rubbed his temples. "You're the second one telling me this today."

Itachi raised an eyebrow. "Who?"

"Naruto."

The older pulled his lips into a knowing smile. "And are you going to?"

"Will you stop bothering me if I do?"

"I suppose."

"Fine," Sasuke finished as he sat up from the couch and headed for the door. He didn't say goodbye but that was rather normal since he knew that he would see Itachi again soon. He grabbed his long board before heading out and closing the door behind him. Once he was out of the pristine suite building, he dropped his board onto the concrete, plugged in his earphones and began gliding down the streets. He knew that he needed a resume but not having one would give a good excuse why he couldn't go job searching.

He passed a couple shops with a bored expression on his face. He knew a vintage record shop somewhere around here; he shopped there often. He took a left and the small shop was at the end of the street. He jumped off his board and picked it up before heading into the store. Sasuke nodded at the cashier. The workers there knew him well. He stopped by at least once a week. He began to browse through a collection when someone came beside him.

He brought his eyes lazily over and pulled out his earphones. It was Sai, the cashier from earlier. He was also the owner to the shop. Sai had pale skin with thin dark hair that matched his orbs. He wore a pair of distressed jeans, a plain t-shirt and a blazer rolled up to his elbows. "Yes?" he said with his eyes still down as he sorted through a pile of records

When the storeowner's dark eyes raised, he smiled. "We're hiring."

Sasuke frowned. "What?"

Sai sighed and smiled again. "Your brother called me saying that you would stop by and that you were looking for a job."

Sasuke pursed his lips and grinded his teeth together. "He knows too much about me and he's too good at thinking ahead."

"He's your brother."

"Your point is?"

Sai rolled his eyes. "Do you want the job or not?"

"I don't have a resume."

"Itachi made one for you and submitted it to me last week."

"Last week?"

"Yeah."

So Itachi had been thinking about this for a while. Sasuke inwardly groaned. "I'll take it."

Sai smiled. "Good. I'll send you an email with your schedule and details."

"You don't have my email."

"It was on your resume."

"Of fucking course it was."

* * *

The next day Sasuke's schedule was jammed packed. His morning started like any other morning. He woke up at six, worked out in his own gym for about half an hour before taking a shower and eating breakfast. It currently the last period of the day but he had his first volleyball practice as a team right afterwards. Once that was over, he was due for his first shift at the record shop.

Sasuke sat up from his chair when the final bell of the day rang. He pushed in his chair and headed for the locker room. His steps were quick, he didn't want to be late. Sasuke was the first to be in the gym. He adjusted his new practice jersey that had the words BEASTS etched out in bold letters across his chest and his last name plus the number 23 on his back.

The school's mascot was a ferocious feline-type of animal with silver eyes. It was sleek but packed with power. No one knew exactly what breed it was but because of its black fur and silver markings, all the sport uniforms had similar color schemes.

Sasuke began to stretch before doing a couple laps around the gym to get the blood flowing through his veins and let the adrenaline of anticipation to kick in. By the time Sasuke was starting to feel a little hot under his jersey, everyone who had made the team was present and was beginning their warm ups, except for two. Sasuke's dark orbs scanned the gymnasium but Naruto was no where to be seen. He brought them up to the large digital clock that was behind a cage. The blonde was late and so was their coach. Sasuke pursed his lips together irritably. Though he was usually rather laid-back (or at least he thought he was), tardiness always managed to annoy him.

Fifteen minutes in and both were still missing. Sasuke knitted his eyebrows together as his frustration began to grow. He did not have time for this. Neji noticed his annoyance and spoke up. "Kakashi is always at least twenty minutes late and Naruto's usually on time but he probably was interrupted by something important. Don't worry. They'll be here soon."

Sasuke nodded and as if on cue, the large double doors to the gym swung open and both Kakashi and Naruto entered. Kakashi looked bored while Naruto looked like he was ready to explode with excitement. The coach yawned and Naruto bounced over to where Gaara, Neji, Lee and Kiba were standing. Sasuke stepped over to meet him.

"Are you guys ready?" Naruto asked happily as his ears perked.

"Of course. We've been here for twenty minutes. Where the fuck have you been?" Kiba asked teasingly as he threw one of the volleyballs at Naruto's shoulder.

The blonde turned to catch it before bringing a hand up and rubbing the back of his neck. "Kimi needed some help with the math homework so I figured I'd help her out."

Sasuke cringed while Kiba whistled. "Dang. That polar bear chick? She's a babe, dude."

Naruto laughed sheepishly before Kakashi yelled over them and gave them instructions. Once they all grabbed a volleyball each and began their drills, Gaara approached Naruto. Sasuke was behind them both with Kiba.

"So do you like her?" He asked plainly.

Naruto blushed. "I don't know? She's really cute but I'm still on the fence about it, you know? She invited me out for dinner actually. I still need to give her an answer."

Gaara nodded and threw a glance over his shoulder. Sasuke frowned. It seemed like everyone had noticed the brunet's interests other than the interest itself.

"Are you going to say yes?" Gaara questioned again.

"Umm…Do you think I have a chance?"

Kiba snorted and Naruto turned to face him. "Are you kidding? That girl is basically laying herself out for you. Go for it!"

Sasuke's left eye twitch. So maybe not _everyone_ had figured out. Naruto beamed before lowering his eyes. It was obvious that his mind was racing about how to answer the girl. The brunet licked his lips. There was no way that date was going to happen, not if Sasuke could help it.

"I doubt she's actually in to you. She probably just wants an easy fuck," Sasuke spoke slowly as he tilted his head slightly to a side. His eyes glinted with challenge.

Naruto's expression twisted in hurt before washing over with anger. "What the fuck? You're just jealous because you can't get a hot date."

Sasuke smirked. "Jealous? Oh please, don't be ridiculous. I could get an even hotter date without even trying."

Naruto crossed his arms and faced Sasuke completely. "Fine. Let's make a bet then?"

The brunet straightened his posture. Naruto seemed to have taking a liking to bets. That was not a problem. "Alright."

"If you can't get a real date by this weekend and you can't both have dinner with Kimi and I or it becomes a complete and utter failure, then you've got to admit that you were just jealous that you can't get girls like I can."

Sasuke almost started laughing. This was too easy. He was already technically jealous, the only difference was that he was jealous not of Naruto. "Alright and If I do get a perfect date and the dinner goes by wonderfully, you have to give me a kiss."

Naruto's face instantly burned with embarrassment. His tail fell to the floor as his fists clenched at his sides. "W-What?!"

Sasuke smirked in amusement. "You would hate that wouldn't you? I enjoy torturing you. But then again, if you want to take it back…"

"No!" Naruto interrupted. "I'll do it but only if I lose, which I won't!"

"Then I'll see you this weekend."

"You're one hell of a sadistic motherfucker."

"I know."

It wouldn't have taken a full ten minutes for Sasuke to find a date if he wasn't looking for this specific person. The bet has already circulated around the school and girls from all over the school were hoping and anticipating for Sasuke to ask them to go with him on the double date. It didn't take long for Sasuke to spot who he was looking for, she had bright pink hair after all.

Sakura was fixing her hair in the little mirror of her locker before applying a thin lip-plumping gloss over her lips. Sasuke had to admit that she was pretty but he just felt nothing for her. He strode up to her locker casually with his hands in his pockets and only one ear bud in.

She noticed the brunet almost immediately. Her eyes widened as Sasuke approached her and she hurriedly checked if her hair was straight and her skirt was wrinkle-free. She brought her eyes back up and smiled warmly. "Hey Sasuke!"

"Hello Sakura," said Sasuke. His voice was smooth and low. He licked his lips. "Would you mind doing me favor?"

Sakura shook her head furiously. "Of course!"

"Could you go on a double date with me?"

The girl almost fainted. "Oh my gosh, yes!"

Sasuke let a small smile slip. "Thank you." He then frowned. "But you know that I'm not interested though, right?"

Sakura's bright smile fell. "What? Then why would you ask me…?"

Sasuke sighed. "I'm trying to make Naruto jealous."

The girl crossed her arms and formed her lips into a pout. "You want to use me for a stupid competition between two ego-driven boys?"

"No," Sasuke casted his glance to his left before bringing them back to the other. "I want Naruto to become mine," he said bluntly.

Sakura's eyes widened to two large saucers as she stammered, "You're g-ga-?"

"Gay? Heavens no. Only for Naruto."

Sakura pursed her lips together as her mind began to piece everything together. "I see. But you do know Naruto likes me though right?"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at her change in attitude. The cute high school girl façade was gone and a quick-witted lady began to peak through her personality. Sasuke preferred this much better. "Unfortunately. So will you help me?"

"If you promise that you'll take good care of the idiot once he's yours," Sakura said as she crossed her arms. Naruto and her have been friends for years and she really did want the blonde to be happy. She wanted to be able to return the feelings that Naruto had for her but it was impossible for her. She only saw Naruto as a friend, nothing more.

"Promise."

* * *

**Please tell me if you want to see this go more dramatic/angsty or you would like to just keep this story light. Review and I just might update faster ahah. Love you all xo.**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Four**_

* * *

Sasuke chewed on his lip subconsciously as he ran a hand threw his styled hair and took his signature cologne before spraying the light mist on his chest and the back of his neck. His ears twitched nervously as he gave a final glance in the mirror. The week flew by and now the wolf found himself just hours away before the date. He sighed irritably as he left his bedroom's bathroom and made way to the kitchen. The feeling of anxiety was something very foreign to him and Sasuke decided that he hated it. He hated his clammy hands that were ice cold, he hated how his knees felt unstable and his limbs seemed to be jittery. Sasuke quickly downed a glass of water before grabbing his keys that rested on his counter. He checked his watch and decided that it wouldn't matter if he was a couple minutes early on picking his date up.

The Uchiha showed up at Sakura's mansion with his hands in his slacks fifteen minutes later. She opened the door on the third knock. Sasuke quickly ran his eyes over her body. She was gorgeous. Her pink hair was straightened thoroughly so that it ran smoothly on her small frame. A black dress that was neither too prude nor too sexual accentuated her curves nicely but also flared out every so slightly from the hips down. Two thin straps lead to a small v-cut shape and eventually ended with the thin material resting mid-thigh on her milky legs. Sakura was basically mouthwatering. Too bad Sasuke only liked dick, only Naruto's dick to be precise.

"You look great," Sasuke commented dryly.

Sakura scoffed. "Of course I do. I went full out so I could get your little blondie as jealous as possible."

Sasuke nodded. "Thank you again."

"You're welcome," she replied as she slipped on his black pumps and stepped outside onto her front step before shutting the door behind her. Sasuke lead her slowly to his black car. They had time to kill anyways.

"You have an amazing car," Sakura commented once Sasuke opened the door to the Passenger's seat, allowing for the young woman to slip in. Sasuke was owner to an all-matt black Bugatti Veyron, one of the most expensive and fastest cars in the world. It was sleek, deadly and beautifully elegant. Everything Uchihas were known famously for. Perfectly suited for a wolf.

Sasuke closed the door and went to the other side before also entering. "I suppose. I don't use it very often though."

Sakura hummed thoughtfully. She eyed the other in the corner of her eye and couldn't help but slip a soft laugh. Sasuke frowned but kept his eyes focused on the road ahead of them. "Something funny?"

"Of course not," Sakura replied safely. "It's just quite interesting seeing an Uchiha so nervous."

Sasuke growled as his grip tightened on the steering wheel. "I am not nervous."

Sakura decided it was best to agree though she was not the least bit convinced. "If that is what you insist."

The rest of the trip was dead silent. Sakura found herself worrying about all the possibilities that could go wrong while Sasuke was doing his best on keeping his heart at a steady beat. They arrived at the Italian restaurant a half hour later. They were ten minutes early but it was always better to be early than rate, right?

Being the gentlemen Sasuke was, he kindly got out first before opening Sakura's door. The girl thanked him and quickly stuck her arm in the crook of his elbow. Sasuke raised an eyebrow but knew that if he was going to convince Naruto, he was going to have go full out on his acting ability and a slipup was completely out of the question.

They entered the restaurant and got themselves a table. Sakura slipped into the booth next to Sasuke, reserving the other side completely for the other couple that were to be there in just a couple minutes.

A waitress was quick to approach them and ask them for beverages. Sakura opted for unsweetened ice tea while Sasuke just asked for a glass of water.

Sasuke's eyes glinted once his eyes caught on blonde hair, tanned skin and azure eyes. He sighed bitterly at the sight of the polar bear mutt who was currently attached to his love. The Uchiha waved a hand and Kimi was the first to spot them. They hurried over and Sasuke smirked when he saw Naruto's jaw drop.

"Sakura-chan?" Naruto squeaked once they were all close enough to hear.

Sakura smiled effortlessly. Sasuke was impressed. "Hello, Naruto."

"This is your date?" Naruto spat suddenly before crossing his arms. Kimi frowned worriedly. There was obviously something going on that she didn't know about.

Sasuke's eyes just flashed teasingly. "And what if she is?"

Naruto bit back his tongue as he let Kimi pull him into his seat. He took a deep breath before grinning. The blonde refused to be in a shitty mood just because of the asshole named Sasuke.

Kimi relaxed when Naruto smiled again. She turned to the other couple. "Pleasure to meet you. I'm Kimi."

Sakura smiled sweetly as she shook her hand. "Haruno Sakura. The pleasure is all mine."

Sasuke wanted to scoff. There was no fucking way was he going to get on good terms with the girl. "We've already met," he bit out coldly.

Kimi swallowed but clenched her jawline. The Uchiha pissed her off. She had no idea what she did but somehow she had already managed to make the wolf want to rip her internal organs out.

Sasuke then turned to Naruto and instantly, his eyes softened. "Naruto," he drawled slowly, his dusty rose lips curling slight at the ends.

Kimi widened her eyes. What the fuck was Sasuke's game?

Naruto looked uneasy underneath his gaze. "Hey," he replied lamely before clearing his throat. "So have you two ordered yet?"

Sakura shook his head. "We just arrived actually."

Naruto grinned as he grabbed the menus at the end of the table and passed them out. "Alright!"

"Sasuke-kun?" Sakura called, her voice dripping with honey.

"Yes?" Sasuke replied as kindly as he could. He hated when she called his name like that.

"You can order for me, right? You already know what I like," she stated confidently. Her green eyes bore into Sasuke's and a small nod of her head encourage Sasuke to keep up the charade.

"Of course," Sasuke answered smoothly.

Naruto raised a blonde eyebrow. "So this isn't your guys' first date?"

Sakura shook her head. "This is our fourth actually."

The blonde squinted. "Oh really?" he asked skeptically.

Sasuke nodded. "Why would I lie, you idiot?"

Naruto instantly responded to the insult. His lips pulled into a small frown and his eyebrows knitted together. "What did you say, teme?"

Sasuke opened his mouth to retort but their waitress cut him off as she placed their drink's down. She asked if they were ready and everyone nodded in agreement.

"I'll have the Bolognese spaghetti and she will have the Mediterranean pasta," Sasuke said first.

The waitress nodded as she made the small notes on her pad.

"I'll just have the seafood fettuccine, please," Naruto asked kindly.

"And I'll have the creamy broccoli penne," Kimi added.

The waitress nodded and took their menus before zipping off. Sakura leaned into Sasuke ear and whispered lowly. "Watch your temper. The polar bear girl has an eye on you."

Sasuke stiffened. "What do you mean?"

"She noticed your change in behavior towards her and Naruto. If you want this to work, you have to act nice."

Sasuke almost wanted to laugh. Uchihas? Nice? Never.

"Suck up your pride, dammit," Sakura added before pulling back and smiling falsely at him as if they were just discussing about something quite private evolving around their relationship.

Sasuke smirked once he saw Naruto's expression. Was it a look of hurt? Jealousy? Anger? Sasuke wasn't sure but what mattered was that it was something, something negative. To be one hundred percent honest, Sasuke was surprised that Naruto hadn't thrown a fit once he had figured out that Sasuke's date was his years long old crush that never once gave him a chance. At least that was the reaction Sasuke was hoping for.

As they waited for their food, they all engaged in small talk though only Naruto, Kimi and Sakura held the conversation. Sasuke stayed quiet and listened. His eyes flickered from Naruto and Kimi every now and then. He noticed when Naruto put his hand on the table and Kimi moved hers next to his so that they were touching ever so lightly. The wolf noticed when every time Naruto would make a joke, the first person he would turn to would be to Kimi, to see her reaction. She would giggle along of course. Sasuke could tell that it was fake half the time but figured Naruto would be too dense to notice.

He also learned a couple things about Kimi. The young girl wanted to become a bioengineer and Naruto was instantly awed. He complimented her a thousand times over, leaving a bitter taste in Sasuke's throat. He did his best to ignore it.

The food came quickly and no one wasted no time in indulging in the delicious Italian cuisine. Sasuke felt a tap on his shoulder and turned. Sakura was holding a fork up to his lips with her pasta wrapped around neatly the cutlery. He let her slip the noodles past his lips and he smiled. "Delicious."

Sakura blushed. Sasuke wasn't sure if it was real but he didn't really care. The wolf saw Naruto's hold clench around his fork and knife. Kimi rubbed soothingly on Naruto's inner wrist. She knew about Naruto's former crush. The whole fucking world knew and she could only imagine that the blonde couldn't help but feel hurt seeing the pink-haired teenager with someone else. That person being his rival.

Sakura smiled as she turned back to the other couple. She sighed quietly as she watched the way Naruto would bubble with laughter every time Kimi would say anything or how every time their hands would accidently bump they would both blush and let out a string of soft, nervous laughter. They would be a wonderful couple. She couldn't see why Sasuke wanted the blonde so bad.

"Maybe we should all go bowling after?" Sakura suggested simply after finishing her meal.

Naruto nodded his head vigorously in agreement. "Sounds like a great idea!"

Kimi smiled. "Oh? I've never been before."

The blonde turned to her before flashing his signature million-watt smile that Sasuke craved so much. "Well then we definitely have to go now. I'll teach you how."

Sakura looked over at her date. "What do you say, Sasuke-kun?"

The brunet tilted his head. "Alright, I suppose."

"Then it's settled," Sakura waved her hand at the waitress. "The bill, please?"

Naruto pulled out his wallet. A frog shaped coin purse to be exact. Sasuke couldn't help but let out an obnoxious snicker. "Are you fucking serious?"

Naruto frowned angrily and opened his mouth to retort but Kimi interrupted him. "I think it's adorable."

The blonde instantly melted. "Really? You think?"

Kimi smiled before nodding and Naruto returned to pulling out his card. Sasuke couldn't believe that someone else could affect Naruto's feelings as quickly as he could. He knew that he was being ridiculous and selfish but he couldn't help it. Sasuke treasured the fact that he could change the blonde's mood so easily even though they have only known each other for not so long ago.

Sakura placed a concerned hand on her shoulder before shaking her head slowly. He took a deep breath before slipping a hand into his pocket and grabbing his platinum credit card. He gave it to the waitress. "Just put everything on this."

Naruto rebutted. "No! I wanted to pay for everything."

Sasuke snorted before drawing out sarcastically, "Looks like you were too slow. Don't you work at the shitty ramen place anyways? Like you have the cash."

Naruto's orange ears immediately lowered as hurt darkened his usually bright eyes. He looked away as his teeth dug into the insides of his cheek. "You don't need to be such an asshole, teme," he said softly.

Sakura slapped her forehead. Was Sasuke always such a dick? Now it was up to her to fix another slip up of the oh-so-famous Uchiha. "Naruto, I know this bowling place that sells some great ramen. Why don't we go there?"

Naruto smiled gratefully at the pink-haired student and nodded before grabbing Kimi's hand. "Text me the address. We'll meet you there," he then turned to Sasuke. "Thanks for paying," he added plainly.

Kimi bowed as she shuffled out of the booth. "Thank you! We'll see you guys soon."

Naruto ran a hand through his scruffy blonde hair before pulling Kimi out of the large Italian restaurant. When the kind couple was nowhere to be seen, Sakura immediately punched Sasuke in the shoulder.

Sasuke winced. "What the fuck was that for?"

Sakura frowned. "Just because you are probably the hottest guy I've ever met, doesn't mean I don't notice you being an idiot sometimes. Why the heck did you say that to Naruto? Don't you think that was a bit too harsh?"

The brunet sighed bitterly. "I guess I become more of a dick when I'm pissed off."

Sakura rolled her eyes as she grabbed her bag. "Well that's a given. Let's go and remember that you are trying to make Naruto jealous, not making him fucking hate you."

The brunet would have been amused hearing such a proud young lady swear but he was still too agitated at the moment. The waitress returned and the two made way for the exit. Sasuke was starting to get pressed for time and his growing temper wasn't helping.

* * *

Sasuke and Sakura arrived ten minutes later than Naruto and Kimi. The blonde had already gotten them an alley and was currently helping Kimi with her technique. Sasuke's breath hitched as he watched Naruto's arms around the girl's thin frame. Sakura tugged on his sleeves for a reminder and they both went for their bowling shoes before joining the other couple.

"Oh, hello Sakura!" Kimi greeted kindly when she spotted them once her turn was over. "Hello Sasuke," she added stiffly.

Sasuke could almost smirk. Who did she think she was? "Kimi," he replied.

Naruto turned around with the orange bowling ball still in his hand. He smiled. "Sorry, we started the game without you guys. We can start over."

Sakura nodded. "If you wouldn't mind of course."

Naruto shook his head and put the bowling ball back before jabbing at the small touch screen, signaling a new round.

"Who wants to go first?" Naruto asked as he entered all their names.

"Why won't Kimi-_chan_ go? It's her first time anyways right?" Sasuke suggested as he crossed his legs. His tail flicked mischievously out from under him as he felt the girl's eyes bore into him

Sakura raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything as she nodded at Kimi to go ahead. Naruto grinned. "Yeah! You'll do great."

The moment Kimi stood up, Sasuke took her place next to Naruto. The blonde frowned. "Something ya need, teme?"

Sasuke smirked. He felt calmer now. "This date is going pretty well, isn't it?"

Naruto crossed his arms and stubbornly pursed his lips. "What's your point?"

A low chuckle rumbled in Sasuke's chest. "Ah? You don't remember, dobe? Our little bet?"

The blonde's eyes widened as the brunet continued to talk. "Well if I don't recall, you said that if I managed to get a hot date and our double date goes good, you would give me a little present, right?"

A blush coloured the tips of Naruto's ears and Sasuke couldn't help but let out the smug smile tug at his lips. The blonde looked away. "Whatever," he mumbled.

Kimi finished her turn and immediately froze when she turned around. Naruto was blushing and Sasuke was in her seat. The brunet's body was so close to Naruto's, she was sure that the blonde could feel the heat of his body seep through his own shirt. A cocky grin and teasing eyes that only ever seemed to appear when the fox breed was around was at full force.

Though Kimi often asked Naruto for help with her mathematics, she didn't actually need it at all. She was actually one of the top students of her grade but she faked confusion only to get Naruto to spend time with her outside of school. You'd have to be dumber than a rock to not be able to figure Sasuke's intentions. If Naruto was the one Sasuke wanted then why the hell was Sakura here? A scam?

"Sasuke-kun, why don't you all get us drinks?" Sakura suggested, her voice sharp and urgent. When she saw the flash in Kimi's eyes, she knew that the polar bear breed girl had figured it out. She needed to talk to her.

Sasuke nodded slowly as he stood up. He didn't know why but Sakura sounded slightly desperate.

"Mind if I come along?" Kimi added coldly.

_Fuck_. Sakura panicked. "I think Sasuke will be fine."

Naruto shook his head. "Kimi knows my favorite drink. Let her tag along."

Sasuke shrugged his shoulders and shoved his hands into his pockets as he strode away from the group, Kimi following closely behind him. They walked pass the other bowling allies before taking a left that led to a large corridor with virtually nobody there. Kimi sped forward and stopped when she stood in front of the Uchiha, blocking his path.

Sasuke raised a carefully groomed eyebrow. "Something wrong?"

Kimi sneered. "You can drop the act, Uchiha. Tell me what you're really here for. Why did you agree to this double date?"

Sasuke smirked as he ran a hand threw his hair. "How annoying. Sorry, Kimi but I don't know what you're inferring to."

Kimi rolled her eyes as she folded her arms. "You liar. I see the way you stare at Naruto. You have feelings for him, don't you? This entire double date thing is just a façade so you can get Naruto jealous. That's why you got Sakura. Naruto's longest crush."

Sasuke sighed as he leaned forward. Kimi widened her eyes surprisingly as Sasuke began to take small steps, effectively making the polar bear breed to back up. Her back was quick to hit the side of the vending machine and two arms suddenly trapped from beneath the brunet. Sasuke smirked. "You want to know what my real intentions are? Who I really want?" Sasuke drawled, his voice low and teasing as he leaned into the crook of her neck. He could basically feel her arousal and submission thanks to his heightened senses of the wolf. She was shaking and her speech was stuttering. This was just _too easy_. Pulling her away from Naruto would be even simpler than he thought it would be. Then again, he was an Uchiha. "You."

Kimi buckled. "S-Sasuke, I-"

"What the fuck?!" A voice yelled from behind them. Sasuke whipped himself around, only to find himself pinned down with Naruto's glare.

The blonde stood there with his ears up and pointed backwards, his tail thrashing angrily behind him.

Kimi ran towards Naruto and grabbed at his arm. "I'm so sorry, Naruto! Sasuke forced me-"

Naruto ripped his arm away from her grip. "I saw the way you look under him. Get off of me," he spate venomously before turning back to his rival.

"And you! So this was all part of your plan, wasn't it, Uchiha?! You brought Sakura cause you knew I loved her to make me jealous of you. You paid for the fucking meal so that you could show off how rich you were and now you're here to take the first girl I've ever met to return my feelings. Bravo, Uchiha-san. You really proved yourself to be a heartless wolf," Naruto sneered as his wrath increased. "Every since you've came into my life, everything has gone for the worst. Fuck you, Sasuke Uchiha. Fuck you. You're not even worth a fight."

Naruto spun on his tail as raced away. Using his speed as a fox to his advantage.

"Fuck!" Sasuke yelled under his breath as he slammed a fist on the wall beside him.

Kimi laughed darkly. "Looks like we both lose, don't we?"

Sasuke pulled his legs forward, not sparing a glance at the other. "Don't you dare compare me to trash like you," he finished lowly before leaving the bowling alley.

He rolled his shoulders and stretched his thighs before booking forward. As he ran, he pulled out his cellphone and dialed his former's date's number.

"Hello? Where are you?!" Sakura screeched from the other line.

"I don't have time to explain. Naruto left and I'm going after him. I left the keys to my car on the table. Drive it back to your house. I'll come pick it up tomorrow."

Sasuke hung up before Sakura could question anything and continued to power forward. He ran to the only place he knew that Naruto could've gone.

* * *

"Sasuke?" Chouji asked confusingly as he continued to sweep the small restaurant.

"Is Naruto here?"

Chouji shook his head. "He didn't have a shift today."

The brunet swore under his breath before turning to the other once more. "If Naruto were to be really upset, where would he go? Home?"

Chouji pondered. "Probably not. He would mostly likely go to Jiraiya's and Tsunade's herbal medicine shop."

Sasuke frowned. "Who the fuck are they?"

"Naruto's uncle and aunt."

Sasuke nodded. "Where is this shop?"

"It's actually just down the street to the right," Chouji replied.

Sasuke bolted out the door as quickly as he came. Chouji frowned before pulling out his cellphone and dialed his favorite employee.

The wolf spotted it the neon sign quickly and pulled open the door before stepping inside. The medicine shop was dingy, small and cramp. The aroma of freshly crushed authentic herbs wafted in his nose as he headed for the counter. The store was lightly dim and a small incent was still burning on the glass countertop. He scanned the store but there was no one to be seen.

"Hello?" He called out.

A tall man with red tattoos and long white hair appeared from the back door behind the counter. His hair was pulled back into a low messy ponytail and a face-splitting grin adorned his face. Sasuke saw where Naruto got his grin from. The fox ears just confirmed his theory.

"Can I help you, young Uchiha?" He asked kindly.

"How do you know my name?" Sasuke asked hesitantly. The man was quite sketchy to say the least.

The man bellowed in laughter. "Don't you know? Old people know everything!"

Sasuke tilted his head skeptically but chose to ignore it. "Is Naruto here?"

Jiraiya raised a busy eyebrow. "You just missed him actually. He dropped by but received a phone call from his boss or something saying that someone was looking for him. I have never seen Naruto run so fast in all his entire pipsqueak life. I assume that you're the one was is hunting him down?"

Sasuke chewed on his lips. "That doesn't matter. Do you know where Naruto could have gone?"

Jiraiya laughed once more. "And why would I tell someone the whereabouts of little Naruto if they were planning something sinister towards my boy?"

A loud crash sounded from the close door behind him. "Ouch!"

Sasuke could recognize that voice from anywhere. He jumped over the counter and marched pass the older man. Jiraiya didn't stop him. This was just too amusing in his eyes.

The brunet yanked open the door only to see a small bedroom with Naruto crying in the arms of big-breasted woman.

The woman growled. "And who the fuck do you think you are?"

Jiraiya followed in after the boy. "Is this Sasuke? Naruto?"

Naruto turned to face that of the Uchiha's. His eyes hardened almost instantly before nodding. Tsunade immediately stood up before stalking towards the boy. Sasuke couldn't tell at all what breed she was. She had no tail nor did she have ears and judging by her eye and hair color, she wasn't a bird breed either. Who was she?

"Listen hear you little brat. I was about to close my shop and get some shuteye before Naruto came running in like a little hurricane. So would you mind telling me why the fuck are you upsetting Naruto?" She said boredly but strongly.

Jiraiya laughed. "Sorry, she's a bit drunk."

Sasuke sighed. "I just need to talk to Naruto. I'll take him home."

Tsunade narrowed her eyes and stared at the Uchiha for what seemed to be more than five minutes long. "You seem alright, kid. Fine, take the blondie."

Naruto pouted. "You old hag! You're supposed to be comforting me! Not sending me off with the guy that caused all this!"

Tsunade rolled her eyes. "This is for your own good. Now go home."

The blonde stood up slowly with his head, ears and tail lowered as he trudged his way out of his shop. He looked absolutely miserably and the dark guilt in Sasuke's heart was slowly beginning to spread.

"Thanks for everything," Sasuke mumbled as he too made his exit.

When the two teenagers left, Tsunade collapsed on the bed while Jiraiya snickered. "Getting too old, eh?"

The women scowled. "Shut up, you useless pervert."

Jiraiya made no notice to the insult. "Young love is wonderful, isn't it?"

"Troublesome, if anything."

* * *

"Naruto," Sasuke said hesitantly as he hurried after the blonde. They were only a couple meters away but the blonde didn't seemed to be slowing down anytime soon.

Naruto didn't answer as he powered forward. Every time Sasuke would try to speed up, so would Naruto, leaving a constant distance between the two. After a couple minutes, Sasuke ran out and he sprinted forward and grabbed the wrist of the fox.

"Naruto, listen," he said calmly as he tried to keep the blonde in his grip.

Naruto squirmed and shook his arm, trying to loosen the brunet's death grip but the hand wrapped around his forearm wouldn't budge. "Let me go, Uchiha."

"Listen! You misread the entire situation! I don't even like Sakura. I brought her with me because I knew it would make you jealous and I made Kimi submit to me so that I could pull her away from you so that it would leave space for me!" Sasuke ushered sharply. The few people that were still left on the streets widened their eyes at the sudden outburst but were quick to leave, not wanting to be involve if a fight to broke up.

Naruto finally yanked his limb free. "What the fuck are you trying to say then?! What do you mean leave space for you? I don't get you at all!"

Sasuke stepped forward. "Are you kidding?! How dense can you be? You're just as dumb as you look!"

_Fuck. _

Sasuke watched as Naruto's blue eyes widened and his lips parted as disbelief and hurt washed over his features. He clamped his mouth shut before sprinting away at full speed.

The brunet watched as the blonde turned to no more than a blur on the horizon. He's really fucked up this time.

* * *

"Sasuke?" Itachi asked slowly once he opened the door to the consistent banging.

The younger didn't say anything as he pushed passed his older before heading up the stairs and into the guest bedroom.

Itachi followed. "Don't I at least get a greeting, you brat?"

Sasuke sighed irritably as he fell on the black blankets and white pillows. "Hello."

The older crossed his arms. "Now you want to tell me why you're here when you should be at home?"

Sasuke rolled over. "Leave me alone and let me sleep."

"Then go home," retorted the other. "I don't have time to deal with your teenager mood swings."

"Naruto hates me," Sasuke mumbled into the dark sheets.

Itachi sighed before rolling his eyes. "I figured this would happen eventually."

Sasuke raised his head and shot his older brother the signature Uchiha glare. "Fuck you."

Itachi shrugged his shoulders. "What? I only speak the truth."

Sasuke scoffed before falling limply into the comforter. "What do you I do."

"Do whatever you usually do," Itachi replied easily.

"Naruto's different."

Itachi walked forward before sitting on the edge of the bed. He would be lying if he didn't feel a bit awkward. This was his first time seeing his younger brother go through such a teenaged drama. "Then do something different. Your usual coy, cold, dark, Uchiha act is clearly not working. Why do you even bother so much with this little blondie? Find someone else. Is this really even worth it?"

Sasuke didn't reply as he stood up before pulling his shirt over his head and slipping under the covers. He pulled the black comforter over his head and Itachi took that as his cue to leave.

As he quietly closed the door, he headed to his study. He laughed softly to himself. Sasuke was in love and was in complete and utter denial.

How childish.

But of course, being the wonderful brother Itachi was, he was going to help fix things. He pulled out his cellphone as he sat in his expensive leather office chair. The brunet tapped his fingers patiently as the phone rang three times.

"Hello?" A confused voice rang out on the other end.

"Kisame," Itachi drawled slowly. "Didn't you tell me that you once trained a young wonderful athlete whose smile was like the Sun and his potential was unlimited?"

* * *

**I know some people wanted this story to stay light, and I also know that others wanted some angst. So I decided to stick to light drama. Don't worry. Nothing too crazy is going to happen. **

**There are probably a billion mistakes in this chapter right now but it's three am and I'm way too tired to go through this. I'll look at it again in the morning. I could probably use a beta reader. **

**Leave me a nice review to wake up to? **

**Thank you xox**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Five_**

* * *

_"Kisame," Itachi drawled slowly. "Didn't you tell me that you once trained a young wonderful athlete whose smile was like the Sun and his potential was unlimited?"_

Kisame swallowed as he rubbed his eyes tiredly. It was just past midnight and he had just fallen asleep. Itachi Uchiha calling in the middle of the night? Not a good sign. "I guess?" he replied lazily. He was way too fucking exhausted to be dealing with an Uchiha without at least a couple hours of sleep under his belt. He still had to finish packing since he would be moving to Tokyo in just a couple days.

"His name was Naruto and he was a fox breed, right?"

Kisame waited for his thoughts to clear out as a smiling blonde appeared in the fog. He remembered Naruto. The little blondie was one of the best students he has ever trained. Kisame was a shark breed and was titled the best swimmer in Japan. He has won countless golden medals and trophies, all showcasing his talent. Naruto basically learned how to swim with the shark.

Kisame was brutal, sadistic and unbeatable when it came to training. To be honest, when Naruto first came to him, he laughed. A fox? Wanting to make a career with swimming? It was over his head but after watching the boy swim a couple laps, the potential on the younger was almost unbelievable. Naruto was talented, strong, determined and hard working, everything an athlete needed to be. So Kisame trained him for four and a half years before the younger moved away to start fresh at a different high school. The shark hasn't seen him for about two years. He wondered how the little swimmer was doing. "Yes," he answered after what seemed to be an hour.

"Well, since you are coming back to Tokyo, would you mind training Naruto again?"

Kisame squinted his eyes in the dark. "What? I haven't seen him in years! What makes you think he still even wants to be trained?"

Itachi tightened his grip on his smart phone. "Trust me, it'll be fine."

Kisame mumbled an agreement. He was in no place to argue. The shark was ready to throw his phone across his room and fall back to sleep before the Uchiha spoke up again. "Oh and I also need you to train Sasuke."

Kisame instantly shot up from his bed. "You mean that brat?! Hell no, I am not dealing with Uchiha Jr."

Itachi sighed. "Oh come on. Why do you hate him so much?"

Kisame laughed sourly. "That little demon wrecked my trophy room! How could you not remember?! He destroyed dozens of priceless medals that I worked hard for, Itachi. The brat didn't even say sorry."

The Uchiha rolled his eyes. "So what. You probably had hundreds. Just train the boy, won't you?"

"He doesn't even swim," Kisame countered.

"Little brother is now on the volleyball team and he needs some muscle, stamina and speed training,"

"What makes you thing I'd do all this?" Kisame said, exasperated. Why was Itachi going all this way just for some little training that wasn't even for him?

"Because you love me."

"Fuck you, you conceited dick."

"I'll see you at the airport then."

Kisame squinted as he carelessly lugged his carry-on suitcase behind him. He rubbed his eyes with one hand before stepping towards the luggage belt. The swimmer spotted his almost immediately. It was dark blue with a small shark-shaped tag attached to one of his zippers. He picked it up with ease and placed it on the ground beside him before scanning his surroundings. Where the fuck was Itachi?

"Looking for me?"

Kisame turned around before glaring at the shorter man. "I'm going to assume that you have the rest of my luggage already packed up."

Itachi nodded as he gestured the other to walk forward towards the exit. "Yes. I picked you out an apartment in the same building I live in."

Kisame slapped his forehead. "Holy shit, Itachi. I already had an apartment here, you didn't need to get me another one."

Itachi shrugged. "It's nicer than your older one."

The swimmer didn't reply as he handed over his luggage to the carrier and slipped into the black limo. Only Itachi would take him so lightly. Kisame was tall, muscled and always looked like he was ready to kill the next person who dare take a step in front of him. Kisame was like an untamable shark on land that has gone without raw meat for at least week but all this didn't seem to bother the Uchiha at all. If anything, it seemed to amuse him. "Where are we going?" he said finally as the chauffeur pulled them out onto the highway.

"To Naruto's swim practice and after that, the boys' first volleyball practice."

Naruto slammed his alarm with a tanned hand before groggily getting up. He had an early swimming practice before school started and being the team's Captain, the blonde had to be there extra early. He walked lazily to his bathroom before getting ready. Naruto grabbed his sports bag and backpack but only after brushing his teeth and slipping on a clean outfit. He stumbled down the stairs sleepily and grabbed an apple. The blonde was out the door in no longer than fifteen minutes.

He shoved his things into his car before slipping in and pulling out of the driveway. Naruto turned on the radio and listened to the world news softly as the seconds passed. He arrived and grabbed his things. Naruto made his way straight to the locker rooms before stripping and slipping under the shower. With his lucky speedo on and orange goggles around his neck, he jogged out into the indoor pool before diving in.

The water felt wonderful against his normally hot skin. He glided through the waters effortlessly as he started his usual warm-up routing. When he finally pulled himself out of the pool, he was met with two odd sets of eyes. Naruto frowned as he ran a hand through his wet hair.

"Itachi?"

Itachi smiled but looked over at the tall man beside him. "Hello Naruto. I believe you two have already met, no?"

Naruto brought his blue eyes over before widening them hugely. He grinned as he ran forward and wrapped his arms around the man's waist. "Kisame-sensei!"

Kisame scoffed. "You're wet. Get off of me and why aren't you wearing a swim-cap? And didn't I tell you just to call me Kisame?"

Naruto rolled his eyes as he stepped back and placed his hands on his hips. "Nagging me already, eh?"

Kisame grinned. "Glad to see you're stilling swimming, kid."

The blonde beamed. "Well of course!"

Itachi watched the two banter back and forth. It was quite interesting seeing Kisame so relaxed and kind. The man was usually cutting throats and ripping flesh when it came to most people. Kisame was brutal but had a strong heart. That's why Itachi liked him. The Uchiha shifted his gaze to the blonde. Naruto looked completely normal and unaffected. He'd think that Naruto would be a bit upset seeing how ruined Sasuke was the night before. It was amazing seeing how such a person could affect an Uchiha in such a way. Amusing, to be honest.

"So why are you two here?" Naruto asked after sharing stories with his former coach.

Itachi smiled. "Well Kisame moved back here and I believed I heard Sasuke saying something about how you used to be coached by the man. I thought it would be beneficial for you if you were to be taught by him once more."

Kisame raised and eyebrow at the lie but Naruto didn't seem to notice as he brought up a hand and scratched as his hair. "Oh really? I don't really remember telling Sasuke that but I must have mentioned it at some point."

Itachi nodded. "So how are things with you and Sasuke?"

Naruto's expression froze but was quickly to melt. Not fast enough for the two older men to notice. "He's such an asshole that I can't believe that you two are related. You're really nice, Itachi."

Kisame barked out a laugh. "Are you serious? Itachi? Nice? Maybe when hell freezes over."

The Uchiha shot the other a glare before turning back to the student. "Thank you and yes, Sasuke is an asshole but that's only because he finds difficulty in dealing with relationships."

It was Naruto's turn to laugh bitterly. "I don't think so. The teme thinks he can get whatever he wants just because he's an Uchiha. He's so full of himself that it makes me want to gag."

"Ah, it's best you not insult my brother," Itachi warned though his smile was still tacked into place.

Naruto pulled his hands up in a fake surrender. "Just speaking the truth."

Kisame snorted under his breath. "A truth that'll get you assassinated."

Itachi turned to the waters. "So Naruto, what other sports do you play?"

"Though swimming is my favorite, I also play volleyball and basketball."

Itachi hummed. "Yes, you and Sasuke are on the volleyball team, aren't you?"

Naruto nodded. "Yeah. He's really good."

"I'd hope so."

The blonde lifted his head and smiled when he saw his teammates make there way to the pool. He waved at them over. "My practice is starting now, so if you'll excuse me."

Kisame and Itachi both walked to the bleachers before taking a seat. The two stayed dead silent as they watched, both to their own thoughts. Kisame couldn't believe how much the blonde has improved. He was much quicker, stronger and precise with his strokes and ability, without losing the touch of elegance and fluidity required in the watersport. Improvement was a given after not seeing each other in years but the sheer magnitude was impressive. Kisame was not wrong when he said the boy radiated potential and talent. He couldn't wait to teach the boy higher and more advanced skills that would surely aid in his development.

The social skills and the role of the leader was what interested the Uchiha. It was so different for him to see Naruto engage so familiarly and friendly with his fellow mates. The blonde was sure to make frequent rounds on all of them, checking before talking to each and one of them about their skills and performance and where to improve. Pride shone in Naruto's eyes, as he would watch his team swim while trust and admiration rang in the others'. This team was built on trust and mutual respect. Strength, stability and nobility were what they stood for and it clearly evident in Itachi's eyes.

It was no surprise to see why the Sasuke and Naruto ran into so many troubles in getting along. They were simply too different and it was amazing how Sasuke chose someone so opposite to fall in love with. Guess it wasn't his fault of course. Uchihas were all wolves: ruthless, cunning and sharp. Uchihas built their foundations by striking fear in the hearts of other and exercising their power in the most efficient ways. It was like a game of chess for them. Always strategy, never feeling. They were the tanks in the war of the business industry.

The practice ended an hour and a half later. Kisame and Itachi said a goodbye with a wave of a hand. Naruto watched after them curiously. They would return by the end of the day. The blonde slipped his goggles off as he jogged to the showers. Today had started off good. Hopefully the rest will be the same and not a repeat of what had happened the night before.

Sasuke sighed into his pillow as the light spilled into the bedroom. He sat up and stared at his alarm. He was going to be late. Sasuke climbed into the shower, brushed his teeth and ate his breakfast in record time before booking his way to school. He decided it would be faster if he had just run. Sasuke was panting by the time he reached the pristine building. Tugging slightly at his leather necklace, he stepped inside and walked coolly to his classroom. He had exactly two minutes to spare. Sasuke licked his lips nervously once his eyes fell upon a certain blonde.

The brunet tried his best to walk calmly to his seat. He made sure to keep his eyes forward though he stole a couple glances in the corner of his eye. Naruto was digging for something in his old backpack but froze when he felt a presence he knew awfully too well. Sasuke didn't miss the tensing in the blonde's shoulders or the unmistakable aura filled with anger that emanated from Naruto when Sasuke took his seat.

Sasuke sighed as he turned to face his blonde. He had learned his lesson the first time. "Naruto, I'm so-"

"Shut it, Uchiha." Naruto said calmly. It was so strange to see Naruto so composed even though he was angry. The blonde was like a flame. Add a bit too much fuel and he'll explode. But this time was different. Naruto looked so done. He really believed that he was done with Sasuke.

Sasuke was having none of that. "Naruto," he repeated. "You need to listen to me."

Naruto shook his head before yawning tiredly. "No, I don't."

"Alright class! We will be starting our class. Head back to your seats, please," Kakashi yelled from the front of the class, effectively stopping the brunet from speaking any further.

Sasuke fumed silently in his seat. He could feel the students that surround him fill with fear. The brunet couldn't blame them and he didn't really give a shit. Sasuke could probably take down a whole herd of wild bison right now. Tenten clicked her teeth with her tongue as she rolled her eyes. She wasn't afraid of the moody Uchiha but her best friend, Hinata beside her, clearly was.

"Do you think Sasuke-kun's okay?" She whispered quietly and stuttering nicely.

"Yeah. He just fucked up shit with Naruto and now he's all pissy cause he'll never get a chance to get in his pants," Tenten answered boredly.

Hinata widened her eyes. "Shh! Sasuke-kun can hear-"

"She's right. Now if you want to keep your little head attached to your body, best keep your trap shut," Sasuke interrupted murderously.

Tenten snorted. "Yeah right."

Sasuke grit his teeth but didn't say anything in return. He deemed it not worthy of his time. Right now, he needed to scheme a plan to get back his blonde. Sasuke groaned silently as he slumped into his seat. Why was he going so far for a dobe so much again? Oh right.

He was falling in love with him.

Sasuke closed his eyes and frowned. Out of all people to choose. It had to be Naruto.

The Uchiha sighed. Oh well. Not like he could help it with the dobe being so fucking irresistible all the fucking time.

It sucked only having one class with Naruto. There were probably tons of more people who got to see him and spend more time with him more than Sasuke could. His chances to speak with the blonde were heavily limited. The only times they really saw each other was during English class and lunch and if Sasuke is lucky, then on the weekends. Sasuke turned his attention to his teacher.

"Okay, so you all will be doing a project with a partner. You will choose a scene from Hamlet by William Shakespeare and act it out in front of the class. You have a week to prepare and I won't be giving you any class time to practice so this must be done during your leisure time, got it?"

The class murmured in excitement as Kakashi continued to further explain in detail the small project. Sasuke basically tuned out after he heard that there were going to partners. There was no way Naruto would agree to be his if he asked and the chances of Kakashi picking the two to be together were so slim that it hurt.

"Alright! So I've already picked you partners," Kakashi said cheerfully. His grin only widened when he heard the groans from his fellow students. The teacher began reading the names from his list. The wolf breed named the pairs quickly and efficiently. He loved doing projects like these. It was easy to mark and covered a fair amount of what he needed to teach in the curriculum.

Sasuke listened intently and twiddled his thumbs nervously. Of course, he looked completely fine but he could feel his heart rising ever so slightly in rate. He was praying to a god that he didn't believe in.

"Sasuke and Naruto."

Naruto instantly froze and shot his hand in the air. Kakashi raised an eyebrow but the mask he wore hid his smirk, He had completely predicted this reaction after all. "Yes, Naruto?"

The blonde pouted furiously. "I refuse to work with the Uchiha!"

Kakashi's eyes flashed. "Oh? And what's your reason?"

"He's an asshole, that's why!" Naruto huffed out angrily.

The sensei rolled his eyes. "That's not a good enough reason. I placed you two together because I thought you two could learn to get along better through this project and actually pay attention in my class rather than eyeing each other down like you want to molest one another."

Naruto blushed at his teacher's rash language while the rest of the class just snickered. They were all used to Kakashi's antics. Sasuke stayed silent as he watched the banter. By the look in the silver-haired eyes, the brunet knew that Kakashi had already had his mind set and wasn't going to change his decision anytime soon. Sasuke was grateful.

"Naruto, if you continue to fight me on this matter, I'll fail you," the sensei said boredly. He was too tired to deal with this kind of stuff, this early in the morning.

The blonde fell back into his seat, defeated and mortified. He crossed his arms stubbornly and jutted his bottom lip out. This was totally going to suck.

"Your house or mine? We can start after the volleyball practice," Sasuke said after Kakashi left the classroom to get the papers he had forgotten at the photocopier machine.

Naruto sighed and gritted out "Yours." There was no fucking way he was going to have Sasuke find out where he lived. The blonde wanted to get this over as soon as possible. He just needed a passing grade since he was already doing well in the class. What Naruto was worried about was how was he going to keep from tearing Sasuke's throat if he had to see him outside of school too?

Sasuke did his best to ignore Naruto's cold tone. At least he had gotten the blonde to talk to him now and that was a definite improvement.

Naruto rolled his shoulders before running up to the net and spiking the volleyball down onto the other side of the court. Kakashi nodded and the blonde moved to the back of the line. Sasuke was next; he also delivered a perfect spike. Naruto rolled his eyes as he heard girls gush about the Uchiha from the bleachers. Everyone who didn't know his personality thought he was a god. It was absolutely ridiculous. Yeah sure, maybe he was probably the hottest guy Naruto has ever seen, doesn't mean that the brunet had the right to be a downright asshole twenty four seven.

Kakashi called for a water break and Naruto jogged to his orange water bottle at the sidelines before chugging it down easily. He wiped his lips with the back of his hand and turned around when he heard the gym's door open from behind him.

"Kisame? Itachi? Hi!" Naruto greeted as he the two older men. He ran forward and gave each a brief hug. "Fancy seeing you here too!"

Sasuke nearly spat out his drink when he saw his own older brother in his gym. What the fuck could he want? And who the fuck was that huge guy? Sasuke groaned as Naruto grinned with them. This couldn't be good. He walked forward quickly and stood next to Naruto. "Itachi, what are you doing here?"

Itachi smirked and Kisame snorted. The brother spoke, "What? I'm forbidden to watch my favorite younger brother at his practice?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "I'm your only younger brother."

Itachi snickered. "Touché. Anyways, do you remember Kisame?"

Sasuke licked his lips and raised one eyebrow. He remembered the name but couldn't attach a face to the word. The only thing Sasuke could vaguely recall was that the man was a phenomenal swimmer and a total dick. "Not really," he replied boredly.

Kisame crossed his arms. "Glad to see you're still an insufferable brat."

Sasuke stared at the taller man and finally realized that he was a shark breed. The evil eyes and sharp grin were definitely bringing things back. "Hn. Kisame," he sneered.

Kisame crossed his eyes but didn't say anything in return. He figured it wasn't even worth it to try and get on good terms with the younger Uchiha. Naruto frowned. "You guys know each other?"

Itachi nodded. "Kisame and I have been friends for well over ten years since we went to the same academy together. Sasuke has met him a couple times whenever I had Kisame over for dinner and so on."

Naruto hummed before turning to Kisame, still thoroughly ignoring the younger brunet. "So why are you guys here again?"

Itachi gestured for Kisame to talk. The shark muttered under his breath about being forced to do shit he didn't want to and he could probably get Itachi arrested if he wanted to. He took a deep breath before crossing his arms and facing the high school students. "I'll be training you guys from now on."

There was a moment or two of dead silence before Naruto burst into a ball of energy, not that he was already one. He was nearly jumping with joy. "Alright! Guess I get to see the old man back in the waters, eh? Maybe I'm even faster than you now!"

Kisame snorted before pulling the blonde into a noogie. "Yeah right. We'll just have to see about that."

Sasuke cleared his throat. Three sets of eyes turned to him. "And does someone want to explain why I need to be trained?"

Itachi sighed. "You've always been a wonderful athlete but being the amazing brother I am, I took it upon myself to find you a professional trainer to help hone in on your skills."

Sasuke sneered. "What?! I don't even swim."

The older Uchiha smacked his lips impatiently. "So? Speed, strength, and power are all required for volleyball and Kisame is the best trainer in Japan."

Kisame rolled his eyes. He didn't even train anymore.

Sasuke fumed. What the fuck? He opened his mouth to retort but Itachi was faster. "You'll be training together with Naruto."

Dead silence.

Sasuke closed his mouth.

"What the fuck?! Hell no!" Naruto yelled suddenly. His ears were straight up and his tail thrashed menacingly. "Itachi, you know that your brother and I do not get along well."

Itachi nodded. "Precisely. I thought this would be a great opportunity to mend your guys' relationship. "

Naruto turned and glared at Sasuke before staring at Kisame. "And don't you hate Sasuke as well? Why are you suddenly okay with training us together? I'm a swimmer and I hope to make a career out of it as well. I need my own personal trainer."

Kisame flashed a look at Itachi who only smirked at him in return. That fucker. "Naruto, calm down. I will have solo training sessions with you that will focus solely on swimming and sessions with you and Sasuke so I can help build strength. Trust me, if you want to go to the olympics, you got to learn how to work with people you don't like."

Kisame almost wanted to laugh how serious Naruto got when he mentioned the olympics. Naruto rubbed his lips together and placed his hands on his angular hips. "Fine," he spat out angrily before grumbling quietly as he stalked away. This sucked. He already had to do the stupid English project with the Uchiha and just to top it all off, he had to train with the asshole.

A slow smirk spread across Sasuke's features. This was perfect. Sasuke would literally be spending nearly every other day with the blonde. It would be simply impossible for the other to avoid him. This basically provided more than enough time to help fix things in between them. Sasuke could almost give his brother a hug. But of course being an Uchiha, doing that would be simply out of the question.

Itachi scoffed at his younger brother's expression. "I'll let you know of your training schedule tomorrow."

Sasuke nodded. He gritted his teeth and ran a hand through his hair. "Thank you," he muttered awkwardly.

Kisame barked out laughter while Itachi just smirked. "Wow! Did I just witness an Uchiha showing gratitude? Amazing!"

Sasuke scowled before turning around and running back to the practice. He was embarrassed but he would never admit it. Itachi and Kisame were quick to leave the gym. They headed out of the building and slipped into the black limo that was waiting for them on the road.

Once comfortable, Kisame spoke first. "Please tell me you are taking me to my apartment."

Itachi laughed. "Why of course not."

Kisame groaned as he leaned back in his seat. He closed his eyes and rubbed them tiredly before sitting back up and reaching for the bottle of white wine waiting for him in the bucket of crushed ice. Itachi watched him closely as Kisame took a direct swig from the bottle.

The shark breed sighed contently before staring at the brunet again. "What?" he asked. Annoyed clearly by Itachi's judging expression.

"Do you really need to drink that much?" Itachi asked as he straightened out the wrinkles in his slacks.

Kisame sneered. "Tch. Leave me alone. You've been dragging me around all day and I'm tired as shit."

Itachi couldn't argue. Kisame was technically completely right after all. "I just want to show you something okay? Then you can go home."

Kisame raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything as he took another drink. The rest of the trip was silent. Both men tired, neither willing to admit it.

"Good job, everyone. I expect to see everyone here up and early tomorrow okay?" Kakashi yelled as he dismissed everyone from the practice.

The team grunted in agreement before making way to the showers. Naruto was fast enough that by the time Sasuke had finished his shower, the blonde was already waiting outside. The brunet hurried his movements and left the locker room exactly two minutes later. Naruto was leaning against the wall with his ear bugs plugged snugly into his ears. He didn't notice Sasuke until the brunet pulled the small stereos out from his ear.

"What was that far?" Naruto bit out quietly.

"Nothing. Let's go," Sasuke replied monotonously.

The two walked in quiet until they reached Sasuke's car. They got in and Naruto quickly plugged his ears once more with his music. He stared out of the window the entire time while Sasuke drove. Keeping the blanket of silence on them strong and heavy.

Sasuke gripped the steering wheel to his car anxiously. Seeing Naruto being so quiet was so nerve-wracking. Thank god they reached home rather quickly. Naruto stepped out and followed the Uchiha to the front steps to his home. Sasuke pulled out his key and jammed it into the door's keyhole before yanking the door open and entering. The two breeds slipped out of their shoes and made way for the kitchen. Naruto shoved his hands into his pocket awkwardly as Sasuke checked his fridge for fresh cut fruit and cooled water bottles. He took an assorted place of sliced fruit and two boxes of orange juice. The brunet passed them onto Naruto and they walked to the living room. Naruto dropped his bag and Sasuke sat down and gestured for Naruto to do the same. When they were both settled, Sasuke swallowed heavily. It would be better if he just got it over with.

"Naruto, I really am sorry," he said seriously, his eyes searching for any kind of emotion in Naruto's impossibly blue orbs.

Naruto nodded as he took as sip of his juice. "It's okay," he replied coolly.

Sasuke was a wolf. He could detect a lie from anywhere. "You're lying."

Naruto laughed stiffly. "I am." The blonde was doing his best to get along with Sasuke even though he hated his guts. If it was what was needed to become Hokage, Naruto would definitely push through but that didn't mean it was easy.

The brunet licked his lips. "I only meant for you to get jealous."

Naruto frowned but just shrugged it off. Sasuke really confused him but he had learnt not to question it and just ignore it. If he tried to understand, it would only end up with the two fighting.

Sasuke sighed but began taking his things out of his backpack. It was going to take a long time to mend the things that have been ripped.

But Naruto was worth it.

Right?

* * *

**Wow I finished this at 3 am again. I'll fix the mistakes tomorrow! Ahah **

**You should leave me a review so I can read when I wake up xo**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Six**_

* * *

The evening wore on and the stiffness between the two boys was suffocating. They spoke in polite manner and did their work efficiently and quietly. Sasuke cleared his throat before stealing a glance at the blonde. Naruto was lazily drawing little symbols on his notebook with his chin resting in the palm on his hand. He looked tired and Sasuke couldn't blame him. They had picked out their scene in Hamlet and had already practiced through the lines several times. Sasuke pursed his lips before flickering his eyes back to his paper.

"How do you know Kisame?" he asked boredly. The brunet was trying his best to break the silence but he just didn't know how. Naruto would always initiate a conversation and keep it flowing smoothly. Sasuke didn't have that talent.

"He was my trainer when I started to swim," Naruto replied, his voice monotone and colourless with his eyes still on the scraggly lines that he had drawn aimlessly.

Sasuke slammed his book shut and Naruto flinched, startled before turning to face the other student. "What the hell?"

The brunet furrowed his brow, forming a rare crease on his pale forehead. "We have to talk."

Naruto shrugged before turning back to his doodling. "We are now, aren't we?"

Sasuke's patience began to thin. "Naruto, look at me."

Lazily, Naruto brought his eyes towards his classmate.

The brunet cleared his throat once more. "I'm sorry. I'm tired of you acting like we aren't friends. I'm tired of you treating everyone better than me. It's so annoying. You're supposed to be cheerful and always smiling. I barely even recognize you right now."

Naruto straightened his back before glaring. "I could say the same for you. You treat me like trash and all you do is bring me down. You may or may not be surprised Uchiha, but people get tired of your ice princess attitude," he paused to wet his lips with a quick swipe of his tongue before speaking again, "As for your apology, I accept it but I don't really understand why you would think it would be just fine to go back to the way things were."

Sasuke sighed loudly and Naruto's glare intensified. The brunet closed his eyes for a moment before opening them again. This was the first and only time that an Uchiha was going to beg. It wasn't a proud moment. "Naruto, I told you I was jealous, didn't I? I wasn't jealous of you, I was jealous of Kimi. That's why I kissed her. I didn't want for you guys to date."

Naruto's glare immediately melted into a confused frown. "What does that even mean?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes but irked the corner of his lips into a small smile. Oh God, what was Naruto doing to him. The brunet was being all soft and shit just to get the boy he liked. The one and only time, Sasuke promised to himself. "I actually really like you."

There was a beat of silence before Naruto broke out into a grin. Sasuke swore he could have melted. "I see! You're so lucky to have me as a friend; someone who can deal with your arrogant ass and is not scared enough to hit you back into place. I guess I would get jealous too if I had one friend and that friend suddenly spent all his time with his girlfriend."

Of course. _Of course!_ Let Naruto to be the one that misinterprets everything. If Sasuke hears Naruto refer him as his friend once more time while he is trying to hit on the blonde, the wolf-breed was going to loose his mind. "You could say that," Sasuke replied as soft as he could but being an Uchiha, it was just cringe-worthy.

Naruto smiled. "I'm really glad we sort that out. Funny that I've already made you apologize twice! And I'm getting the kind of feeling that you're the type who never apologize!"

Bless Naruto's forgiving heart. "You do a lot of things to me, Naruto," Sasuke replied and scoffed when saw the blonde completely miss the innuendo.

"So we're done right? I guess I'll head home now," Naruto said absentmindedly as he shoved his things back into his roughed backpack.

The doorbell suddenly rang and Sasuke shot a quick look to Naruto before heading towards the door. "Have dinner here. I have some leftover lasagna."

Before Naruto could turn down the offer, Sasuke was already opening his door. "Itachi," he seethed through clenched teeth.

"Great to see you too," Itachi replied kindly before stepping into the apartment. "I hope you don't mind me bringing Kisame with me."

Kisame scoffed under his breath and followed behind the Uchiha. If there was one person whom always managed to get under his skin, it was definitely his asshole of a brother. "Itachi! I have guests over. It would be best if you leave, this _instant_."

Itachi rolled his eyes as he slipped his jacket off and placed it on the coat hanger. "Don't be ridiculous. I am your older brother. You must always welcome me."

Sasuke scowled. "Itachi, I swear to God if you don't leave this instant, I'll-"

"Naruto!" Itachi interrupted suddenly as the small blonde appeared in the foyer. "Fancy seeing you here."

Naruto smiled. "Oh hi Itachi, Kisame! I was just leaving, Sasuke and I had just finished rehearsing our English project."

"Oh really? Why won't you stay for dinner? I brought ramen," Itachi replied as he held the plastic bag in his hand up.

Naruto grinned as he dropped his bag and gestured for the two new guests to come in. "You know me well."

Kisame rolled his eyes. "Who doesn't know your obsession?"

Naruto smirked heartedly. "Touché"

Sasuke cleared his throat loudly. "Alright. Let's eat. Itachi and Kisame, leave right after, alright?"

Itachi smirked. "Alright."

As Naruto and Sasuke set up plate around the dinning table, Itachi and Kisame watched them closely. Weren't the two boys at each other's throat just a while ago? Itachi was sure that Naruto spoke with a bitter tone when they had talked earlier that day. Itachi would applaud Sasuke for finally sucking up his pride and apologizing but the younger Uchiha should have done that long ago. His brother was lucky that he chose a person with such a forgiving heart (and a cute ass, he might add). He wondered whom the little blonde had learnt from?

Kisame watched with unimpressed eyes. Naruto always forgave too quickly. That boy was so selfless, it was ridiculous. If it were Kisame and Itachi, the swimmer would have ignored the older Uchiha for weeks until the latter came begging on his knees at his front doorstep. But of course, being Minato and Kushina's son, Kisame wouldn't expect any less. Sacrifice was something the Uzumakis were accustomed to. Naruto was a child who lived in poverty throughout his entire childhood but of course, the little boy never noticed because of his warm heart. Kisame never saw such hard-working parents. When Naruto first begged him for lessons, Kisame was ready to charge him a life's savings for each training session but after seeing where the boy lived and the life his family thrived in, Kisame of course, couldn't bring himself to do it.

Minato, Kushina and Naruto all lived a normal life now, but they lost a lot together in the process though Naruto might not know himself. Kisame didn't know the Uzumakis' full story but he knew enough. If Sasuke was to hurt the blonde's pure soul, Kisame would have a new trophy in his room. This time, of the Uchiha's head.

"Your brother doesn't deserve Naruto," Kisame said under his breath, loud enough for Itachi to hear but not enough for the younger boys.

"I don't doubt that," Itachi commented simply, "I do think they have a lot to learn from each other. "

Kisame grunted in response but didn't say anything in return. He knew what Sasuke had to learn from Naruto, but what could Naruto get from Sasuke? How to deal with Uchihas 101?

"Okay! Let's eat!" Naruto cheered happily as he took his seat across from Kisame.

They all took turns passing around the dishes to top their ramen. Once everyone and everything was settled, Itachi spoke first. "So I see you two are on good terms again."

"Hn," Sasuke replied as dug his chopsticks into his noodles.

Naruto nodded as he slurped up the ramen. "Yeah! Sasuke apologized super sincerely and convinced me to forgive him."

Kisame raised a thin eyebrow. "Oh? And how did he convince you?"

Naruto talked with gestured hands, waving his utensil back and forth as if he was on an Italian cooking show. "Well first, I was mad at Sasuke because he kissed my date but then Sasuke told me it was because he was jealous of her and didn't want to loose his best friend. So I guess that makes sense!"

Sasuke felt the back of his neck warm of embarrassment as he heard his older brother chuckle with amusement. "Really? Did he really say that he just didn't want to lose his best friend?"

"Something along those lines," Naruto turned to Sasuke, "You said 'I really like you', right?" he shrugged before facing Itachi again, "So basically, yes."

Kisame choked on his noodles before swallowing thickly. Praise the Lords from above that Naruto is so oblivious. "Naruto, listen carefully," Kisame said in a serious tone," the Uchihas are manipulative people. Don't let them get their way with you."

Itachi smirked as Kisame threw a glare at him from the corner of his eye. Naruto smiled and nodded. "Of course! I would never let the teme get the best of me."

"Good," Kisame replied, satisfied before quietly returning to his shortly neglected dinner.

"So, my dear brother, have you found somebody of interest as of late?" Itachi sneered lightly. Of course, he knew that Sasuke had only eyes for Naruto but what kind of older brother would he be if he didn't tease and provoke his younger sibling at every chance he got?

Sasuke felt his eyebrow twitch. "I believe we have already talked about this," Sasuke answered darkly.

Naruto nodded knowingly. "Sakura-chan, right?"

Itachi could almost feel the murderous intent radiating off the younger Uchiha. "Good heavens no, Sasuke actually likes a cute little blondie."

Sasuke tightened his grip on his chopsticks while Naruto's eyes widened. "What? You don't like Sakura-chan? You played with her heart then, asshole!"

The brunet rolled his eyes. "Remember? I only went on that date to mess with you. Sakura had been on the plan the entire time."

Naruto pursed his lips skeptically but eventually believed the Uchiha. "Fine, then who is this blondie? Is she cute?"

Before Sasuke could stop the conversation, Itachi quickly intervened, "Well of course! Golden locks, caramel skin and the most beautiful azure eyes. Not to mention the perfectly rounded butt. If I am to be honest, I am quite jealous," Itachi flickered a look to Sasuke's now black eyes, "If the cute little _kitsune_ had not been claimed by another Uchiha, I'm afraid I simply would not be able to keep my hands off of the breed."

As Sasuke resisted the urge to throttle his older brother, Kisame kicked Itachi's leg under the table, warning him to stop. Itachi just grinned before turning back to his soup. Nothing beat riling up his lovely younger brother.

Naruto gaped at Itachi's description before turning to his classmate. "Dude! She sounds really hot! Wait… You like Ino?!"

Sasuke spat out a bit off his soup before grabbing a napkin. "No, you idiot! Ino is pretty and everything but I'm just not into her. Does she have golden hair and bright blue eyes?"

Naruto nodded defeatedly. "I guess you're right. Anyhow, I need to meet this babe that you're hiding from me! Maybe she has some hot friends?"

"You're ramen's getting cold," Sasuke countered cleverly.

Naruto quickly swore under his breath before immersing himself back to his noodles. Sasuke quietly sighed. Disaster evaded.

Kisame then spoke, "So shall we plan your training schedules?"

Sasuke wanted to cry in relief. Finally something normal to talk about it.

The rest of dinner went by uneventfully. Itachi and Kisame left right after dinner as promised. Naruto grabbed his backpack before slipping on his shoes. If Sasuke had a good reason for Naruto to stay longer, he wouldn't be leaning on the wall of the foyers, watching his blonde leave.

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow, I guess?" Naruto said awkwardly as he rubbed the back of his neck.

Sasuke smirked. "Bye, dobe."

The blonde scowled as he pulled open the door and stepped outside. "Night, teme."

"I'm sorry, okay?" Sasuke said softly as he watched Naruto stuff his hands into the pocket off his jacket and nuzzle his nose deeper into his thick scarf.

Naruto smiled gratefully. "Apology accepted."

And with that Naruto began walking home and Sasuke closed his door. Sasuke's phone began to ring and he quickly pulled it from out of his pocket before checking the caller ID.

"Hello?" Sasuke answered. Normally he would be rather irritated picking up the phone but making with Naruto left him in quite a sated state.

"Sasuke?" Sakura asked as she waited for her nail polish to dry from the other line.

"Hn."

"Have you and Naruto made up?"

"Hn."

Sakura rolled her eyes but smiled. "I'm glad. He dropped by the ramen shop looking rather satisfied."

Sasuke smirked. "Well of course. We spent nearly the entire day together."

"Wait. Did you just leave Naruto to get home on his own?" Sakura asked worriedly.

Sasuke paused. "Yes. Is that a problem?"

Sakura laughed. "Not yet. Naruto gets a lot of unwanted attention, if you know what I mean, when he walks to the ramen shop because he takes a rather sketchy route. It is faster but you're familiar with the Roppongi District, am I right?"

Sasuke immediately felt dread settle in his stomach. Roppongi was a famous district known for its amazing nightlife. There was no doubt that a fox like him would be groped or hit on from left to right. "Naruto is back home now right?"

Sakura hummed. "Yeah, he texted me. You're quite the jealous type, aren't you?"

Sasuke muttered a quick farewell before slipping his phone back into his jeans. He kept forgetting that he wasn't the only one that found Naruto irresistible. How annoying. He was already feeling jealous and he technically had no right to. Sasuke shook his head as he headed towards his bedroom. He really needed to start keeping his feelings in check.

* * *

"Morning, Naruto!" Kiba bellowed from across the hallway as he bounded toward his best friend's locker.

"Hey!" Naruto greeted just as enthusiastically as he grabbed his things and locked his school locker.

"You made up with Sasuke?" Kiba asked as the two boys made way to their first class. They had chemistry and history together.

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "What makes you think so?"

"I don't know. Just Sasuke seemed to have finally quit sulking like a baby cub," Kiba replied jokingly.

The blonde hummed absentmindedly. To be honest, he wasn't really expecting to forgive to the brunet so quickly. But the more he thought about it, the more it seemed less of a big deal. If Kimi proved to be easily seduced by Sasuke, then maybe it was a good thing that the two didn't end up together. Not to mention that Sasuke has really been off his game since that night. It was really obvious that Naruto being mad at him really affected the brunet. The blonde couldn't help feel a pang of pride that he was able to make the famous Uchiha feel guilty and sorry.

Earlier this morning before school had started, Naruto and Sasuke had their first training session with Kisame at the local gym. While Naruto was excited to get back into vigorous training once again, Sasuke was more interested in building the relationship between him and the latter.

But Kisame showed the two boys no mercy. Though it was the first, that didn't stop the shark from working his trainees to the bone. He even had an entire meal plan and home exercise routine written out for them. Of course, Naruto complained about the cut-down in ramen but Kisame argued with idea of the Olympics and the blonde was quick to shut up.

They both had two sessions together and two individual sessions each week. Sasuke didn't mind, he had too much free time on his hands anyways and getting even more fit would be a great bonus. Plus, adding on some extra muscle would definitely help on winning against Naruto in volleyball.

Naruto pulled out his textbook just as Aruma-Sensei began to pull out his teacher plan.

"Alright class, pop quiz!"

* * *

Sasuke's highlight of the day was almost always volleyball practice because of two reasons. He got to play with Naruto and he got to let out excess frustrations. What a great way to end the day. So when it came time for practice, Sasuke nearly dashed out of his class and made way for the locker rooms. He made sure to avoid the foods class where all the girls would offer him their pastries after school and kept his expression as cold as possible as he walked down the hallways to ensure that no one would approach him.

When he finally reached the men's locker room, Naruto was just pulling on his jersey. He was talking to Kiba excitedly and everyone in the room seemed to be rushing. Sasuke opened his locker and grabbed his things before beginning to get dress.

"Why is everyone such in a rush?" Sasuke asked Gaara who stood beside him, fixing his shoelaces.

"Well, Kakashi randomly announced that in around half an hour, a neighboring school's volleyball team would be coming for practice."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything as he finished. Another team? The brunet couldn't help but let excitement thrum in his pulse. Competition was something a wolf, an Uchiha always thrived on. It allowed one to test one's skills, abilities, and strengths. Only the weak would fall and Sasuke was nearly itching to crush some new playmates.

Naruto grinned as he jogged onto the court and stepped into line where spikes were being practiced. He had a couple friends in the volleyball team that would be coming and the blonde hadn't seen them in quite a while, let alone play volleyball against them. Wasn't Temari and Gaara's cousin on the team? Naruto was excited to say the least.

"Hey, dobe."

Naruto turned around before smirking. "Nice to see you too, teme."

"Naruto! You're up!" Kakashi called, as he got ready to set up another ball for the kitsune to spike.

Naruto executed the attack flawlessly before grinning cockily and stepping back in line. The warm up drew on and soon enough the other team arrived. Quickly, Kakashi called them to line up as the other team did the same. The thick tension between the two teams was immense, everyone emitting a deadly aura, ready to kill. That is, until Naruto saw Kankuro, Jūgo and Suigetsu.

Naruto basically combusted with glee when he saw his old friends. Naruto's cousin went to the other volleyball team's school, Karin Uzumaki that explained why he knew her best friends, Suigetsu and Jūgo while Gaara and Temari's cousin was Kankuro. Naruto shook all their hands heartedly as he promised to crush them. Kankuro of course, just laughed while Suigetsu and Jūgo claimed that they had promised Karin to beat him.

Sasuke eyes widened when he saw his childhood friends after so many years. Suigetsu and Jūgo were the only people he would talk to throughout his elementary years. They looked rather the same but of course, older and more mature. He watched as Naruto approached them familiarly and was quick to join the blonde's side.

"No way, is that who I think it is? Sasuke Uchiha," Suigetsu greeted with a smirk as he saw the brunet approach them.

Jūgo smiled. "Great to see you again, man."

"The feeling is mutual," Sasuke drawled coolly, "it's been a while, hasn't it?"

Suigetsu sneered, "You bet it has. Are you still the ice queen that you used to be?"

Naruto groaned. "You have no idea," he then grinned, "anyways, how do you guys know each other?"

"When Sasuke was an emo-wannabe in elementary school, Jūgo and I were the only ones who would talk to him," Suigetsu joked.

Jūgo rolled his eyes before smiling. "Let's just say Sasuke was quite the introvert," he turned to the brunet, "ne, Sasuke?"

"Hn."

Jūgo sighed. "Still haven't lost that habit, have you?"

Kakashi then blew his whistle and the old friends separated to begin their warm up. Naruto explained his connections with his older friends to Sasuke as the entire team stretched. Eventually the first set begun and the boys' first game came underway.

* * *

"Ah! What a great game!" Naruto exclaimed as he turned on the showerhead and immediately stepped into the cool water.

"Yeah," Sasuke said absentmindedly as he waited for his own shower to warm. His muscles were already sore from training but now they were absolutely aching. The brunet couldn't tell if Naruto was as worn out as he was or if the blonde was as good as he was at hiding the pain.

Konoha High School had won but only by a single hit. The final point granted by none other than a spike from Kiba. The entire team was obviously fatigued but none complained, as they got ready to return home. The buzzing of adrenalin still rang in their ears as they undid their shoelaces and the aching in their calves felt more blissful than ever.

"Are you free after school? Maybe we should practice our Hamlet play," Naruto suggested as he continued to scrub at his tanned skin.

Sasuke swore under his breath. Curse Itachi. "I actually got work, sorry dobe."

"Oh? You took my advice and got a job!" Naruto replied. He was glad that he was finally getting to the brunet.

"Hn."

"Where?"

"Ink," Sasuke bit out bitterly. He hated that place with a passion, Sai along with it.

"The record shop? I actually live really close to there," Naruto said as he wrapped a towel around his waist and made his way back to the lockers. Sasuke followed soon after but Naruto was already dressed.

"I'm going to drop by the ramen shop to eat and then go home. Do you want me to pick you something to eat?" Naruto asked as he ran a hand through his still wet hair.

Naruto was going to visit Sasuke while he worked _and_ bring him food? The blonde was already basically marriage material. "We just had some at my house, dobe."

"Well if you don't want any then I just won't drop by," Naruto said simply as he crossed his arms.

"I'm just kidding. Yeah, thanks."

The fox smiled. "Alright. See you later, princess."

"Asshole."

"Teme."

* * *

"Hey, Naruto!" Chouji greeted happily once Naruto trudged through the front door. The blonde wiped the snow off of his shows on the front mat before properly entering.

"S'up, Boss! Two bowls of Tonkotsu ramen to-go please!" The blonde replied as he pulled off his tuque and settled into a stool.

Sakura joined at his side. "Naruto,"

"Sakura? What are you doing here?" Naruto asked as he waited for his soups.

"I'm waiting for Ino to finish her shift. We're going to see a movie after this," Sakura replied as she checked her fingernail beds.

Naruto nodded. "Cool."

"So how's you and Sasuke-kun?" she replied nonchalantly though she was interested in the two boys' relationship.

Naruto laughed nervously as he rubbed the back of his neck. "Good, I guess?"

Sakura smiled. "You guys are always fighting, then making up."

The fox shrugged. "I don't really know what to say. I just like being around him even though he pisses me off more than anyone else."

"Here you go, Naruto!" Chouji interrupted as he passed on a plastic bag with two packed ramen soups inside.

"Thanks! Here's twenty-"

Chouji shoved the money back into Naruto's hands. "I am not taking any of your money. Keep it for yourself," he said kindly.

The blonde smiled gratefully before grinning. "You're the best, Chouji. I got to go see Sasuke now. Bye Sakura!"

Naruto quickly went back out into the cold as he began to walk to the record shop. It was early winter and the frost has already begun nipping at the leaves. Snow was bound to come by next week. Naruto dug his nose deeper into his jacket. He never minded the cold, just the wind bothered him. The blonde always managed to warm up quickly and his body temperature always seemed to be higher than that of others.

He arrived at the shop faster than he thought he would. Ink was a small record shop that stood between a newly opened tattoo parlour and a used bookstore that sold coffee that was way too expensive. Naruto would have never deemed Sasuke to be so much of a hipster. He was definitely going to make fun of the brunet later.

Once Naruto entered, soft deep house music and a pale man behind the front counter welcomed him. Naruto smiled. "Hi!"

The other returned a close-mouthed smile and curved eyes. "Hello, you must be Naruto."

"That is me," Naruto said, grinning as he unwrapped the scarf around his neck and placed it on the wooden coat hanger. "Are you an Uchiha?"

The cashier laughed. "Good heavens no. Though I am pale and have rather dark hair, I would never associate myself as one of those cold bastards."

"I heard that," an irritated voice said from behind one of the shelves. Sasuke was quick to appear. He turned to Naruto. "This is Sai, my boss."

Naruto stepped forward to shake the man's hand. "Uzumaki Naruto!"

Sasuke scoffed. "Don't be so polite to him. He's only a year older than us."

"Really?" Naruto exclaimed. "But you own this entire shop?"

Sai smiled. "Yeah, just something small I opened after I finished high school and begun university."

"Oh? What are you studying?"

"Fine art and theology."

"Cool," Naruto replied as he began to pull out the packed noodles from his bag. "I hope you don't mind me bringing some food for Sasuke."

Sai shook his head. "Of course not. Are you two by chance, dating?"

Naruto almost dropped everything he was holding before blushing. "Of course not!"

Sasuke smirked. "Why are you blushing then?"

The blonde glared at his classmate. "I just get embarrassed really easy when it comes to these kind of things. Got a problem with that, teme?"

Sasuke brought up his hands in a fake surrender. "No, I just think its funny that you could do the stupidest things yet not feel a tinge of shame but someone makes a simple assumption and you become redder than a rose."

Naruto rolled his eyes. "Do you want your ramen or not?"

"I wouldn't want to miss it for the world," Sasuke muttered sarcastically under his breath as he helped Naruto pour the broth into the foam bowls.

"You guys can eat here. I'm going to head to the back to sort out tomorrow's stock," Sai said as he left the front.

Sasuke motioned for Naruto to sit on the chair opposite from him and they both rested their bowls on a small table behind the front counter.

"Is eating here really okay?" Naruto asked anxiously as he scanned the record shop.

"Yeah, I doubt anyone will show up anyways," Sasuke said before digging into his food. The game left both boys famished so they ate in comfortable silence, cherishing the warm soup in the winter evening.

After they finished cleaning up, Naruto followed Sasuke around as the boy stacked and organized vinyl records. The blonde's eyes looked around curiously. Everything was so neat, which was a surprised coming from such, a small shop. "So this is where you work? I kind of expected something more glamorous to fit your Uchiha lifestyle, teme."

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "I'm just doing this cause Itachi forced me too. Trust me, I wouldn't be here if I didn't have to."

"Itachi's nice," Naruto said absentmindedly as he began to look through the _Alternative Rock_ section.

"You only say that because you don't know him."

"Yeah," Naruto replied quietly for he was distracted looking for his favorite bands.

After a couple minutes, Naruto spoke again. "Sasuke?"

"Yeah?"

"You know what I realized?"

Sasuke sighed. "I don't really care."

Naruto snorted. "Sure you don't. Anyways, you actually talk in full sentences to me."

There was a pause. "I didn't notice," Sasuke replied lamely. God, he was supposed to be so much cooler than this. Where did all the Uchiha in his blood go?

The blonde smiled. "Makes me feel kind of special," Naruto said jokingly as he picked out another vinyl.

_That's because you are, _Sasuke immediately thought. The brunet sighed quietly to himself. Since when did he get so soft?

Naruto interrupted his train of thought, "so who was that girl you liked?"

Sasuke chewed on the inside of his cheek. "No one."

Naruto placed what he was holding down and stared at the other with an exasperated look. "Come on, I am basically your best friend. Just tell me!"

The brunet shrugged his shoulders. "Not my fault you won't believe me."

"Is it a guy?" Naruto asked as normally as he could.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "And what if he was?"

"Then I would still demand for you to tell me his name. I want to know what the famous Sasuke Uchiha's type is!" Naruto explained as he returned his eyes to the shelf he was formerly looking at. "At least describe him to me."

"He's an idiot," Sasuke started off monotonously. "He pisses me off and drives me insane but he's kind and forgiving. Being around him just keeps me calm." Sasuke couldn't stop the embarrassment that slowly crawled up his neck.

"Wow. Sounds like you're in love~" Naruto teased before grinning. "Never thought I would hear you say something so sappy!"

"Hn," Sasuke replied, hoping the conversation would end.

"You've changed. For the better, I think," the blonde commented calmly after getting over his little fit of laughter.

"Who sounds cheesy now, usuratonkachi," Sasuke countered with a small smirk.

Naruto grinned before the two classmates returned to their warm silence. Sasuke could only hope that Naruto feelings were changing as well.

* * *

**Yes I am still alive and I finally got back into writing! I've been so busy as of late and had difficulties finding time for writing. I don't know when the next update will be, but I'll try my best. I'm sorry if you didn't like the boys making up so fast. I just didn't want to drag this out to be too long. Anyhow, I hoped you guys enjoyed this! Leave a review? Thanks bbs xo **

_Random Note: _

_Positions on the volleyball team (you might not be familiar with these terms unless you actually play volleyball or search it up):_

_Sasuke | Setter_

_Naruto | Opposite_

_Gaara | Libero_

_Shikamaru | Team Captain &amp; Middle Blocker _

_Kiba | Outside Hitter _

_Lee | Back Middle Blocker _


	7. Chapter 7

_**Seven**_

* * *

Exam week had begun and every senior in the school was loosing their mind as they studied for hours on end to take the tests that would mark whether or not they were going be accepted into the university of their choice. Naruto and Sasuke were just the same. Though Sasuke was known for his wits and smarts, he still did study when the time called so that he could secure his grades and uphold his Uchiha name. Naruto also often gave off the feeling that he never studied and would rather train than spend nights surrounding his book. Naruto's training for swimming and volleyball never ceased but his nights grew shorter and shorter as he spent them nose deep in studying rather snoozing in his comforter. They were both exhausted and irritable, to say the least.

"Hey," Sasuke greeted as he dropped his bag down and sat in his chair.

Naruto didn't bother lifting his head, which in his arms, resting on the dusk. "How's it going, teme?" He replied tiredly before yawning.

Sasuke raised a thin eyebrow. "How come you look like death?"

Naruto laughed weakly. "I'm just tired. Haven't been getting that much sleep with exams and all you know?"

Sasuke nodded before taking his water bottle out of his backpack and bringing it to his lip. "I didn't pin you for the type to study."

"Really? How else would I keep my grades up?"

"Hn."

Naruto yawned again. "Anyways, what exams do you have?"

"English, Math, Physics and History." Sasuke answered as he pulled out his notes.

"Cool. I have Chemistry, English and Math this semester. Guess we have different math teachers," Naruto spoke as he finally lifted his head and ran a hand through his flattened blonde locks.

"Obviously, dobe," Sasuke muttered before their teacher, Kakashi entered the classroom and began a lesson reviewing the basics of literary essay writing.

"Do you want to study after school together?" Naruto whispered under his breath as he dug into his backpack only to pull out a broken pencil.

Sasuke grabbed an extra pen before throwing it at the blonde. He smirked. This was the first time Naruto was inviting him out for something, wasn't it? Of course, the Uchiha couldn't refuse. "Yeah, sure."

Naruto smiled gratefully after catching the pen. "Thanks. My house, then?"

Sasuke almost chuckled as he remembered the days where Naruto would rather give up ramen for a week than for Sasuke to know where he lived. Things have clearly changed between the two. "Hn."

"I'll meet you at your locker after school."

* * *

After throwing his binders and a single textbook into his bag, Sasuke waited boredly at his locker flipping through his phone. Slightly annoyed, Sasuke checked his watch only to realize that it had been already fifteen minutes since the end of classes. Sighing, he slipped his phone into his jean's pockets before striding towards the direction of Naruto's locker on the next floor.

Reaching the third floor, Sasuke was able to spot Naruto almost immediately but his lips stretched into a snarl as he saw a familiar polar bear breed and his own fox seemingly deeply engaged in a conversation.

Quickening his steps, he went stand beside Naruto. The blonde was startled but recovered quickly. "Hey, Sorry for having you come get me instead."

Sasuke mumbled a reply before returning his stare at the other breed. Naruto watched Sasuke's gaze shift. "Oh! Kimi was just apologizing," he added awkwardly.

Kimi nodded as she kept her eyes on the blond. She didn't like the way Sasuke was staring at her. It was obvious what his intentions were and she no longer wanted to be involved.

Sasuke scoffed cruelly. "And you're going to forgive her?"

Kimi froze and Naruto's eyes narrowed. "Well yes. Kimi clearly realized was she did was in the wrong and she feels sorry about it. Why wouldn't I forgive her? I forgave you, didn't I?"

With that last remark, Sasuke pursed his lips. The blonde was right but that still didn't help Sasuke's irritation.

"I'll be leaving now. I hope you and I could still be friends?" Kimi asked shyly as she zipped up her coat.

Naruto grinned before rubbing the back of his neck. "Of course!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes before grabbing the blonde's arm and pulling him away. Naruto barely struggled since he's gotten used to Sasuke's random acts of touchiness and roughhousing. "What are you so upset about?" Naruto mumbled as he got into the passenger seat of Sasuke's car.

"Nothing. Now where do you live?" Sasuke replied coldly, throwing his backpack into the backseat before pulling on his seatbelt and starting the car.

Naruto gave directions and most of the car ride was rode in silence. Naruto had fallen a sleep on the last turn but Sasuke was able to recognize the blonde's obnoxiously coloured truck in an unfamiliar driveway that Sasuke assumed was Naruto's home.

"Wake up, dobe. We're here," Sasuke muttered as he shook Naruto's arm.

Naruto flinched, hitting his head on the window before wincing in pain. "Fuck, Sasuke. You didn't need to hit me."

Sasuke snorted before the two both got out of the car. Sasuke followed closely behind Naruto as they walked up the steps and it took around ten minutes for the dobe to find his key in his backpack. Once they finally entered, Naruto immediately threw his backpack towards the couch before slipping off his shoes and stumbling inside. The house smelt warm and someone was definitely making some kind of pastry inside. The smell of a fireplace was soft in the air with a mixture of a vanilla candle. Naruto's home gave off the feeling of safety and family and Sasuke could already feel his muscles relaxing.

"I'm home!" Naruto called out as the two boys headed towards the kitchen.

A woman with fiery long red locks with bangs clipped to a side, pale skin covering a slender body and a kind smile greeted them. She wore a simple apron over a white blouse and a loose-fitting dress. Sasuke concluded Naruto must have inherited his father's hair and eyes.

Sasuke immediately bowed. "It's a pleasure to meet you. My name is Sasuke Uchiha."

She smiled. "Oh the pleasure is all mine. Call me Kushina."

Naruto grinned before slipping past his mother and headed towards the over. "What're you making, mom?"

Kushina turned around and Sasuke followed. "Apple pie. It'll be ready in a half hour. Naruto, go pour some drinks for your guest!"

Naruto smiled sheepishly before opening the refrigerator. "Oi teme, what do you want to drink?"

"Water's fine."

Naruto shrugged as he grabbed two cups from a cupboard, filling one with filtered water and another with orange juice. "Alright. Let's head to my room then."

Sasuke thanked Naruto under his breath as he took his drink and then headed up the stairs and entering the room to his left with Naruto's lead. The room of course, was painted orange and was about as messy as one would expect a teenage boy's room to be. Random posters of professional athletes hung loosely on his walls, some opened cookbooks were scattered on desk and a few pieces of sport equipment leaned on his bedpost, taking up a large amount of room.

"Sorry, it's kind of messy," Naruto apologized half-heartedly as he took a seat in his study chair. He motioned for Sasuke to take a seat on his bed, which surprisingly was done.

Sasuke scoffed, "kind of messy?"

Naruto grinned. "Whatever. Anyways, let's study after pie. Do you want to stay for dinner too?"

Sasuke nodded. "If you wouldn't mind."

The blonde smiled. "Of course not!"

"Thank you," said Sasuke before boredly eyeing his surroundings.

"No problem. I have a PS4 in the living room, want to play something?"

"Hn."

The two boys hurried down the stairs before landing onto the couch. Naruto quickly chose a game out of a basket before putting it into his game console and grabbing to controllers. He threw one at Sasuke as he took a seat beside him.

"Call of Duty? How boring," Sasuke commented as he watched the opening sequence.

Naruto frowned. "Well everybody knows how to play it. So I just assumed that it would be the safest choice. I can put in another game if you want."

"Doesn't matter. I'll beat you anyways."

Sasuke could almost laugh at how easy it was to provoke the blonde. Naruto snarled, "As if! The only person who can consecutively beat me at any first shooter is Shikamaru!"

"Oh yeah? Let's add one more to that list," Sasuke taunted with a teasing smirk.

"Fine!" Naruto grumbled, as he set up a death match in the smallest map that was offered. Naruto made his class first with an assault rifle, a Chinese grenade launcher and a couple of stun grenades. Sasuke chose to go with a sniper, dual-wielding pistols and smoke bombs. Their choices strongly reflected their personalities as they played. Naruto fought offensively like a titan, constantly running into battle and blowing things up as a distraction before firing continuous rounds, making sure to get at least several bullets into his enemy whereas Sasuke used stealth and agility. Smoke bombs were constantly let loose before taking aim and firing with dead accuracy. The two evened each other out and proved as great challenges.

As they played, Sasuke stayed dead silent nearly the entire time while Naruto would occasionally swear under his breath here and there. They took the game quite seriously as their teenage pride was on the line. Ten minutes was coming to a close and Sasuke was a head by one kill, one hundred points.

Naruto then spotted Sasuke camping on a roof of the building and it was clear the wolf had yet to figure out his location. Switching weapons to his grenade launcher, the blonde fired with perfect aim, killing the other in sweet surprise. They were tied now and only thirty seconds were left to end game. Naruto could feel how sweaty his palms were and Sasuke would be lying if he said his heart wasn't racing.

"Why do you boys always take these games so seriously?" Kushina commented as she entered the room and placed to slices of freshly made pie on the coffee table in front of them.

Naruto muttered something under his breath and Kushina only laughed before exiting. The blonde had just run out of ammo, the only thing he had left was one of his stun grenades. With a combat knife in his hand, Naruto ran towards the spawn area where he knew Sasuke would be. Throwing the stun grenade as soon as Sasuke spawned, Naruto sprinted towards the wolf and sliced his throat, assuring his satisfying victory. The blonde immediately threw his controller and stood up to cheer before cheekily grinning down at Sasuke.

Sasuke would probably be more upset if it wasn't Naruto but of course, Naruto was the only exception to all his rules. "Good job," he commented as he calmly placed his controller aside and grabbed the plate of pie.

Naruto grinned before settling back down and taking a plate for himself. Shoving a piece in his mouth before chewing and swallowing, he said, "What'd I say? I'm just too good."

Sasuke just hummed as he continued to finish the pastry. It was delicious, not that Sasuke would expect otherwise. When the two finished, they placed their dishes into the sink before heading back up to Naruto's room. They pulled out their books and began to study. It proved a challenge for Sasuke to try and keep Naruto focused but they managed to get through three units after two and a half hours. Naruto was smart but required a lot of practice whereas Sasuke was often overconfident in his ability and sometimes didn't practice enough. They were good for each other and both of them realized it. Dinner came and the two scurried down the stairs when they heard Kushina call for them.

As they entered the dining room, an unfamiliar face greeted him. There was no doubt that he was Naruto's father. The same hair and eyes, unmistakably the same as Naruto's only older and more matured. "Hello, Sasuke," he said warmly.

Sasuke bowed. "Nice to meet you, Mr. Uzumaki."

A full-sounding chuckle echoed through the room. "Ah call me Minato, Mr. Uzumaki is my father in-law."

Sasuke smiled before taking a seat beside Naruto. Naruto gleamed at his dad, "Hey! I didn't realize you would be home so early today!"

Minato grinned a toothy smile before turning back to Sasuke. "Ne Sasuke, your last name is Uchiha, isn't it?"

Sasuke nodded politely.

"Are your parents perhaps Fugaku and Mikoto?"

Sasuke widened his eyes in surprise. "Yes they are."

Kushina then entered the room and began servings bowls of Nikujaga. "Ah! No wonder!"

Minato nodded before leaning back in his chair. "Ah yes. You're parents were very close friends of Kushina and mine back in university. They had sent me a letter years and years ago telling me that they have had another son. It's been almost two decades since the last time I saw those two. How are they?"

"They are very well. They live at the Uchiha Mansion in the west," the brunet replied lamely. He still felt dumbfounded at the small revelation.

"They are in town then? How surprising. We ought to meet again," Kushina added as she finally took a seat next to her husband.

Minato added. "Would you mind giving me their emails, Sasuke?"

Sasuke shook his head. "Of course not."

Minato then grabbed out his phone before handing it to Sasuke. "Just add them as a contact, please."

The brunet handed back after typing in as much information as he could.

"Feels kind of nostalgic, doesn't it?" Kushina said happily.

The four then began their dinner. There wasn't much talking except for the small breaks where Minato would ask about school and training. The two parents learnt much about the young Uchiha and were amazed about how different yet how similar Sasuke and their son were.

After dinner came to a finish, Sasuke offered to help with the dishes but Kushina declined before complimenting about how much of a gentleman he was. Sasuke slightly blushed and Naruto howled with laughter as he continue to teased the Uchiha, only to make his blush darken.

The two boys headed back to Naruto's room and continued their studies. It was about nine o'clock when Kushina came to check on them. "Sasuke, you can stay over night if you would like."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow before looking at Naruto. The blonde smiled and nodded. "Then thank you very much for your hospitality."

"Alright! Sleepover means video games and pizza! Mom, can I order some pizza?" Naruto cheered as he stood up and stretched his legs.

"Of course, dear," Kushina said before closing the door and heading back down stairs.

Naruto opened his closet before rummaging through it. "You want to shower first? I think that I got some clothes that might fit you. You're a little bit taller so it might be a short."

Sasuke swallowed thickly. "Thank you."

Naruto smiled before handing some pyjamas over. "No worries. Here you go."

The brunet nodded before grabbing the clothes and following Naruto's directions to the bathroom. After closing the door, he immediately began to strip before slipping into the hot shower. He groaned in relief when he felt the hot water wash away the tenseness in his neck and soreness in his muscles. Sasuke used some of Naruto's body wash and shampoo and recognized the scent with ease. He did his best to fight the image of Naruto bathing himself in his head and managed to keep his dick soft with thought of walking in on Kisame and Itachi going at it. Those two weren't together or anything but Sasuke was nearly one hundred percent sure that Itachi was trying his best to get into the athlete's pants.

After he finished and got dress (the clothes actually fitted him fine. The shirt was a little tight but it didn't bother him, if anything it made his shoulders and biceps look really good so he wasn't complaining), Sasuke returned to Naruto's bedroom to see the blonde already with his shirt off and his back shining with moisture and charcoal coloured sweats hanging loosely off his hips.

Naruto turned around and smiled. Sasuke swore he could of melted. "Oh you're back. Looks like the clothes fits you well. I decided to take a shower in my mom's room to maximize gaming time. Let's head downstairs."

The blonde then pulled over a white t-shirt and pushed past Sasuke before making his way to the living room. Sasuke rubbed his eyes and sighed. Tonight was going to be a night full of torture, willpower and self-control.

* * *

"Pizza's here!" Naruto exclaimed the moment he heard the doorbell rang. He dropped his controller and sprinted towards the door before happily accepting the meal and paying the deliveryman. He almost skipped back towards in the living room and felt his mouth water when he opened the box. The two decided to choose two toppings each. Naruto choose chicken and steak whereas Sasuke choose tomatoes and green peppers. The two boys dug in and downed cream soda for the next ten minutes.

"Horror movie?" Naruto offered after cleaning up their mess.

"Sure. Though I didn't peg you as the horror movie type," Sasuke commented as he took another swig of his drink.

Naruto shrugged. "I do flinch when there's a jump scare but that's the best part! I haven't seen Sinister and it's on Netflix. Sounds good?"

"Hn."

Once Naruto pressed play, he ran upstairs to his bedroom before grabbing a blanket and two pillows. It took him nearly fifteen minutes to get comfy, which earned him a few kicks from Sasuke but eventually the only sounds in the room came from the television.

Sasuke was barely paying attention. He found it more amusing watching Naruto's expressions of horror and thrill. Every time there would be even the slightest quick movement on screen, the blonde would flinch before hiding his face in his pillow before looking up again after a couple of seconds. Sasuke found it cute but he would never tell him.

The first jump scare was presented about fifteen minutes into the movie and Naruto scrambled his way towards Sasuke until their shoulders and thighs were pressed up against each other. Sasuke tried to shove Naruto away but the blonde refused to move an inch. Another fifteen minutes and this time Naruto flew into Sasuke's lap.

_Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck_, Sasuke repeated in his head as he felt the blonde lean against him. How the hell was he going to keep a boner from appearing now? When Naruto was squirming in his lap like a fucking virgin?

"Naruto, get off of me," Sasuke said through gritted teeth as he fingers nearly bruised the blonde's hips from trying to keep the other still.

Naruto shook his head. "Just until the end of the movie, okay? I really want to finish it."

So for the next two hours, Sasuke found himself trying his best not to rock his hard-on into Naruto's ass. Thank god the blonde didn't notice, he was too absorbed into the movie. When the film ended, Sasuke immediately pushed Naruto off of his lap and made his way to the bathroom. He locked himself in and stared down at himself. Now what?

"Sasuke…?" Naruto called hesitantly from outside the door.

The Uchiha swallowed. "What?"

"Are you okay?"

Sasuke panicked. "Yeah. I'm just going to take a shower."

"Didn't you already take one though?"

"Just give me ten minutes."

Cold showers totally sucked but they were always foolproof.

Sasuke was shivering once he was back in Naruto's room. The blonde had already spread a futon out for him and was currently reading some kind of manga.

"Do you always take another shower before you go to bed?" Naruto asked as he sat up and stared at the brunet.

"Hn," Sasuke muttered. How embarrassing.

"Okay, I'm going to brush my teeth. I can give you a new toothbrush."

"Thanks."

When it was finally time for bed, Sasuke immediately knocked out. Surprising, since he was prone to insomnia, especially during the winter.

* * *

It was three in the morning when Sasuke felt someone crawl into the futon with him. Groaning and rubbing his eyes, he opened them sleepily only to see his blonde trying to get under the covers with him.

"What the hell…?" the brunet whispered as Naruto continued to snuggle into his side.

"Naruto!" He ushered as he tried to shake Naruto's arm.

"What?" The blonde finally mumbled though he refused to move an inch.

"This is not your bed! How did you even get here?"

"I went to the bathroom and tripped," Naruto muttered as he curled himself towards Sasuke.

Sasuke had been doing so well with keeping his hands to himself. How was he supposed to handle this? God was testing him." So? Get in your own bed, dammit!"

"Who cares? You're so warm and I'm cold. Just sleep, Sasuke. Please," Naruto begged before yawning again.

Sasuke sighed. He could never win against Naruto. "Fine."

* * *

By the time Naruto rolled over and yawned, it was twelve at noon. Blinking his eyes open. He stared at the ceiling for a couple minutes before looking to side. Naruto then blushed before standing up quickly. He didn't remember sharing a bed with Sasuke but to be honest he wasn't complaining. Naruto hasn't slept that well since exams started.

At times like these, when Sasuke is insulting or provoking him, Naruto could really see why he was attracted to the other. It didn't help that Sasuke could be extremely charming at times and it also didn't help when Sasuke clearly treated Naruto much better than he treated others. Naruto could see why others fell in love with him so easily. How dangerous. With just a small smirk, the brunet could bend people to his will.

Looking away, Naruto headed towards the shower. He was grateful that Sasuke trusted him as a friend. Naruto felt kind of special, as cheesy as it sounded.

Sasuke woke up by himself and grumbled to himself about his disappointment before getting up. He went to the bathroom but the door was locked and assumed that Naruto was getting ready. Sasuke went back to the bedroom and grabbed his clothes before Naruto entered.

"Good morning, Ice Princess!" Naruto greeted happily as he ran the towel through his wet hair several times.

Sasuke snorted at the nickname. "Morning, dead-last. I'm going to borrow your washroom."

"Yeah, go ahead. Mom's making us breakfast. So I'll meet you down there."

"Good Morning, Sasuke," Kushina said as she placed his breakfast at his seat.

"Morning," Sasuke replied as he took his seat next to Naruto.

"You boys planning to do anything today?" Kushina asked as she headed back to the kitchen and began washing some dishes.

Naruto shook his head after taking a small bite of his egg. "Not really."

"Good, because Mei will be coming over in a few. Would you two mind watching her for a couple of hours?" Kushina asked hesitantly. She knew that watching over a six year old wasn't too high on the priority list of teenagers.

"Of course!" Naruto agreed enthusiastically before turning to face Sasuke, "you wouldn't mind right?"

Sasuke shook his head. "No," he lied. He hated dealing with kids. Sasuke had no idea how. He was a wolf, a predator. How was the brunet supposed to deal with things that were so squishy and could break so easily? Sasuke tried not to panic. He decided to think of this as an opportunity. Naruto was obviously a family kind of guy. Maybe if everything went well, Sasuke could earn some points?

"Oh thank you so much boys," Kushina said gratefully before grabbing the two's dirty plates. "Her mom will drop her off in a couple of minutes."

Naruto nodded but looked at Sasuke. "Mei is my neighbour. She's six and really friendly. She's a panda breed and almost never cries. I'm sure you'll like her. Just don't try to scare her, okay?"

Sasuke snorted confidently. "Why would I scare her?"

Naruto laughed nervously. "Because you're glare is sometimes really terrifying…?"

The brunet punched the fox in the arm. "I'm great with kids."

The doorbell rang and the two students made way to the door. They opened it and Naruto was immediately attacked by a bear hug around his legs. Naruto grinned before greeting the mother and saying goodbye. Mei was probably three feet and a half tall and was adorable as expected. She looked up at Sasuke before digging her face into Naruto's sweatpants.

"Aw Mei-chan, this is Sasuke. He's a close friend of mine. He's very kind!" Naruto said as he tried his best to comfort the little girl.

Mei nodded before pulling away and putting her hands behind her back. She bowed. "Hi, I'm Mei."

Sasuke smiled. The girl was quite mature. "Pleasure to meet you, I'm Sasuke."

Her small lips broke out into a smile. "Sasuke-kun!"

Naruto sighed in relief. "Alright! There are some colouring books in the living room and we can watch a movie too. Sounds good?"

Mei nodded vigorously before skipping towards the living room. Naruto gestured for Sasuke to get the colouring supplies out of the ottoman and the blonde put in a disk into the player. "My Neighbour Totoro, Mei?"

Mei nodded again before helping Sasuke bring the books to the table. They placed them down and she immediately flipped a book open before diving for some crayons. "Naru-chan and Sasuke-kun are going to colour too?"

Naruto nodded. "You betcha."

As the two settled on either side of the young girl, Mei was quick to grow fond of Sasuke. The Uchiha, instead of colouring, began to draw pictures and sketches and Mei was quick to become fascinated. He drew birds, butterflies and small animals. Anything he thought that the little child would enjoy. Naruto watched them proudly as Mei tugged on Sasuke's sleeve and asked him to draw her a panda. He gave a small smile and nodded.

Naruto admitted that he felt a little jealous of Mei. Sasuke was able to open up to the little girl so quickly. Who knew how long it took Naruto to get Sasuke to smile like that. But the blonde was quick to push away those feelings for they were unreasonable. Mei was only six after all. If it were one of them, Naruto's chance would be much higher.

Naruto immediately stopped colouring as his hand froze. Did he really just think that? What the hell? _No, bad Naruto, bad,_ he scolded himself as he resumed his drawings with a frown.

"You okay?" Sasuke called out. He had noticed Naruto's small heart attack as well.

Naruto blushed and kept his eyes to his hands. "Yeah, I'm fine."

The brunet raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything. "Do you want any drinks, Mei?"

Mei nodded enthusiastically. "Apple juice, please!"

Sasuke smiled. "What about you, dobe?"

The blonde scowled. "Don't call me that in front of Mei!"

Sasuke laughed softly. "Well? Do you want anything?"

"Water's fine," he grumbled.

Once Sasuke was out of the room, Mei was at Naruto's side. "Don't you think Sasuke-kun is so handsome?"

Naruto dropped his crayon and stared at the girl in disbelief. Were kids even able to tell these kinds of things? The only things Naruto remembered about being six year old were endless piggyback rides and mighty pillow fights. "What do you mean?"

Mei tapped her chin before her expression fell into complete seriousness. She looked really closely at Naruto before concern worried her expression. "Naru-chan! Please marry Sasuke-kun!"

If Naruto had been drinking water, he would be choking. A scarlet blossomed on his cheeks as he stuttered, "What?! Mei! We're both guys!"

"So? I have two Mommies!" Mei pouted with big cheeks before crossing her arms.

That was true. Mei was an adopted child of Naruto's Mom's old friend. She grew up with two mothers as her parental figures. Mei was a wonderfully gifted child. She was naturally intelligent and clever but also open-minded and accepting: another reason why Naruto cared so much for her.

"Mei! Sasuke and I don't have those kind of feelings for each other!" Naruto said as quietly as he can, making sure that the brunet wouldn't hear from the kitchen.

"But Naru-chan! Sasuke-kun is so nice! Promise me you'll marry him?" Mei whined as tears settled in her big eyes.

"Marry who?" Sasuke suddenly interrupted as he placed the drinks on the table.

Naruto felt like his face on fire. Sasuke threw a sideways smirk in Naruto's direction and the blonde knew at that moment that the wolf had heard the entire conversation.

"Naru-chan said that he's going to marry you!" Mei giggled happily as she wiped the small tears away.

"Oh did he?" Sasuke replied teasingly, his voice filled with mischief and delight.

"No! Mei was just joking around," Naruto lied nervously as he averted his gaze from Sasuke's.

Sasuke grinned as he went to grab Naruto's chin with thin fingers before placing a chaste kiss on the fox's cheeks. He withdrew quickly and wished that he could take a picture for memory. Naruto's face was priceless at this point.

Naruto immediately brought up a hand to his cheek. "Sasuke!"

Sasuke looked at Mei. "Hey Mei-chan, Naruto would make the perfect blushing bride, wouldn't he?"

Mei nodded before giggling. "Naru-chan! You would look so pretty!" She then turned back to Sasuke. "Let me be the flower girl at your wedding?"

"Of course, Mei."

As Mei squealed in the background, Naruto was trying to keep himself from falling into cardiac arrest. Sasuke was grinning, clearly amused. This is what Naruto had meant when he said that Sasuke could be so charming.

Oh no, Naruto thought, oh no.

How _dangerous._

* * *

**I'm actually really happy about this chapter. I hope you liked it too! You could really tell that I play video games quite often lol. Love me some COD every now and then.**

**Leave me a comment, it always makes my day. Any request? Should the story move faster? Any other pairings? More drama? More fluff? Tell me! **


	8. Chapter 8

_**Eight**_

* * *

Naruto sighed in relief after checking his exam marks and final grades. He had done well and he knew that his parents would definitely take him out to his favourite fancy ramen shop for a celebration. Logging off the school computer, Naruto took another look at his new schedule before heading to his first class. This semester he had History, Sports Medicine, Biology and Gym. The blonde could already feel his body buzzing with excitement when his eyes scanned the paper only to see the Physical Ed was only two more classes away.

Once he reached his classroom and picked the seat assigned to him, he quickly looked around the room to see if he was with anybody he knew. Frowning, he turned back to face the front when only unfamiliar faces met him. He boredly twirled his pen in his finger as he waited for the lecture to start and couldn't help but yawn before rubbing his eyes. Looking up again, he saw Gaara just enter the room. He grinned before waving the other fox over. They didn't always get along at first but every friendship had its rough patches and he now considered Gaara to one of his closest friends.

Thank the heavens that Gaara was assigned right next to the blonde. "Hello," Gaara greeted as he dropped his bag.

"Hey! How did your exams go?" Naruto asked cheerfully, swinging his body in his chair so that he could face the other properly.

"Well, you?"

"Good!"

Gaara nodded. "You excited for the training camp?"

Naruto frowned before cocking his head to a side. "Training camp?"

The redhead smiled softly. "No wonder. If you had already known that we would be going to a training volleyball camp this weekend, I'm sure you wouldn't be able to refrain bouncing in your seat."

A grin broke out onto Naruto's pink lips. "Are you serious?! How did you find out? Where are we going? Who's coming?"

"There was a sign on Kakashi's door this morning announcing it with the roommates sign up list. We're heading to some small village and the entire team's coming," Gaara answered without hesitation. He was used to being bombarded by Naruto's question after all.

"Sick! Do you want to room with me then?" Naruto asked excitedly. He was definitely going to have to check out the details later.

Gaara shook his head apologetically. "Sorry, Naruto. Neji had already asked me."

Naruto smiled. "No worries!"

"You should ask Sasuke," a voice from behind them suddenly commented. Naruto turned around to see another close friend of his, Shikamaru.

"I think I'm going to ask Kiba first," Naruto said as he went back to playing with his pen between his fingers.

Shikamaru scoffed. "I'm rooming with Kiba and Lee. Just go with Sasuke, I'm sure he'd love to share a room with you."

Naruto blushed. "Sasuke and I barely get along!"

Shikamaru raised an eyebrow at Naruto's red cheeks. He could tell that Sasuke was slowly worming his way into the blonde's heart. Good for him. Might as well help the poor bastard too. "Really? To me, he seems pretty fond of you. He barely talks to any of us yet he always manages to make time for you."

The blonde's cheeks darkened before folding his arms and resting on the table, making sure to hide his face. "I'll ask him later," Naruto mumbled before their new history teacher, Kurenai began her introduction.

* * *

It was lunchtime when Naruto ran into Sasuke. They were both making way to cafeteria where they usually sat.

"S'up teme," Naruto said before flashing his award-winning smile.

"Dobe," Sasuke replied as he put his phone back into his pocket.

"So have you heard about the training camp?" Naruto asked as casually as he could.

Sasuke nodded and couldn't help a small smile. He could already guess what the blonde was about to ask him and the wolf was definitely excited to answer.

"…Do you want to room together?" Naruto asked hesitantly, finishing with a nervous laugh. "You see, Kiba, Shikamaru, Neji, Lee and Gaara had already signed up…"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow but smirked. "I don't know. Let me think about it. Would I want to room with an obnoxious loud idiot who basically has ramen swimming in his veins?"

Naruto immediately pouted. "Fine. I'll just ask one of the substitutions."

The brunet widened his eyes. "I was just joking. Yeah, I'll room with you."

Naruto smiled. "Alright!"

The two sat down at their spots on the table and Kiba then pulled the blonde into a noogie. "How's it going, blondie?"

Naruto grinned before playfully getting out of the play wrestle. He threw an arm around his best friend's shoulders with comfort and friendliness "Not too bad, dog-breath. Feels like I haven't seen you in forever!"

Kiba scoffed. "Damn right. You refused to hang out with anybody during that damn exam break."

Naruto shrugged his shoulders sheepishly. "Can you help the guy? I had to ace my exams, man or else my mom would have my head."

The two laughed before amiably drifting away in their own conversation, basically forgetting about the rest of the members. Sasuke ate his sandwich quietly but anybody could tell that he was sulking from the lack of attention of a certain fox.

Gaara swallowed a bite of his homemade pasta before turning towards the brunet. "You're easy to read."

Sasuke's grip on his lunch tightened but he didn't say anything. He knew that the redheaded fox was right even though it was extremely out of character for an Uchiha to be acting this way. His jealousy and possessiveness surfaced from time to time without his accord. It wasn't like he could help it.

"Hey Sasuke!" Naruto suddenly called.

The wolf turned to face the other. "What?" he replied, feigning annoyance.

"We have training after school with Kisame, right? We should drop by Kakashi's office first to sign up for roommates and get the permission slips."

"Hn."

* * *

Naruto threw his backpack into his locker before grabbing his gym bang and slipping the thick strap on his shoulder. It was the first day of the new semester so that meant no homework so it would be useless to bring his binders and textbooks home anyways. After properly locking his locker, Naruto began to make way to meet Sasuke at his.

It took only a few minutes and it was obvious that the brunet was waiting for him. The brunet was leaning his back against his locker with both earphones plugged into his ears and a hand stuffed into his pocket and the other picking a song. Naruto called out for him and they both headed towards the main floor towards the gym where Kakashi's office laid. They dropped by the gym lockers first since that's where Sasuke kept his training gear but managed to catch Kakashi just before he was about to leave. The two grabbed a permission slip for each before writing their names side by side for a room.

Kakashi raised an amused eyebrow as he watched the two bicker as they picked which room they wanted. "Oh would you look at that. Oh how time changes."

The two stopped and turned to face the masked teacher. Naruto crossed his eyebrows in confusion. "What do you mean?"

The older wolf crossed his arms. "Well, just a while ago you two were at each other throats. Now, it looks like you can't even leave each other's side-"

Naruto blushed while Sasuke just smiled smugly as Kakashi continued, "-makes me wonder if you two are using protection!"

The blond darkened to a tomato before kicking his coach in the shin. "You pervert! How are you even allowed to be around children? I'm going to get you fired, I swear to god!"

Kakashi laughed before turning around and waving a hand over his shoulder. "I'm only joking. I'll see you two tomorrow!"

"Stupid Sensei, could you believe he could say something so embarrassing so easily?" Naruto grumbled as the two headed for Sasuke's car to go to the gym where they would meet Kisame.

Sasuke chuckled quietly. "He was only joking. It's your fault for blushing so easily."

"Whatever, I can't help it," Naruto stammered as he opened the side door and slipping in.

"Don't act like it's a bad thing. It's cute," Sasuke commented as he turned his key. He could almost hear Naruto's face reddening. Nothing could beat teasing the little fox.

"Oh my God! You're just like him. All you wolves are perverted and sadistic, I tell you!" Naruto grumbled back before pulling his hoodie over his head and crossing his arms.

"What, are you five years old?" Sasuke mused after seeing Naruto's little display of anger.

"Shut up, teme!" Naruto retorted with his scowl deepening and his lips pursing into a pout.

"Says the one who's yelling, dobe."

"You want to fight or something?" Naruto challenged as he turned to face the wolf with his best glare.

Sasuke almost snickered. Almost. "If you don't mind getting beaten."

Before Naruto could throw back an insult, Sasuke pulled into a parking space and got out. The two grabbed their things and entered their private gym that initially used to belong to Kisame before he built a better one for himself. Naruto stomped his way towards the change room and Sasuke shook his head with a smile as he followed.

When they were both ready, Kisame was already waiting for them at the treadmills. He nodded his head at them. "Warm up. You have fifteen minutes."

Three hours later and Naruto felt like his legs were going to fall off. Dragging his feet to the showers he groaned with happiness when he felt the hot water hit his aching muscles and tender skin. He really had missed training since he gave up nearly three weeks of it for his exams but the fox had forgotten the toll it took on his body. Rolling his shoulders, he sighed in relief. It didn't matter because nothing was more satisfying then seeing results in his athletic performance and the only way to do that was to continue training.

Naruto was out of the showers before Sasuke and was slipping on his jeans when Sasuke entered. The wolf only had a towel that hung low on his hips and it basically looked like it was going to slip off at any moment. He was drying his hair with another towel and Naruto used that time to gawk. Sasuke was taller than him and had all the extra muscle that came with it. The brunet always looked on the leaner side with his clothes on but with them off there was no hiding his pectorals, six-pack abs and his harsh v-lines that lead down under. If Naruto were to see Sasuke like this, dripping wet and naked, when he was in heat, the fox would definitely have been a goner.

"Like what you see?" Sasuke smirked as he walked past the shocked blonde and began to change.

"As if," Naruto lied before returning his focus on his task of changing.

Sasuke could tell easily that Naruto was lying and felt a puff of pride surge through his veins. Sasuke knew that he was handsome but having Naruto acknowledge it was on a whole other level. The blonde always took any chance he could get to make fun of his hair ("Ha! Duck-butt!") Or the way he dressed ("Why do you always look like the grim reaper? Wear some actual colour for a change!"), it felt really nice to have the one he'd fallen for actually appreciate all the hard work and hours the brunet has put into his body.

Somehow Sasuke managed to finish changing before Naruto and when the wolf turned to look at the other, he had his head stuck in his long sleeve shirt and was currently trying to properly pull it down to his shoulders. Naruto's back was facing Sasuke and the tanned muscles were flexing and clenching every time Naruto struggled.

Suddenly Naruto felt cold fingers touch the side of his body, running up his ribs before grabbing on the hem of his shirt and pulling it down slightly. Naruto shivered and his ears bowed in pleasure. "W-What are you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing? Helping you, idiot," Sasuke murmured from behind him as he took a step closer.

Naruto had no idea why the wolf's hands were so cold but the blonde could feel the heat of Sasuke's body seep into his skin. He shuddered once again as he felt Sasuke's breath against his ear. As the brunet pulled down his shirt, his fingers never left Naruto's skin and the blonde could feel himself slowly getting aroused. Digging his teeth into the fat of his bottom lip and praying to God that he wouldn't pop a boner, he waited for Sasuke to finish.

Sasuke was quick to pull away when he was done. "Let's go home," he said, voice gruff before clearing his throat. "I'll drive you home."

Naruto nodded as he grabbed his things and followed the wolf. Was it bad that he felt disappointed?

* * *

The weekend came fast and Naruto was currently rushing as he packed. Sasuke was going to pick him up in an hour and the blonde had hardly started. He had initially planned to spend the entire day packing but Mei was randomly dropped off and of course, Naruto wouldn't leave her alone even if that meant forgetting to get ready for his three-day training trip.

Mei washed as the fox raced frantically around his room. She giggled at his panic expression. "Why are you rushing? Don't you have two hours until you have to meet at the airport, Naru-chan?"

Naruto laughed as he threw some boxers into his suitcase. "Yeah but Sasuke's coming over in an hour and he would probably kill me if he found out I wasn't ready yet."

Mei's eyes sparkled. "Sasuke-kun's coming over?!"

"Yes but only to pick me up. Your Mommy should be here in about an hour too!" Naruto said though he was barely paying attention, all his focus on making sure that he wouldn't forget anything.

"Hey dobe," Sasuke said as he entered the fox's bedroom, "and Mei-chan," he added once he noticed the toddler.

Naruto whined. "Why are you here already! You're forty five minutes early and I'm not done packing."

Mei jumped off the bed before running to give the wolf a hug. "Sasuke-kun!"

Sasuke snorted. "I was bored and it's not my fault you're that much of an idiot, deciding to pack the day of the trip."

Mei pouted as she crossed her arms. "Bad Sasuke-kun! You shouldn't call your wife an idiot like that!"

Naruto nodded furiously, joining the child and doubling the pout. "Yeah!"

Sasuke tipped his head to a side as a cocky smirk spread on his lips. "You're my wife now, eh Uzumaki? Oh I mean, it's _Uchiha _now, isn't it?"

Naruto blushed as realization flooded his brain. He stepped back before dropping his eyes. "Uh, I didn't mean it like that."

"Sasuke-kun! Now give your wife a kiss as an apology!" Mei insisted with her arms still crossed and her eyes closed, nodding her head with a dead-serious expression as if she was a wise old wizard.

"Mei! Your mother is here!" Kushina called from downstairs. Mei quickly gave goodbye hugs before grabbing her little backpack and skipping downstairs, leaving the two breeds alone.

To be honest, Sasuke was going to have to pull Mei to a side a little later and thank the Gods for her existence and giving him the chance to taste Naruto's pink lips once again.

Want immediately began to roar in Sasuke ears as he licked his lips and stepped forward. Naruto's back eventually hit a wall and at this point Sasuke was so close he could smell the fox's body wash underneath his clothes.

He grabbed Naruto's chin and tipped the blonde's head up. "Y-You can't be serious," Naruto huffed half-heartedly with his eyes already half closed and his lips quivering with anticipation.

"It's a husband's apology," Sasuke softly murmured before finally pressing their lips together. The brunet instantly began to move his lips against the fox's, deepening the kiss and hungrily drawing out mewls out of the blonde. His wolf senses were going into overdrive and the only thing he could think of was _more_. With his tongue, he slipped it into Naruto's mouth and began to effectively devour and savour with every fibre of his being of Naruto. It had been too long and Sasuke had no idea how much he craved it.

Naruto could feel himself melting. No one has never ever kissed him with so much passion and desperation. His knees were threatening to cripple and the arms he had slid around Sasuke's neck were hanging on for dear life.

At that moment, Naruto knew that he had fallen for the teme, no matter how much he wanted to deny it. Sasuke was an asshole no doubt about it but he always acted kinder when he was around the fox. Naruto treasured that he was the only one to see Sasuke's smirks, smiles and laughs whereas everyone else got scowls, disinterest, and discontentment. He appreciated that he had someone to constantly bicker and fight with but always came around in the end with shitty apologies. To be honest, Naruto wasn't even surprised when he came to meet his feelings. He was bound to be hunt down by Sasuke sooner or later.

When the two came up for air, Sasuke barely moved away. His lips still touching Naruto's as his breaths came out in short puffs. "Naruto, I-"

The blonde pushed the wolf's chest before slipping away. "I j-just need to zip up my suitcase and then we can go."

Naruto kept his eyes away from Sasuke's. He couldn't let Sasuke see that he was basically in love with him. Who knew how much the brunet would ridicule him? Would Sasuke ditch the blonde after knowing that he was no better than the girls who waited at the bleachers at the end of games, all dying to try and get closer to the wolf? Naruto couldn't risk it.

As they drove to school, Naruto used his ability of social speech and managed to strike up a normal conversation about their mutual excitement for the camp. Sasuke did his best to act like himself as much as could but he couldn't ignore the small wound of hurt that tightened his chest. Naruto had responded so well to the kiss but now he was acting like it never happened. The only choice right now was to go along.

When they arrived, Naruto immediately left Sasuke's side and ran up to his other friends that were standing beside the bus. They all boarded the bus and began a two-hour bus ride where Naruto sat at the back with Shikamaru and Sasuke sat up front with Neji.

The Hyuuga cleared his throat awkwardly, Sasuke was in full-on brood mode and he was one of the only that could probably take a long road-trip next to someone so negative. "What's bothering you?" He asked casually as he grabbed his water bottle and brought it to his lips.

Sasuke sighed. "Neji, I trust your judgement because you come from the Hyuuga family line and I trust that you will forget this conversation ever happened after this ride is over."

Neji nodded. He didn't know if Sasuke trusting him was a good thing or a bad thing. The breed has heard many things about the Uchiha blood from his family. "Alright," he replied dryly.

The brunet rubbed his temples and closed his eyes before speaking again. "What would you do if you kissed someone and they were really into it only to act like nothing happened afterwards?"

"Ah, Naruto," Neji commented in relief. He had thought that the wolf wanted to discuss Uchiha-Hyuuga business relations. "You love him, yes?"

Sasuke nodded bitterly before his scowl deepened. There was no point in hiding it now. "Sadly."

"What's the problem? Aren't your feelings mutual?"

Sasuke shook his head. "That's why I'm asking for advice."

"Oh? Are you sure about that though? Maybe you can't read Naruto as well as I thought…?" Neji pondered out loud.

The wolf raised an irritated eyebrow. "What?"

"If Naruto didn't like you, do you think he would let you kiss him? Naruto is not submissive. He is a serious athlete and competitor. You probably pushed him down or against something, I'm guessing. You really think that Naruto wouldn't be able to overpower you? I get that you are strong, Uchiha but so is Naruto," Neji said calmly as he took out a book of Sudoku problems.

Silence blanketed the air for several minutes between the two and Neji could see Sasuke's mind racing. "What do you suggest I do then, Hyuuga?" Sasuke said through gritted teeth. He hated asking for advice or aid. It was too much unlike his famous Uchiha name but he didn't have a choice. His pride was going to have to take another blow.

"The best thing for you to do is to straight out tell Naruto your feelings. If Naruto accepts, then all is well. If he declines, your friendship is gone," the pale-eyed said with simplicity and ease.

"Don't you think that's too much at risk?" Sasuke challenged.

Neji hummed. "With a guy like Naruto, it's either all or nothing. If you weren't prepared to lose him, you shouldn't have fallen for him in the first place."

Sasuke let his head fall back and hit the seat. He closed his eyes and swallowed. "Thank you."

"Not a problem."

* * *

"Hey Shikamaru, you excited?" the blonde asked, almost jumping in his seat.

"Yeah, sure," he replied with a yawn before throwing his arms around his neck and relaxing in his seat.

Naruto grinned. "It's going to be great. We're all going to get so much better and it's going to be great to hang with just the boys."

Shikamaru nodded. "You're rooming with Sasuke, eh?"

"Yeah," said Naruto. There was a hesitation to his voice.

The blonde was definitely hiding something, Shikamaru concluded. He smacked his lips in annoyance. He was such a good friend. Sasuke better thank him after this. "You guys made up and all?"

Naruto hummed in agreement. He looked out the window as the bus began to pull out of the school parking lot and onto the main highway. "Hey, Shikamaru?"

The boy blinked his eyes open. He was waiting for this. "Yeah?"

"Remember when I helped you and Temari get together?" Naruto asked nervously. He was staring down at his twiddling thumbs before looking back up at the horizon again.

"Sure," Shikamaru replied. If it weren't for Naruto's pushing and confidence that he supported him with, Shikamaru would have definitely dismissed his crush. The thought left a bitter taste in his mouth.

"Well when you guys first kissed, was it before or after you got together?" Naruto asked his voice barely above a squeak.

Shikamaru raised an eyebrow. He had expected that the wolf had made a move but not to this extent. "Before," he said truthfully. Temari kissed him first and that's when he confessed.

Naruto's body sagged in relief. "So that means even though you guys kissed before you guys got together, you both liked each other anyways, right? You kissed her because you liked her even if you didn't know her feelings."

Shikamaru felt a slight urge to correct him that Temari had made the first move but right now he just needed to give Naruto a backbone. The truth could be told another day. "Yeah. You know that I've liked her for a long time. We weren't together yet but I kissed her because I wanted to. Followed my gut." The boy tried not to cringe at his own words but he was glad to see that they were working on gaining confidence in the blonde.

Naruto's eyes crinkled as he flashed his award-winning Uzumaki smile. "Really? So let's just say that somebod_y, hypothetically speaking, _happened to kiss me, so there's a chance that they might actually like me back?"

Shikamaru nodded and smiled. "You bet."

Naruto instantly wrapped his arms around his friend in a brief hugs. "Thanks, man! You're the best!"

Shikamaru scoffed before finally getting to his sleep. That was definitely all that he would be helping. Temari better be damn happy with him.

* * *

Once they arrived at the training camp, Kakashi distributed their luggage and did a quick attendance before showing everyone to their rooms. Naruto threw his stuff to a side the moment he entered his and Sasuke's room before grabbing one of the rolled futons and properly setting it up. Sasuke did the same, leaving a decent amount of space between the two. They worked in silence except for Naruto's whistling and managed to fully unpack in less than twenty minutes. The blonde left the room first to explore the small building that basically was a communal living space. The rooms were small but shareable with a pair and a large communal bathhouse and kitchen were also added. The dining room was relatively big and was situated beside the kitchen. It had a sliding door that allowed a shortcut the training fields.

Naruto knocked on Kiba's door once before barging inside. He didn't know what he was expecting but looked exactly like his own. Kiba had just slipped his training shoes on. "Ready to go?" Kiba said after standing up.

Naruto nodded and the two boys headed to the main hall that stood in separate building. A small snack was to be served before practice would begin. They arrived and took their seats before listening to Kakashi go throw the standard protocol and their routines for the next three days, two nights. Fresh vegetables were served and the boys finished their trays in less than a minute before lining up to go outside. They were all excited with restless energy that they couldn't wait to burn off.

Kakashi was waiting outside on the largest field, next to an unfamiliar man with a thin scaly tail that whipped back and forth. Thick eyebrows, a bowl haircut and a bright green jumpsuit stared back at them and the moment Naruto saw him he knew that the man was definitely related to Lee.

"Sensei!" Lee screamed as he ran forward and bowed so low that his forehead tipped the dirt underneath their feet.

The man laughed and properly greeted the boy before Kakashi introduced him to the rest of the team. "This is Guy. He will be helping me train all of you."

Guy grinned as he clapped a hand on Kakashi's back. "Can't wait to show my rival's students what it really means to be _youthful_!"

For the next three hours, training was based on stamina, agility and strength. They didn't get to play a full game at volleyball, which left many of them in a sour mood, but of course, Kakashi giving the same lecture again about the importance basics before drilling them with more cardio.

The boys dragged their feet back to their rooms and grabbed their towels before playing a game of rock, paper, scissor to decide the order of the showers. There were only four showers and twelve members. They had all made an agreement not to spend more than ten minutes to conserve hot water and maximize shuteye time.

When it became Sasuke's turn to shower, he spent the full ten minutes before slipping into his pyjamas and making way to his shared room. Naruto had already showered and was currently laying on top of his futon, seemingly writing in a journal. The two had barely any time to talk once they've arrived at the camp and Sasuke was feeling strangely nervous.

"Are you writing in a diary, dobe?" Sasuke teased as he continued to dry his hair with his white towel.

Naruto scowled. "Of course not! I'm just filling out this fitness journal that Kisame gave me."

"Sounds stupid," Sasuke commented boredly, throwing his towel in the clothes bin and grabbing a hairbrush.

"Tch. Kisame makes me do this because he knows that I actually give a shit about my athletism."

"Sure. Are you done? I'm turning off the lights."

Naruto nodded and tossed his book into his open suitcase before slipping under the covers of futon. Sasuke turned off the lights and did the same. While the wolf closed his eyes and tried to actually fall asleep, Naruto continuously began to move restlessly in his bed. He couldn't stay still for even a full minute.

Sasuke could feel a vein throbbing in his forehead. "What the hell. Stop moving and go to sleep," he said roughly.

"I can't," Naruto said miserably before changing his position again.

Sasuke didn't say anything and did his best to ignore the blonde.

"Aren't you a shitty friend?" Naruto joked sarcastically, "You're supposed to ask, why."

The wolf rolled his eyes. "Fine. Why?"

"Well I was thinking," Naruto started.

"Amazing," Sasuke interrupted under his breath.

"Shut up! Anyways, you know how you said you liked this person and you refused to tell me who it was?" Naruto asked quietly, his voice slightly muffled as if he had pulled his blanket over his mouth.

"Yes," Sasuke replied dryly. He really didn't feel like talking about this.

"…Have you kissed this person yet?"

Sasuke swallowed. "I have."

Naruto stayed silent for the next ten minutes and Sasuke could feel cold sweat beginning to form on his body. What was Naruto trying to get at? Had he figured out Sasuke's feelings and wanted them not to be friends anymore? Has Naruto realized his love for somebody else? Sasuke rubbed his eyes tiredly. He was too worn out for this right now.

Naruto cleared his throat audibly. "What would you do if I said I wanted you to kiss me again?"

* * *

**Can you believe that a new chapter is out already omg. I actually listened to your reviews and incorporated it into the story! Sorry about the cliffhanger! I guess it's the price that comes with a super early update. **

**xo**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Nine**_

* * *

Sasuke swallowed thickly. Had he heard Naruto right? He could feel his pulse begin to race and blood flush to his cheeks and the back of the neck. How was he supposed to react to this? The wolf knew that Naruto could be impulsive and random at times but this was too much.

"Sasuke?" Naruto called out hesitantly after a couple minutes of silence.

The brunet blinked his eyes back to reality. "Hn?"

Naruto sighed as he threw his hands behind his head and laid flat on his back, staring up at the ceiling. "I want you to kiss me again because I thought that maybe you liked me back but you just were quiet there when I asked you so maybe I totally miscalculated this entire thing and maybe you're actually straight and in love with Sakura or something and you didn't know how to break it to me-" Naruto continued to ramble as his voice slowly and slowly became more horrified.

Sasuke wasn't listening to it really. His mind stopped working when the blonde had flat-out confessed to him. He was definitely blushing now and quite embarrassed that Naruto had more balls since the fox managed to confess first. "Naruto-" Sasuke interrupted before licking his chapped lips. "Do mean 'like' as in you're glad to have me as a friend? Or do you mean…?" Sasuke winced at his own hesitation but it was inevitable, he needed to know Naruto's complete true feelings; he didn't want to ruin the friendship they already had.

"No! Wait I mean yes, I'm glad that we're friends but more importantly, I think I'm in love with you," Naruto stuttered nervously before laughing awkwardly at the end. He was surprised at his own words but when they came out, the blonde felt comfortable and more reassured about how he felt about Sasuke. Oh dear god he hoped that the wolf felt that same way.

There was a beat or two of silence and before Naruto opened his mouth to take back his feelings, Sasuke was suddenly hovering over him, his forehead almost touching Naruto's. "I swear Naruto if you're joking around, I'll-," Sasuke whispered, his breath already beginning to become laboured.

"I'm not," Naruto said with his eyes glued to Sasuke's lips. He had no idea he could want something so much in a span of just a couple of seconds. "I'm really, _really_ not."

"Good," Sasuke murmured before he gently placed his lips on top of Naruto's. He moved against the blonde's, slowly but surely. Though he was only a teenager therefore lacking a good amount of experience, he did his best to put all of his love into that kiss. Sasuke wanted be able to take Naruto apart using time and patience. He wanted the fox to completely melt in his hands from just a single kiss. He knew that he was asking for too much but he's never felt so much desire and longing for a person.

Naruto could feel himself loosing his breath but the way Sasuke was kissing him was driving him crazy. The blonde crossed his eyebrows in frustration and focused on speeding up the kiss. He made a small, annoyed grunt, which made Sasuke pull away and smirk into the kiss before returning his lips. The wolf's pace wasn't changing but Naruto learned to match him.

When they pulled away, their loud, harsh breathing echoed in the room. Both their faces were flushed and lips were swollen. Naruto spoke first, "So I take that you're in love with me too?"

Sasuke blushed. Of course Naruto would make him say it out loud. "Yes, I am. Got a problem with that?" he mumbled embarrassingly.

Naruto grinned before giving Sasuke a chaste peck. "Nope, not a single problem!" He then yawned and pushed the wolf off of him before opening his futon and patting at the spot beside him.

Sasuke felt his lip twitch as he obeyed. He grumbled under his breath, something about stupidly cute dobes and romantic saps, as he pulled the blanket over them. Naruto immediately turned his back to him and Sasuke took this as his cue to wrap his arms around the blonde. Sasuke sighed happily as he pulled Naruto closer to him and closed his eyes. Who knew mutual love would feel so great.

"S'uke?" Naruto said tiredly after a yawn.

"Mm?"

"We're together right?"

Sasuke laughed softly. "Obviously."

Naruto smiled before snuggling deeper into his blankets. "Okay. Sweet dreams, then."

"Night, Naruto."

* * *

"Shikamaru! Get your ass up! Dammit, Shikamaru!" Kiba wailed as he continuously tried to pull the futon off of one of his best friends.

Shikamaru wanted to sob as he felt Kiba kicking his legs. "What?!" He answered as he got up after several minutes of Kiba screaming and attacking him.

Kiba looked around before placing both hands on Shikamaru's shoulders. "I have some serious news."

The other just raised a bored eyebrow.

Kiba swallowed. "I woke up this morning and went to go get Naruto because we had agreed to wake up early and go jogging but when I walked into that room, I saw the most horrifying thing ever."

Shikamaru yawned. "What was it?"

The dog breed sighed dramatically before wiping away a fake tear. "Naruto has lost his innocence! Sasuke has ravaged him! That beast! I swear to god when I see him I'm going to land a nice fist right smack in the middle of his face."

Shikamaru squinted his eyes sceptically. "Were they both still clothed?"

Kiba nodded. "Yes but besides the point! Naruto has fallen under the Uchiha spell and it is up to you and me to break him free."

Shikamaru then turned around and stepped back into his futon and pulled it over his head before going back to sleep. This was way too troublesome this early in the morning. Fuck, this is way too troublesome for his entire damn life. Not worth it, Shikamaru concluded.

"Shika! What are you doing! This is a moment of utmost urgency!" Kiba complained as he laid on top of his own futon, basically rolling around in it.

"Kiba? You ready?" Naruto called from outside the room before pulling the door open.

Kiba immediately stood up and wrapped his arms around his friend.

"What the fuck…?" Naruto questioned before returning the hug.

"Shh. It's okay. I know that it must be terrible being under a witches' spell but it's okay. We're here to help," Kiba whispered as he continued to stroke Naruto's hair. "It's okay."

"What are you even talking about?" Naruto replied with a laugh. His best friend's antics never ceased to amuse him.

"Sasuke? You and Sasuke? _You and Sasuke?_"

"Oh! About that… We're kind of in love which each other," the blonde explained with ease. It felt good to say.

Kiba widened his eyes in horror. "Nope. I do not allow this. You are too good for him. No."

Naruto laughed again. "What, are you my mom?"

"I'm your best friend so yeah, I basically get as much authority as your mom," Kiba said confidently as he pulled away from the blonde and placed his hands on his hips.

Naruto shook his head with a grin. "Alright. Kiba, I love Sasuke and I want to be with him. Would you allow me such happiness?"

Kiba crossed his arms before smacking his lips. "Fine. But if that boy ever hurts you in any way, bet on it that he's going to get a knuckle sandwich."

Naruto smiled before pulling his friend into a noogie. "Now that that's settled. Jog time."

* * *

"Congratulations on your success," Shikamaru commented quietly as the boys ate their lunches. It was just past noon and everybody was diving for the buffet line. Sasuke, Neji, Gaara and Shikamaru were already seated and have already begun chowing down their lunch while Kiba, Naruto and Lee were still waiting in line.

"Did you end up confessing?" Neji asked. He knew that the two were together now since Sasuke made it quite clear when he greeted the blonde with a kiss earlier this morning in the gym but not how.

Sasuke sighed. "No, the idiot managed to say it before I could."

Gaara raised a surprised eyebrow. "Ah? Even though you've liked him for so long?"

The brunet swallowed a bite of his salad. "Ironic, isn't it?"

Neji laughed softly. "I'm glad it worked well for you anyways."

Sasuke nodded, "Thanks."

"Hey!" Naruto greeted as he made way to sit beside Sasuke but of course Kiba decided to intervene and sat right between the two.

"Dammit, Kiba," Naruto joked as he opened his juice box while the wolf silently fumed in his seat.

"I'm protecting your virgin ass and I can literally feel the Uchiha's desire for my blood spill for doing so. Be grateful, you idiot, you should be thanking me," Kiba countered with a confident and strict tone. He was just doing his role of the best friend.

Naruto laughed and lunch continued through the next hour. There was a two-hour break period where the athletes could do whatever they wanted. Most would screw around in the main hall while others would just sleep. The only rules were was no eating so they wouldn't feel sick in practice later and nothing physically exhausting so that they would have enough energy for training when the time would come.

Naruto sat on the main couch of the hall while he read some kind of sport magazine. He was by himself since most of them were sleeping. He chewed on his lip as he threw it a side and looked around before groaning and closing his eyes.

It was incredibly boring. He hated these breaks, the blonde wanted to do laps or lift some weights but he knew that Kakashi would probably break his femurs if he were ever to get caught.

Sighing, he got up and made way for his and Sasuke's shared room. He knew that the wolf had said that he was going to take a nap but Naruto was desperate for some kind of amusement at this point. He was just hoping that Sasuke wouldn't kill him for waking him up.

Sliding open the door and quietly shutting it behind him, Naruto was slightly surprised when he saw Sasuke not sleeping but on his phone. He was still in the futon but it seemed that the wolf couldn't fall asleep.

"What are you doing here?" He asked boredly before returning his eyes to his phone.

Naruto jutted his bottom lip out before stepping forward and straddling Sasuke's lap. Immediately, the blonde could feel Sasuke freeze from beneath him.

Sasuke threw his phone to his left before holding himself up with his elbows. He cocked his head to a side questioningly with a teasing smile. He knew Naruto was bored and Sasuke knew that Naruto would come looking for him. He was counting on it if anything. "What do you want, dobe?"

Naruto flushed before leaning in to kiss Sasuke. Best thing to do when you're bored? Make out with your boyfriend obviously.

Sasuke hands came to rest on Naruto's hips while the blonde's arms found their place around Sasuke's neck. Soon Sasuke hands found themselves slipping under Naruto's shirt and sliding up against the fox's flushed skin while his lips were planted onto Naruto's neck, leaving a small but angry hickey. Naruto shuddered and twitched under Sasuke's touch, his ears bowing with pleasure and his tail thumping excitedly.

As embarrassing as it was, Naruto's never gone further than light kisses even though he was already a senior. He never gained enough courage and he's never found anyone who he really felt comfortable with. The blonde just never felt the urge.

But now the feeling was completely different, his skin felt like it was on fire and all he could do was squirm in Sasuke's lap. He leaned eagerly into the wolf's touch and responded with small gasps and messy kisses.

Sasuke pulled back to look at Naruto and for some air. He could feel Naruto's erection pressing against his abs and he had an answering one of his own. He swore under his breath as Naruto pressed closer to him. Glazed eyes, flushed skin and parted, tingling lips stared back at him and it took all of his willpower not to thrust up.

"Holy fuck. How are you so sensitive?" Sasuke whispered as he ran a hand over Naruto's nipple only to have the blonde cry softly.

"I d-don't know but you smell so good and it's so hot and I-" came Naruto's stuttering reply.

Naruto was a natural seducer and Sasuke was fucked. The brunet took a deep breath of air to try and clear his head but all he got was a whiff of Naruto's aroused scent. Something Sasuke didn't learn in school was that when a person becomes aroused, they produce a pheromone to attract their partner. He was definitely experiencing it first hand right now.

Sasuke slowly worked Naruto's shirt off and began pressing little kisses to the fox's neck and collarbone while running his fingertips very lightly up and down Naruto's back. He knew that this was not nearly enough stimulation for Naruto and he used it to his advantage to even further take apart the blonde.

Naruto groaned, his voice strained and frustrated. "Sasuke, more. _Please._"

The wolf had no idea that begging was a thing for him but hearing Naruto plea like that was like music to his ears. He will definitely be hearing more of that. Sasuke then slid Naruto off of his lap and leaned forward on his hands and knees, trapping Naruto beneath him before kissing him deeply once again. He would never get enough of the fox's taste.

"Hey guys! Two hours up! Naruto, you in there? Oh my fucking god, my eyes!" Kiba cried as he slammed the door shut and ran outside. "You two have three minutes!"

Naruto licked his lips after Sasuke pulled away and grabbed his shirt. He laughed quietly once he saw the look of pure disappointment in Sasuke's face. Naruto leaned in and placed a kiss on Sasuke's left cheek. "It's alright. When we get back, we'll have all the time we need," and with a smile Naruto walked past Sasuke to meet the boys in the gym.

Sasuke quickly grabbed Naruto's arm. "You are coming to my house right after we get back from this camp, understood?"

Naruto winked before pulling away. "You got it, _Sir._"

The wolf swallowed thickly as he followed behind Naruto. He couldn't wait for this damned training to end.

* * *

Sasuke panted tiredly as he leaned over and rested his hands on his knees. His entire back was wet with sweat and his calves and thighs felt like they were in acid. He caught the water bottle that Neji threw towards him and downed nearly two thirds before jogging back up to the court.

While the rest of the team played games against each other, two at a time would be pulled out to train on individual strengths and weaknesses. It was Sasuke's turn and he was already exhausted even though he had only been with Kakashi for half an hour.

The masked coach grinned at him from the other side of the net before throwing the white volleyball up before spiking it back forward. Sasuke swore as he dove to his left, barely returning the ball let alone a nice receive.

Sasuke's receives needed a good decent amount of improvement and Kakashi was pounding it into him.

"Again," Kakashi called as Sasuke stood up and went into ready position only to have Kakashi hit the ball just enough to tip over the net, catching by the wolf by surprise.

The coach shook his head as he watched it fall. "Not good enough!"

The wolf growled and Kakashi just smirked. "Show me your Uchiha blood!"

Another hour later and Sasuke was shaking on his knees. Kakashi walked up to him and nodded. "You did well. Amazing improvement. Though you're a setter, you could get away with becoming libero. Too bad Gaara's just too good. Keep it up, ne Sasuke? Call Naruto in here next!"

Sasuke just scoffed before turning around and dragging his feet out. He went out to the main court and tapped on Naruto's shoulder before jerking a thumb towards the second gym. Naruto jumped excitedly and raced to towards his lesson. Sasuke would laugh if he wasn't so tired. Sasuke knew that Kakashi was planning out pulling all the energy out of the blonde.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto greeted as he entered.

"Naruto," Kakashi replied before picking up a volleyball. "You need some serious ball control."

The blonde grinned sheepishly. "Yeah, I do."

Kakashi passed the ball to Naruto. "I will stand in one spot and receive but only in that one spot. You must aim directly to my forearms. I'll move each time. Don't think you're leaving this room until you've hit the target at least seventy five times."

Naruto pumped his fist in the air. "Bring it on!"

Two hours in and Naruto still had twenty-five to go. He never lost spirit and always played with his heart and soul. Naruto radiated potential and Kakashi knew this. He could basically see it coming off of him, the only problem was, was that Naruto didn't know what to do with it. He needed guidance. That's where Kakashi would step in. Kakashi silently thanked Kisame. Naruto's improvement was at a breathtaking speed and the coach knew for a fact it was thanks to the Olympic champion.

When Naruto returned to his room, fresh out of his shower, he immediately collapsed. Swearing, Sasuke pulled the fox into his futon before finishing drying his hair and tucking him in.

Naruto yawned sleepily. "Thanks, S'uke."

"Hn."

The blonde instantly fell asleep and Sasuke flinched when his phone buzzed from beside him. Grabbing it and wincing at the bright screen, he opened the text message. Of course it was from Itachi.

'_How's camp?'_

Sasuke snorted before texting back. _'What do you care?'_

Seconds later a reply came. _'Your right I don't. I need a favour.'_

The brunet sighed. _'No.'_

'_Kisame will be staying with you at your place for the next week.'_

Sasuke widened his eyes._ 'Oh hell fucking no.'_

'_Don't be ass. The sewage system backed up and Kisame needs a place to stay while they fix it.'_

Sasuke's grip on his phone tightened. _'Why can't he stay at your place?! Or a hotel?!'_

'_Kisame refuses to stay with me and he says hotels are expensive. I don't care what you say this is final. You owe me since I helped you get your kitsune.'_

'_I hate you.'_

'_Sweet dreams, my dearest brother.'_

* * *

The next day, they had morning, a practice and lunch before they were sent back to their rooms to pack. It only took a couple minutes and everybody was ready to board the bus back in only fifteen minutes. Kakashi did a quick check of the rooms before an attendance to make sure they were leaving the way they came.

"Hey, dobe?" Sasuke called once they were all seated and waiting to depart.

"Yes, teme?" Naruto answered as he pulled off his jacket and tried to get comfortable.

"Kisame is staying at my place for the next week," he gritted out.

"Oh. I'll make sure to drop by to say hi then!" Naruto said cheerfully.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "So you can't stay overnight until he leaves."

Naruto smirked. "Do I hear disappointment in your voice? You want to do me that badly?"

Sasuke blushed. "Shut up, dead-last."

Naruto laughed before kissing Sasuke very briefly. "It's not a problem. We've got tons of time."

* * *

When they arrived and said their quick goodbyes, Sasuke made way for his car before throwing his things inside and getting behind the wheel. Kisame greeted him at the door in a pair of sweatpants and a protein shake in his hand. Mumbling a greeting, Sasuke pushed passed him and went straight to his room.

"So my boy, Naruto still a virgin?" Kisame asked casually as he leaned on the doorframe while Sasuke unzipped his luggage.

"That's none of your business," Sasuke muttered.

"What's got you in such a sour mood," Kisame commented as he took a swig of his drink.

"Naruto would be here right now in my bed if it weren't for you."

"Oh," Kisame said, laughing. "Well, sucks that you didn't get to release your crazed teenage hormones on a poor innocent boy! My bad!"

"Why aren't you staying with Itachi?" Sasuke said, his voice exasperated.

"And let that Uchiha try and grope me in my sleep? No fucking thank you," Kisame replied. "That man does not know how to keep his hands to his goddamn self."

Sasuke laughed quietly. "It's an Uchiha thing."

Kisame rolled his eyes. "Cold, arrogant, sadistic, always horny and batshit crazy seems to be all Uchiha traits."

The younger shrugged his shoulders. "It is what it is."

"Tch."

* * *

Returning to school was like returning to the depths of hell, Naruto concluded as he pulled himself out of his bed. Falling out to the floor, he groggily got up and slammed down at his alarm clock before stumbling into the washroom. He got washed up quickly before heading downstairs to see a breakfast already waiting for him,

"Thanks, Mom," Naruto said gratefully as he dug into the sunny-side eggs.

"Not a problem, dear," Kushina replied affectionately as she got ready her briefcase for work. "I will be meeting with Mikoto today," she commented offhandedly.

"Oh? Sasuke's mum?"

She nodded. "It was about time we get in touch again, just a simple lunch though. We'll be getting together as a family sometime this month."

"Alright! Have a good day!" Naruto called out as Kushina headed towards the door.

After finishing his food, Naruto ran back up stairs and changed into a pair of light fitted jeans and a cream-coloured hoodie before grabbing his backpack and his jacket and heading towards the school.

He reached the school in around twenty minutes and dumped his things in his locker. Naruto then ran into Kiba and the two began to stroll lazily around the school. Class wouldn't start for another fifteen so they had time.

"Hey Kiba, have you made a move on Hinata yet?" Naruto questioned.

Kiba stammered. "I'm getting on it."

Naruto laughed which earned him a light punch. "She already knows you like her, might as well as her on a date."

Kiba shoved his hands into his pockets. "Tch, I know. I'm just waiting for the perfect opportunity. You catch my drift?"

The blonde scoffed and rolled his eyes. "Sure you are, dog-breath."

"Says you, loser. Have you gone on a date with Sasuke yet?"

Naruto shook his head. "We just got together over the camp."

Kiba nodded before grinning. "Well you guys got to go on at least one date before he tries to stick his dick up your ass and it's only a matter of time. Better ask him."

Naruto flushed. "Don't say something so disgusting."

Kiba chuckled. "But you seriously do. Plus isn't there a festival today? Celebrating the end of winter, right? Perfect!"

"I'll do it if you ask Hinata out today."

"You my friend, got yourself a deal."

* * *

"Hey Sasuke?" Naruto said as they changed back into their clothes. They had just come out of a relaxed gym class.

"Hn," the brunet answered as he tied his shoelace.

"Let's go on a date after school," Naruto stated as normally as he could. He tried to sound unsure or anxious but his pulse was quick.

"Sure," Sasuke replied with a smile. He was happy that Naruto had asked to go out as a couple even if he did beat the wolf to it. "I'll meet you in the parking lot after school then."

Naruto grinned. "Great. Does the festival sound good?"

The brunet locked his gym locker. "Yeah."

"By the way, you should smile more often."

"Whatever."

"You look cute when you do so."

"Shut up."

Naruto laughed as he left first. He pulled out his phone and clicked on Kiba's name.

'_Done.'_

* * *

"Ready to go?" Sasuke asked as they drove out of the school parking lot.

"Yes! I love festivals!" Naruto exclaimed excitedly as they made way to the city centre.

"I haven't been to one since I was seven," Sasuke commented offhandedly.

Naruto widened his eyes. "Seriously? I go to every single one, every year!"

Sasuke chuckled. "Of course you do."

"The food is always amazing, colours explode from everywhere, the fireworks are top-notch and the games are always really fun!" Naruto rambled. "If I think about it, I think this is the first time I've ever gone with a date."

The wolf couldn't help the small bit of pride he felt. "It better be."

"You know what? You're surprisingly quite possessive." Naruto noted.

Sasuke could almost laugh. "You're just noticing now?"

"Remember the whole Kimi fiasco?"

"How could I forget?" Sasuke muttered bitterly.

"So you did all that to try and woo me?" Naruto said as he tried to refrain from laughing.

"We are never talking about that again. Are we clear, Uzumaki?" Sasuke said as he felt his cheeks heat up.

"Understood!" the fox replied with a laugh.

"We're here," Sasuke said, relieved that the conversation was over.

They got out of the car and Naruto grinned with delight as he saw the busy food stands, flashing lights and crowds of people moving in and out. He grabbed Sasuke's hand before pulling him forward.

Sasuke stared in awe as he waited for Naruto who was currently getting to barbequed skewers for the both of them. It was five in the evening and the sun was barely still above the horizon. Dark blues and violets covered the majority of the sky but an angry red and orange streaks were still bright, signalling that sundown had yet to come. Every single stand had a small line of people waiting whether it was just simple toss in the hoop game or a more complicated gambling chance game, popcorn or a bowl of udon. Everybody around them talked excitedly with their friends or love ones. It was clear that everyone was glad that winter was over. The festival was so lively. It was easy imagining Naruto coming to these and devoting himself at attending these events.

Naruto passed on a hot skewer to Sasuke and grabbed Sasuke's hand as they walked down the main walkway to the festival. Every time Naruto saw a game he would want to play, he drag the wolf towards it and it would always end up in some kind of competition before the blonde would get bored and pull Sasuke along to find something else. Every once and a while, Naruto would see a snack he really wanted and would buy some of that.

Naruto really loved it here and Sasuke was glad that he was able to be here with the blonde. Coming to the festival, really just reinforced Sasuke's feelings for Naruto. He really was in love with him.

"That was amazing," Naruto said after the festival came to an end and people slowly began to leave. They were on their way out as well.

"It was," Sasuke said, his voice sated with satisfaction.

"I'm really glad you came here with me today," Naruto added as he squeezed Sasuke's hand.

"Me too, dobe."

Sasuke dropped Naruto at his home with a quick kiss and a goodbye. He knew that if he were to initiate anything more, he probably wouldn't be able to control himself and end up trying to have car sex which was way too unclassy in Sasuke's own personal opinion for one's first time.

* * *

Sasuke steps quickened as he headed for the gym lockers for practice. It was the next day and he had missed the entire morning and lunch due to a dentist appointment. Sasuke couldn't help but look forward to seeing his blonde; everything was going so well after all. Not even Kisame or Itachi could put him in a bad mood.

He entered the locker rooms and got changed quickly before jogging out to the gym. Naruto was nowhere to be seen but the boy is often a couple minutes late for practice so it didn't bother him.

Sasuke then began his warm-up routine; he jogged and caught up to Shikamaru and Kiba. "Hey," he greeted.

Shikamaru nodded. "Hey,"

"S'up, Uchiha," Kiba said with a lopsided grin.

"You look happy," the wolf commented.

Kiba's smile widened and opened his mouth to talk but Shikamaru was quick to interrupt him before he could, "he finally asked out Hinata and she said yes and just now he was about to go into a super long dramatic story that's highly exaggerated of how it happened. I suggest you just congratulate him."

Kiba pouted and punched his friend in the arm and Sasuke smiled. "Congratulations."

"Thanks!" Kiba replied before sprinting forward to talk to Lee, leaving the other two behind.

Sasuke glanced up at the large digital clock on the gym wall. It's been ten minutes, quite unusual for Naruto to be this late.

Shikamaru caught him staring. "Wondering where Naruto is?"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "Yeah."

"He's not here today, I don't think. He wasn't in class today."

Pursing his lips, Sasuke ran to the volleyball basket where Kiba was now talking amicably with Neji. "Hey, Kiba,"

"Yeah? What's up?"

"You know where Naruto is?"

Kiba smirked and broke out into a shit-eating grin. "Yes and you don't?"

Sasuke sighed, clearly unimpressed. "Sure."

"Looks like Naruto treasures me more than you do since he sent me a text telling me what had happened to him!" Kiba taunted. It was just too much fun riling up the Uchiha, he couldn't resist.

"Kiba, stop it. You're provoking him," Neji commented with a shake of the head.

"He's right," Sasuke added.

Kiba scoffed before catching the wolf's gaze.

"Naruto's heat started early. So he's staying home for the two or three days. You're his mate, aren't you? Maybe you should give him a little visit after practice."

* * *

**Ayyy I've been so good with updates lately, aren't you guys all proud? Fanfiction crashed yesterday and finally got back up again. I was dying to post this. Aha anyways, I hope you liked this chapter! It was fun to write. Next chapter will be the long awaited smut that we all have been waiting for. It's going to be the last as well so thank you all who have reviewed, favourited and followed! I might write a epilogue too. We'll see. **

**xo**


	10. Chapter 10

_**Ten: Finale**_

* * *

Sasuke swallowed thickly as he quickened his movements in the shower. Throughout practice, he felt imbalanced and anxious. His movements were jerky and not as clean as they usually were. His teammates pointed it out but he couldn't stop it. Even the _thought_ of Naruto in heat set his body on fire. His alpha instincts immediately began to roar in his ears when Kiba passed him the news.

Turning off the water, he swiftly dried himself and got dress in five minutes tops before he was out of the school. Kiba watched as he saw the wolf dash out the door. Poor Naruto, he thought and returned to his own activities.

Sasuke pulled his phone out and pressed on his speed dial. He didn't bother taking his car. It would be faster if he ran. The phone rang four times. "…Hello?" came Naruto's voice. He sounded physically tired and completely out of breath. It was driving Sasuke insane.

"Naruto, I'm coming over," Sasuke answered without hesitation.

"No! Wait! I'm in my…" Naruto refused weakly.

"Your heat, I know," the brunet interrupted before hanging up. He swished his tail nervously and broke out into a full sprint when Naruto's home came to view.

Sasuke could already feel the light sheen of sweat begin to coat the back of his neck. His heart was thrumming heavily in his chest and his fingers were shaking with need. Standing outside of the wooden door and catching the first whiff, made Sasuke's eyes want to roll back and his knees to buckle. Holy fuck, the scent was so goddamn irresistible and knowing that it finally belonged to him increased the wolf's lust by ten fold.

Landing three heavy knocks on the door, it took what felt like dozen minutes before the door slowly opened. Sasuke then quickly pushed himself inside before planting his hands on the blonde's hips and his lips on his neck.

The blonde shuddered and mewled as he felt Sasuke press against him. "S'uke… Please s-stop…"

Sasuke left the hickey he had just created and began laying kisses up Naruto's neck and onto his jaw. He inhaled sharply and felt his blood rushing south and filling his erection. Sasuke breaths began to shorten as his patience began to thin. He pressed a kiss at the corner of Naruto's lips before leaning his forehead against Naruto's. He paused and waited for a refusal with his eyebrows crossed and his eyes fixated onto the blonde's quivering lips. He licked his own before moving his gaze to Naruto's. "If you want me to stop the time to tell me is now," he whispered roughly, his throat already feeling hoarse.

Naruto was trembling with desire. His eyes glazed; skin flushed and his lips parted wantonly. He looked as if he was begging to be fucked. Sasuke swallowed thickly and pressed his lips together as closed his eyes and held his breath to try and clear his head of Naruto's scent. It didn't work much but enough for Sasuke to pull back and drop his hands. He smiled weakly. "If you don't want to…I'll wait."

As much Sasuke wanted to ravish his lover. He wanted it to be both as mutual as possible. The wolf didn't want Naruto to only sleep with him because he was in heat, as sappy as it sounded. He needed to know that Naruto desired him because he truly was in love with Sasuke. The brunet spent months trying the catch the fox, could a person blame him for feeling this way?

Naruto blinked as he felt all the heat left him. He immediately opened his mouth to let out a soft whine until he heard Sasuke's question. Naruto stepped forward and grabbed a fistful of Sasuke's shirt with both hands as he furiously glared at Sasuke's chest, refusing to meet the wolf's eyes. "Y-you think I'd just let anyone do this to me? I've never slept with anyone while I was on my heat. You know that," he tilted his head up and met Sasuke's lust-blown eyes. "I love you, Sasuke."

Sasuke dove down and pushed his tongue into Naruto's mouth the moment he heard those words. Naruto moaned as Sasuke moved his lips against his. Sasuke was the best kisser Naruto has ever met, hands down. They moved back and stumbled up the stairs as Sasuke pushed Naruto's arms up, encouraging him to wrap them around the wolf's neck before Sasuke slipped his fingers under his shirt to feel directly the hot skin that covered the blonde's hips. Massaging little circles with his thumbs on Naruto's lower obliques, Sasuke continued to pull moans out of Naruto with his tongue.

When they finally entered Naruto's room, Sasuke moved his fingers up and pulled Naruto's shirt over his shoulders before kissing him again. He roughly pulled the blonde's hips to his and they both stuttered a groan in unison as Sasuke rolled his hips slowly but strongly against Naruto. He shifted against him a couple times before slipping his hand under Naruto's charcoal grey sweatpants and wrapping his hand tightly around Naruto's wet erection.

Naruto dug his fingers into Sasuke's arm and clenched his eyes shut as Sasuke began to move his hand. Sounds of slicked skin filled the room and it only added to the wolf's arousal. Sasuke had no idea one could get this _wet; _he could feel his own erection pump a small amount of pre-cum in response.

The blonde dug his lips into the tissue of his bottom lip as he tried to stifle his moans. It was embarrassing to hear himself give in so hotly into pleasure. Sasuke leaned in and began sucking on the skin at the juncture of Naruto's collarbones. One of the blonde's hands shot up to cover his mouth but only to have it yanked back down as Sasuke stared at him. "Don't cover you mouth, I want to hear you."

Naruto cheeks darkened in colour as Sasuke smiled softly at him before the brunet jerked his hand strongly upwards and tightened his grip around the blonde's erection. Naruto moaned loudly at the sudden movement and fell forward. He was shaking on the brink of release and his vision was beginning to blur with tears.

"That's it," Sasuke encouraged as he used one hand to pull Naruto's pants lower and the other to increase his speed. The combination of swiping a thumb under the underside, alternating between long, slow strokes and erratic, quick jerks and teasing the slit with Sasuke's forefinger drove Naruto over the edge.

Everything turned into white noise as orgasm ripped through Naruto's body. He moaned as his cock spurted out white strips covering Sasuke's hand. The blonde rode out his orgasm, thrusting slowly into the brunet's hand. He's never had such a satisfying release while he was in heat. Naruto craved more and his still hard erection proved it.

Through lidded eyes, Naruto watched as Sasuke brought his own hand to his lips before licking the mess away. The blonde shuddered at the erotic demonstration as he ran his eyes over Sasuke's body. Once his eyes settled between Sasuke's legs, he instantly felt his mouth dry. The brunet's fitted jeans hid nothing of his thick bulge and Naruto felt his body rise in degrees.

Dropping down on his knees, Naruto made quick work of Sasuke's belt before staring at his tight boxer briefs that were damp at where the brunet's tip laid. Naruto then licked a long strip along Sasuke's clothed erection and the brunet was quick to groan in pleasure, curling his body forward and clenching his abs. Naruto whimpered at the sound and pulled the undergarment down before grabbing at the base. He pulled up his hand slowly up and back down before placing a soft kiss to the underside of the tip. Sasuke's hands found themselves in Naruto's hair, softly pushing him forward.

Naruto moved his tongue around the head before pushing it past his lips. It felt hot and heavy against his tongue and he _loved_ it. Naruto lowered himself as furthest as he could before swallowing around it. Sasuke panted and huffed as the blonde set a slow pace. Naruto licked and sucked as if his life depended on it. He wanted Sasuke to fall apart just as much as Sasuke wanted him to.

Naruto pulled back with a wet pop and moved down to suck on Sasuke's balls while keeping his hand pumping at the erection. Sasuke's eyes threatened to shut but he forced them to stay opened as Naruto caught his gaze. Lips darkened and wet with saliva returned to his cock but this time at a ruthless speed. Naruto bobbed his head confidently with his eyes almost closed and his eyebrows furrowed together.

"Don't…look… like y-you're enjoying it so much," Sasuke gritted out as watched Naruto continue to lick obscenely at his erection. He hollowed out his cheeks and swirled his tongue sloppily without losing any eye contact. The fox was acting like as if Sasuke's dick was his goddamn favourite lollipop and it was making Sasuke more aroused than ever.

Naruto pulled back and the wet sounds accompanied him. He kept his lips close to the erection but not directly on so that while he talked his lips would ghost against Sasuke's cock. "What if I am?" Naruto teased, his voice already absolutely wrecked.

"F-Fuck," Sasuke replied as Naruto engulfed the wolf in wet heat once more. "Naruto, I'm close, pull back," the wolf warned as he tried to push the blonde back. Naruto's grip on Sasuke's hips only tightened as he pulled Sasuke forward. "Naruto! What are you doing- oh my god, fuck, fuck, fuck!" Sasuke chanted as Naruto swallowed around him once more, forcing Sasuke's orgasm to come forward. Sasuke could feel his cum cover the inside of Naruto's mouth, mixing with the saliva, leaving a hot and sticky mess but it didn't last long. Naruto licked and sucked before swallowing every last drop, milking all of the cum that there was to give. Rendering the wolf feeling boneless as Sasuke almost collapsed.

Pulling back, Naruto licked his lips and stood back up as Sasuke tried to recover as fast as he could. That blowjob was better than all the sex the wolf has ever had _combined_, it better be that fucking fox's first giving as well.

Naruto looped his fingers around Sasuke's before pulling him towards the bed. The both fell in the duvet softly before the wolf crawled over Naruto and began to kiss him softly. Though Sasuke could feel the curl of Naruto's erection against his abdomen, it would at least take him a couple minutes before he, himself could get back up again.

Naruto whined and trembled as Sasuke continued to kiss him. Sasuke pulled back and the both began to undress each other until they were both fully naked. The feeling of each other's bare skin was almost overwhelming. It made Naruto' heart swell with love and contentment.

"I'm so in love with you," Sasuke suddenly said before flushing and hiding his face in Naruto's neck.

The blonde laughed breathily. "I love you, too."

Sasuke smiled softly as Naruto placed a chaste kiss on his lips before bending over to his bedside table. He pulled out a drawer and grabbed a small bottle. Throwing it over to Sasuke and turning around so that he was on all fours, he bared his slicked ass. Though he was usually self-lubricated thanks to the heat, a little extra lubrication wouldn't hurt anyone.

Sasuke swallowed thickly as he opened the lid and poured the gel on his finger. He muttered under his breath something about dobes being effortlessly sexy which made Naruto laugh before sticking his first finger in.

Naruto quickly pushed back against it, encouraging another. Sasuke happily obliged as he scissored his fingers, stretching and fucking the small hole. Naruto bit his lip as he tried to keep steady. The heat always managed to make him feel weak; he barely could keep himself up as Sasuke added his third finger. The wolf massaged Naruto's insides as best he could and as he felt the familiar feeling of blood pooling between his legs. Watching Naruto's wet hole twitch needily and hearing his desperate gasps whenever Sasuke's fingers would brush against the right spot, made Sasuke unbelievably hot in such a short period of time.

"Fuck, so wet," Sasuke commented as he began to thoroughly fuck Naruto with his fingers.

Naruto's hands curled into fists in the sheets as he cried out in pleasure. "S'uke, stop, please. I need yours, please," he pleaded as Sasuke threatened to bring him to an early orgasm.

"Dammit, you really know what to say to drive me insane, don't you?" Sasuke commented as he jerked at his now hard erection, pushing out his own pre-cum.

"Just hurry."

And with that last plea, Sasuke lined himself before slowly pushing into the tight ring of muscle. They both groaned together and panted heavily once Sasuke was fully seated. Sasuke felt his muscles twitch with the need to pull back and ram himself back in as hard as he can but he fought the urge. He needed for Naruto to adjust to him and feel comfortable. It was his top priority at this point.

"Are you okay?" he asked, his voice tight with restraint.

Naruto shook with pleasure. He had heard horror stories about some people's first time and how it always started in pain before it would get any better. Maybe it was because of his heat that masked the ache that stretched him open because right now it felt like nerve synapses were firing in his brain. It was amazing. "Move," the blonde commanded weakly.

Sasuke turned Naruto over so that he could lie on his back when he saw the blonde's elbows tremble. He kissed the fox with great force as he slowly pulled out before bringing it back in. Naruto broke the kiss and choked out a moan, leaving Sasuke with a sense of relief. The wolf did his best at starting slow but Naruto had other plans.

"Faster, Sasuke," the blonde rasped. "Harder," he simply couldn't get enough.

"If you keep saying that, I really will lose control," Sasuke husked. He probably was bruising Naruto's hips with his fingers from trying so hard to keep himself in check.

"Please, _please_ do," Naruto begged, "this is not _enough_."

Sasuke gulped before repositioning. If Naruto wanted a hard fucking, he was going to get one.

Sasuke pulled out and quickly slammed hips forward. His ruthless speed and strength pounded itself into the blonde's body, forcing out moans from both of them. Naruto's groans echoed off the walls as his nails dug and scraped Sasuke's back. Shocks of pleasure electrified his spine as the wolf gained rhythm, filling his eyes with tears with newfound waves of bliss.

New hickeys littered Naruto's chest and neck whereas angry streaks of red were left onto Sasuke's back. Sasuke grinded his hips forward, making sure to rub against Naruto's prostate before moving back and burying himself as deep as he could once more.

"S-Sasuke, I'm close," Naruto whimpered as Sasuke's movements began to lose its pace and become erratic.

"Me too," the wolf grunted as he shoved his tongue back into Naruto's mouth.

Naruto stilled and moaned into Sasuke's mouth as he felt his cock empty between the two breeds. It felt like fire exploded behind his eyes before spreading to the rest of his body. Pleasure sizzled the ends of his nerves and utter satisfaction sated his muscles.

Sasuke swallowed Naruto's cries hungrily as he felt the blonde clench around him. "Naruto, Naruto-" Sasuke gasped before emptying himself inside the fox. He was sure that Naruto could feel his cock throb deliciously, covering his insides with a thick layer of his own cum. Holy fuck, Sasuke could cum again just looking at his own creamy fluid dripping from Naruto's entrance.

He slowly pulled out before collapsing on top of his lover. They both stayed in silence for a couple minutes as they bathed in their own bliss. With their breaths caught and their pulse slowing, Naruto spoke first. "That was absolutely fucking fantastic."

Sasuke snorted as he rolled himself over. "Way to kill the mood, dobe."

Naruto grinned. "I love you with all my heart, better?"

Sasuke smirked before kissing the blonde on his cheek. "Much better."

"Let's go shower before my parents get home," Naruto commented, "and a round two of course."

Sasuke raised an amused eyebrow. "Alright, if you can handle it that is."

Naruto sat up and winced at the soreness. "You bet I can!"

Sasuke shook his head endearingly before getting up first and walking around the bed to Naruto's side. "Put your arm around my neck. Your ass is probably too sore for you to walk."

Naruto smiled as he followed Sasuke's instructions and hobbled his way to the washroom. "You're so nice, romantic, cute, handsome, caring-"

"Oh my god, shut up," Sasuke mumbled with red cheeks.

Naruto laughed and kissed his lover. "I wonder what took me so long to fall in love with you."

"Tch. I fucking wonder why too."

* * *

The doorbell rang and Sasuke quickly jogged down the stairs before opening to door, only to see his smiling, sadistic brother in the doorway. It was the next day and Sasuke had just got home from school. Naruto was still excused and will continue to be for the next three days.

"Hey," the younger greeted tiredly and turned around to go back into his room.

Itachi stepped inside and slipped off his shoes. "You should be more excited when I visit."

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "You only came to see Kisame."

Itachi grinned. "That is true."

They both returned Sasuke's room. The younger didn't bother to ask why Itachi wanted to hang out together in his own room. "Kisame isn't here. He's at the gym," Sasuke commented as he pulled off his shirt and grabbed his towel, getting ready for a shower.

Itachi hummed absentmindedly for a reply and eyed at Sasuke's bare back. "Damn, you really rocked Naruto's world, didn't you?"

Sasuke smirked as he looked over his shoulder at the angry red marks that ran down his back. He was proud of them, like he was proud of the hickeys that covered Naruto's chest and neck and the light bruises of Sasuke's fingers on Naruto's hips. "Naruto went into heat."

Itachi scoffed. "You teens and your sexual hormones."

The sound of the door being unlocked rang from the floor below and Itachi left to meet Kisame whereas Sasuke went to the washroom to begin his shower. He didn't know if he was going to drop by Naruto's tonight or not. Of course, he wanted to see his little fox but he didn't want to overdo it. Sasuke sighed as he rubbed at the soapy suds in his hair. He was definitely overthinking.

After Sasuke finished his shower, he slipped on some pyjamas before drying his hair. He ran downstairs to find his brother. "Oi, Itachi. Make some dinner, will you?"

Sasuke had expected to see Itachi and Kisame but definitely not Naruto. The three were sitting at the dinner table, talking amiably about the Naruto's Olympic dreams. The blonde stared at him with his usual dazzling smile as if he were completely fine. Sasuke sniffed the air curiously. There was definitely no potent, erotic, lust-filled scent in the air that Naruto always let off when was in heat. Was it even possible for heats only to last two days?

"Dobe? What happened to your heat?" Sasuke asked, confusion knitted into his expression.

Naruto shrugged before laughing, "I'm not really sure. My parents explained it to me that for males, the heat dies out if they get satisfied enough."

Sasuke blushed. "You told your parents about everything…?"

The blonde nodded enthusiastically. "It was a little awkward at first but they were totally cool with it."

The wolf nodded before joining everyone at the table. Itachi said that he had already begun cooking something and pulled Naruto along to help, leaving Sasuke and Kisame alone.

Kisame crossed his arms and glared at the younger Uchiha. He squinted before pursing his lips. "You don't seem as bad as Itachi. I allow you to have Naruto."

Sasuke snorted. "What do I need your permission for?"

The athlete raised an eyebrow. "I'm basically a guardian for Naruto. That boy owes his entire athletic ability to me. You goddamn bet that I could affect Naruto's opinion of you."

Sasuke bit back his tongue. "Alright," he rested his chin in his hand before muttering sarcastically, "I am grateful to be receiving your blessing."

"You're welcome," Kisame replied, satisfied. Naruto and Itachi then entered with plates of food, "Oi Naruto. When you going to marry this Uchiha kid?"

Naruto flushed. "W-What? I'm still in high school!"

Kisame scoffed. "So what? You mated with him, didn't you?"

Sasuke laughed softly as he watched the two banter. Maybe Kisame wasn't so bad after all.

When they finished dinner, Sasuke and Naruto did clean up while Kisame and Itachi left to do some business. Naruto sighed sleepily as he dried the last dish and placed it into the cupboard.

"If you're tired, you can just stay overnight," Sasuke said before wiping his hands on a towel.

Naruto smiled. "Thanks, that would be great."

Sasuke nodded and the two went upstairs before Sasuke passed him a clean towel and a set of clothes. As Naruto showered, Sasuke went downstairs and made two cups of hot chocolate. He returned to his room and pulled out a book as he waited.

Sasuke smiled when he saw the freshly washed Naruto stumble into his room. The clothes were too big for him, his hair was soft and he smelt like Sasuke's body wash. It was a wonderful sight, to be honest. Sasuke gestured at the mugs of hot chocolate and Naruto grinned gratefully as he slowly drank the hot drink.

"Where's your guest futon?" Naruto asked curiously as he looked around the room.

"You've got to be kidding," Sasuke deadpanned. "We're sleeping together."

The blonde opened his mouth to refuse but Sasuke leaned in and kissed him before he could say anything more. The kiss was short and sweet, leaving both of them a little dazed but satisfied.

They finished their drinks and brushed their teeth before getting into bed. Sasuke wrapped his arms around Naruto and quickly drifted off. He could really get used to this.

* * *

Naruto wiped the sweat off of his forehead with his shirt before leaning back onto his knees. They were all at a volleyball practice but everyone was a dozen times more intense and focused then usual. The reason was that there was a scout, watching in the bleachers. No one knew who it was but Kakashi had said that there would be someone looking for talent and was ready to give out scholarships to university at this particular practice. So everybody was playing at the top of their game, doing their best to stand out and impress.

The blonde's eyes shifted to the bleachers before returning to the net in front of him. He hadn't given university much thought. He still had a couple months to decide and lately his life has been busy with volleyball, swimming, training with Kisame, work and of course Sasuke. He frowned when it dawned to him that Sasuke would probably have to go a different university. He was an Uchiha after all; he probably wanted to study abroad. Naruto looked nervously at the wolf, who was currently serving. Had Sasuke thought about this? What would they do if one of them got the scholarship but the other didn't? Slowly panic began to plant itself into Naruto's mind and gave the fox an extra surge of motivation.

Naruto definitely wanted to stay with Sasuke and he was sure the wolf felt the same way. With the loud smack of Sasuke's serve, Naruto forced himself to concentrate completely and only on the game. He worked himself hard and had done well but the blonde didn't know if it was good enough. The worry was starting to get to him

When the practice finally ended and he was ready to go home, Naruto was anxious about bringing the subject up to Sasuke. It was possible that Sasuke had known this all along and he planned on starting fresh in university without any attachments to high school relationships. Naruto sulked to himself as his thoughts became more and more negative. It was highly out-of-character for him but everyone had his or her downs.

He sighed sadly as he dug his hands into his pocket. He was probably going to drop by Baa-chan's medicine shop for advice some time soon. Naruto got into his truck and drove home. The blonde didn't get to properly say goodbye to Sasuke and he was already feeling guilty about it. Arriving home, he sent a quick text to his lover before throwing his phone a side and pulling off his jacket.

"I'm home!" Naruto called out.

"Naru-chan!" a happy voice squealed as Mei appeared from the living room.

Naruto smiled. "Mei! Having dinner with us today?"

Mei nodded happily. "Yes!" She then looked behind the blonde before frowning, "where's Sasuke-kun?"

Naruto laughed. "He's at his own home! Why would he be with me?"

Mei pouted. "You guys always are together though!"

Naruto ruffled his fingers through her black hair. "That's not true. Things can never stay forever."

"Don't say something depressing, dobe," Sasuke said after pulling opening the door and stepping inside.

"What the?" Naruto said dumbfounded as he watch Sasuke step pass him and greet Mei.

"I saw you sulking and you looked upset all of practice so I thought we would talk about it after but you just left right away and then sent me a shitty text instead," Sasuke explained, his expression completely unimpressed.

Naruto laughed nervously. "Did I? Well nothing's wrong!"

"Bullshit," Sasuke muttered as all three of them entered the living room. "Where are your parents?"

"Welcome home, dear. Oh! Hello to you as well, Sasuke," Kushina greeted from the hallway.

Naruto smiled at his mother before asking what was for dinner. She answered with a chicken stew and returned to the kitchen to finish her cooking. The three took their seat on the couch, Mei sitting in the middle and picked a Studio Ghibli movie to watch to waste some time. They ended up with watching Howl's Moving Castle though Mei fell asleep half way through it.

"So are you doing to tell me what's wrong?" Sasuke asked suddenly, his eyes still fixated on the movie.

"Stupid teme, I already said. It's nothing," Naruto replied.

Sasuke flicked his gaze over. "You think I can't tell when you lie? You avoid my eyes, chew at your lips and stammer before you even start."

Naruto laughed softly. "I guess you're right."

"Hn."

There were a couple beats of silence before the fox spoke again, "…What University are you planning to go to?"

Ah. So this is what Naruto was worried about. Cute. A little teasing won't hurt anybody. "Todai."

"Oh," Naruto commented before sinking back into his seat. Sasuke smiled softly. He was really glad that the blonde had been thinking ahead because for the last couple of days Sasuke had been worrying about the same thing. But he had found a solution for both of them.

"So you know the scout today?" Sasuke started.

"Yeah?"

"He's one of Itachi's friends. He's friends with Kisame too, actually."

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

Sasuke nodded. "His name is Sasori and he's a scout for the volleyball team at Todai."

The blonde hummed as a reply but he wasn't really paying attention. He was too busy being hurt from Sasuke's lack of attention to their future. "Did he pick you then?"

Sasuke shook his head. Sasori was known to be a perfectionist and he only truly picked the best. Sasuke already knew that he wouldn't get chosen for he was related with Itachi and those two had a rocky relationship but he was confident he would get accepted and pass the entrance exams with flying colours.

But what Sasuke did know for a fact was that Sasori would have chosen Naruto no matter what. Naruto had spirit and the qualities of a captain. His never-ending flow of motivation and optimism was always evident on court and it always managed to catch the eyes of others. To top it off was Naruto's amazing ability and growth potential. It was astonishing in a way that only he could pull it off. It was impossible not to pick Naruto, especially after seeing his athletic repertoire with Kisame and as the head for the school's entire athletic program.

Sasori choosing Naruto was what Sasuke needed most. Sasuke knew that Naruto loved Todai's team, having caught him watching several of their filmed games, and he knew that the blonde would be exceptionally happy if he were to get accepted. It was almost playing a game of chance. It made Sasuke nervous but he was confident in his predictions.

"What university do you want to go to?" Sasuke asked.

"Todai would be nice," Naruto replied with a small smile. "Their team is great."

Sasuke chuckled before leaning over Mei and kissing the blonde. If Sasori didn't pick the blonde then Sasuke would have to get a certain _someone_ assassinated.

* * *

"Congratulations, Naruto!" Kakashi greeted as he saw his one his favourite students on his way to class.

The fox tilted his head. "Sorry?"

"You got the scholarship, you knucklehead," Kakashi teased. "You were supposed to come this morning to check."

Naruto widened his eyes. "You can't be serious."

Kakashi grinned through his mask. "But I am. Todai University has a nice ring to it, doesn't it?"

Naruto burst into laughs as he ran forward and wrapped his arms around his coach. "Thank you so much, Kakashi-sensei!"

"You're welcome, you brat. Make sure you find Sasori-san later. He will be dropping by after school to talk to you."

"Will do!"

* * *

"Hello! You must be Sasori-san!" Naruto said cheerfully as he stuck out a hand. Kakashi had described him as a very young looking man with porcelain skin and fiery red hair. The man in font of him matched the description perfectly.

The man shook Naruto's hand firmly. "Pleasure to meet you."

"The pleasure's all mine!"

"Naruto, I would like discuss about your scholarship to Todai. I'm sure you've heard about it briefly from Kakashi?" Sasori questioned as he gestured for them to walk.

"Yes! I sure did, thank you!"

Sasori nodded. "I've already contacted your parents. We'll discuss in detail when your parents are present. For now, I'll just give you a briefing."

"Sounds good," Naruto replied with a happy grin.

* * *

Itachi crossed his legs on the dining table as he ate breakfast. Across from him sat his brother. It was morning of a cold Saturday, around a week after the scout was stated to be present at the practice. "Naruto got the scholarship, eh?"

Sasuke frowned. Naruto hadn't mentioned it at all, let alone act any different. Sasuke had no idea that Sasori would have even picked someone so fast. He was sure that the moment Naruto found out that he got a scholarship he would come running to Sasuke with the good news and a cute little speech about them staying together for university too. "How do you know?"

"Sasori's my friend, stupid question, little brother," Itachi teased as he took a bite of his egg roll. "What? Naruto hasn't told you?"

The look on Sasuke's face gave Itachi his answer. The older Uchiha laughed. "Oh dear."

Sasuke finished the rest of his breakfast in silence before throwing his dished in the sink and grabbing his cellphone.

"Hello?" Naruto's voice rang from the other side of the line.

"Are you busy right now? I'm coming over," Sasuke said and without waiting for the blonde's answer, he hung up and grabbed his jacket before getting in his car and making way for the small house.

Two knocks and the door opened. "Hey, Sasuke?" Naruto said as he let the brunet inside.

"We need to talk," Sasuke muttered as he walked up to Naruto's room.

The blonde's face immediately paled and his throat dried. He followed silently behind Sasuke. It was never good news whenever someone would start a sentence with that.

Sasuke sat on Naruto's desk chair while the blonde seated on his own bed. He avoided eye contact as he braced himself for the worst. "What do you want to talk about?"

The brunet raised an eyebrow. "About your scholarship. When were you planning on telling me?"

Naruto frowned. Sasuke sounded almost angry. "What do you mean?"

The wolf scowled. "You got a scholarship to Todai, didn't you? Why didn't you tell me? Did you think that we would just break up once we went to university?"

Naruto frowned. "What? Wasn't that what you were thinking? All of a sudden telling me you're going to Todai as if you were going to cut relations."

"You think I would break up with you when I left for university?" Sasuke asked, his voice soft.

Naruto nodded. "Yeah. I've been bracing myself for it. Plus when you just saw me now, the only thing you said was 'we need to talk'. I couldn't help but think that," Naruto licked his lips impatiently before starting again, "…After I got that scholarship, I was really happy because I really loved Todai's programs and knowing that you were going made me even more convinced that I wanted to study and train there but you never talked to me about University at all so I could only assume the worst."

"You idiot," Sasuke whispered as Naruto's breaths began to tremble. He stood up before lowering himself to his knees in front of Naruto and cupping the fox's cheeks. Immediately, he felt the formation of guilt in his chest as he saw the blonde's watery eyes and flushed cheeks. He never meant for his lover to feel this way. "I was never planning on leaving you. I knew that Sasori would pick you because of your ability. I knew you would make it into Todai. As for me, entrance exams would be a breeze. I already had it planned. You really think I would just ditch you? Don't be ridiculous. I spent months going after you and making of a fool of myself in the process. I don't give up on things. You should know that better than anyone. I knew how much you wanted to go to Todai so I made sure both of us could go."

Naruto pouted as he rubbed his eyes. "Goddammit Sasuke, you're the worst. Making me feel like shit for two weeks thinking that you were going to just ditch all of your friends when you leave for university."

Sasuke laughed softly. "I would never. I'm sorry, okay?"

Naruto grinned as he pulled Sasuke into a tight hug. "I really love you, teme."

The wolf smiled. "I love you too, dobe."

* * *

"Hey, Naruto?"

"Yeah?"

"We're going to live together."

"Of course."

* * *

**Dear lord I am so sorry about the smut, I really am terrible. **

**Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this story and I am grateful to everyone who favourited, followed and reviewed! It was really fun writing this and I could really see my writing improve throughout the chapters. This is only my second fiction ever and I'm proud of it in a way. I hope that it pleased you in some way shape or form at least. **

**I will not be writing a sequel but perhaps a epilogue in the future. It really depends ahaha. **

**I will be starting a new story soon. If you have any prompts, ideas, pairings, or requests, please leave them down below. I will be sure to read them. **

**Thank you all once again, I love you!**


End file.
